The Dragon Fighters
by Kintokun
Summary: Goku is gone and Vegeta has turned once again into an evil tyrant. After stealing the dragon balls and using them to restore most villains, Vegeta seeks to become the strongest being. Only Gohan stands in his way. Gohan and his friends must protect the earth from its destruction. This is an alternate timeline! Most families and ages are different! There will be 4 sagas.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Fighters

Chapter 1: Prologue

_~I remade Chapter 1 because it was stupid. At least to me. To my followers I forgot to upload this yesterday so here it is_

_~Vegeta_

I put the Dragon Balls in my ship as well as some other necessities I would need for the trip. The ship wasn't very large but it had enough room for somewhere to sleep and pilot the ship. I had Dr. Briefs make this for me out of my old Saiyan pod. When he asked why, I kept it a secret. The truth was, I needed a rush, I needed excitement. This life of families and peace wasn't enough for me. None of this was what I wanted. I wanted to be like the old me. The ruthless Saiyan prince with no compassion for others. Relationships made you weak and vulnerable. I wasn't going to end up like that. I would become the strongest Saiyan of all time and the strongest in the universe. _Now that Kakarrot is out of the way I don't need to worry about him. His son and his friends will soon be filled with despair. _Gohan was still stronger than me. I had to find some way to kill him before he was too much to handle. Then I saw Bulla burst into the room crying.

"Daddy! Trunks stole my Barbies and he won't give them back!" She cried.

"Deal with it yourself." I answered.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Let me just tell you this, Bulla. In a few years time I will come back to Earth. I will be stronger than anyone else on this stupid planet and I will bring an army." I told her.

She looked puzzled. Of course I couldn't expect an 8 year old to understand what I'm saying.

"Well if you're leaving should I tell mommy?" She questioned.

"No. Don't tell her anything. And Bulla?" I asked.

"What?"

"Take care of yourself. I'm sorry in advance. Goodbye."

I patted her on the head and entered the ship and into the pilot's seat. She looked at me a mix of surprise as well as confusion rested on her face. Then she waved goodbye. I figured that it would be the last thing I saw of my family for a very long time.

_~Gohan (6 years later)_

"How are you and Videl?" Mom asked sipping her soup.

"Mom..." I answered.

"Yeah did you make a move on her yet?" Goten asked. "First base? Oh, you guys are in the friend zone huh?"

"No, we're not anywhere." I responded.

"Oh come on, you're spending most of the summer training and then having "study breaks" with Videl. You're telling me you didn't take any of those opportunities?"

"I agree with Goten, the girl's rich, her father's the king of the world or something and she's polite." Mom commented.

"Can we stop talking about me and Videl for just a second!?" I shouted slamming my fists against the table.

"Gohan you know you need to keep your emotions in check. I don't want a repeat of last year." Mom lectured.

I nodded. Last year was when I got angry at Krillin for throwing a rock at my face while I was sleeping and the next thing I knew I had destroyed the Kame House, almost killed Trunks and was holding Goten by the neck. Krillin and the others were afraid of me ever since. Why it happened was a mystery but it was triggered by pain and anger. I guess it was a good thing no one has attacked the Earth in years. Now the room was silent and everyone was left to their own thoughts. As if out of thin air, the Supreme Kai appeared out of nowhere on top of our table.

"Sorry, for popping in unwarned but this is urgent." He said.

"What the hell!?" Goten screamed getting out of his seat.

"Gohan! What kind of friends do you make in high school!?" Mom questioned.

"Hello, Lord of Lords." I greeted.

"Please, Gohan. Call me Shin," Shin said. He then turned to my family. "Oh, Hi. I'm the lord of lords, Shin. I helped you defeat Buu a few years back."

"Uh-huh." Mom said.

"Wait you're the elf guy!?" Goten asked. "Wow, haven't seen you in a while."

"Anyway I have to tell you something, Gohan." Shin brought up.

"What is it?"

"The Saiyans. They're coming to Earth. Six of them," Shin began. "They're very powerful. More powerful than me. Although I wasn't much to begin with but anyway, why they're coming here I don't know. But they'll be here in about a month."

"Impossible, all the Saiyans are dead. Unless..." I said beginning to think.

"You don't think it's Vegeta, do you?" Goten asked.

"He stole the Dragon Balls and disappeared into space. Who's to say he didn't go back to his evil ways after dad died?" I said. Goten became silent.

"So what are you all going to do?" Mom asked.

"We're going to train. I'm sorry if you don't approve but I won't listen to you this time. If Vegeta's behind the attack the Earth is in serious danger." I said turning to Shin.

"Gohan, I don't care what you're going to do or what happens, you better stop those Saiyans or else you'll be in very big trouble!" Mom ordered.

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, I think I'll send Videl, Trunks, and Dende into the Time Chamber. I'll train with Shin. Goten, gather Tien and the others at the temple."

"Well, I guess it's a plan then." Shin said. "I'll come back tomorrow. Be ready by then."

With that said, Shin teleported away. Goten spoke up, "I doubt Videl would go into the room of Spirit and Time."

"I'll think of something." I assured him. "We're going to all the help we can get if we're going to defeat Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

_~I'm going to switch perspectives between four characters, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, and East Kai. You'll know when I do this for example ~Gohan._

Chapter 2

~_Gohan_

Shin had come for me early the next morning. I had packed all of my bags as well as a picture of my father for good luck. Mom had come home and asked me where I was going, I tried to explain everything to her but she wouldn't understand. I was going to do this, whether she accepted it or not. When we arrived on his home world I saw it was way different. There was a house by the waterfall surrounded by lush green plains and healthy trees. As I looked around I saw Old Kai sitting under a tree looking at me.

"Well it's been a while Gohan! How's my little power-up treating you?" Old Kai asked.

"Fine, and it's good to see you too." I answered.

"Well, shall we begin?" Shin asked. I nodded and we both took our fighting stances. It was hard to tell if Shin had improved or not, either way how would he be able to match my strength? Surprisingly he was fast, but I was faster. He sent a few palms in my direction and I countered with a upwards kick. It hit him in the face. He sent numerous ki blasts after me and I used my father's teleporting technique. I hit elbowed his back and went on top of him. My fists curled and repeatedly punched Shin in the face. There was a fire in me. A fire too great to put out with water, I smiled and laughed as blood slowly trickled out of Shin's mouth. _I'm smiling. _I thought. _I'm laughing! _I stopped and slowly got off of Shin.

"Oh my god, Shin I'm sorry!" I said.

"I think you broke my nose." Shin said limping toward the house.

Old Kai went over to me, "You could've killed him! Then what!? I'm only going to live for maybe five-thousand years! Then all you'll have is your stupid god Dende!"

"I didn't mean to, it was a mistake."

"Mistake my ass! I saw you! I saw that smile and that laugh! Whatever's wrong with you, fix it!"

The old man left me to go inside the brick house near the water fall. I went over to a nearby tree, sat and cried.

_~Videl_

This place was too much. Dende said I'd only been here for an hour but it felt like days. It was freezing, then it was hot. _I can barely even stand!_ I thought as I sat in cold water in a rickety bathtub. I kept telling myself it would all pay off. The Saiyans would come and just as fast as they'd get here, they'd be running off tails between their legs. But I didn't feel any stronger and training with a boy who's already adapted to this place? I might as well be fighting the Saiyans already. Dende fought me a couple times too but it doesn't matter. I got up, dried myself off and went to my bed. My mom had always told me to be strong and you can brave through any situation. Well it's not like it mattered what she thought. She was gone. Left me and my dad to fend for ourselves. I remembered the arguments her and dad always had. Over money, over his career, his drinking habits. Eventually she couldn't deal with it anymore. _I'm done with you Hercule!_ The last I saw her was probably at the tournament where Spopovich and Yamu beat me to a pulp. She said she was sorry. She said I could visit her anytime. What a load of crap. It was funny because she didn't give me her address. Dad learned the error of his ways. Especially after he got all his fame. Then he let Buu into the house. It was nice to get away from all of that. A shame I couldn't leave my thoughts behind.

"A shame I can't even get better in this place." I said.

"Uh, Videl?" Someone said. I realized it was just Trunks, "We have to get up early in the morning so get some sleep."

"Oh, ok." I wiped my eyes realizing I was crying, "See you in the morning."

Trunks closed the door to my room and I went back to my sleep, hoping the morning was more promising.


	3. Chapter 3

~_Hello! To whoever is watching this I upload a chapter a day, at sometimes I do two if I feel like it. Thanks for reading! Don't worry guys, action will come pretty soon._

Chapter 3

~_Vegeta_

My pod was heading toward at a fast pace. I had to bring up the speed if I was going to get there before they had enough time to train the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I was going to become the strongest there is. With Kakarrot gone I had my chance. I trained like there was no tomorrow Still Gohan's power exceeded my own. Even though I had unlocked the Super Saiyan Three transformation. He was stronger. I remembered the day I took the dragon balls. I decided right there on the spot I would revive my race. Revive Planet Vegeta. My father had stepped down once I revealed my transformation. I trained my army for two years most of them had become Super Saiyan. Few went even further. I was proud of them. I created a plan to go to Earth, kill Gohan and all who stood in my way. Then there was Trunks, Bulla and Bulma. Trunks would try to stop me. If I had to I will kill him. I don't know about the rest of my family and I don't want to think about it.

"Vegeta, we'll arrive on Planet Earth in two weeks," Raditz said through the speakers.

"Good, I'll talk to you later." I responded. I was confident in my abilities as well as Gohan's life being taken by me.

_~Gohan_

We've gotten better over the past week. Shin can fight me in Super Saiyan now with no problem. It seems the incident last week has been forgotten. Shin fired an energy beam at me and I teleported out of the way. I flew towards him and so did he, we exchanged several blows, blocking and hitting. I hit him with a kamehameha and quickly picked him up and threw him into the water.

"Break time!" Old Kai yelled.

"Shin! You okay?" I said looking into the clear water.

"Fine." He responded rising up out of the water.

We sat down and ate our lunches. Me demanding seconds and thirds and more.

"I can never understand you Saiyans, always so hungry." Old Kai muttered.

"So, Gohan, how do you think Videl and Trunks are doing?" Shin asked.

"Good, at least I hope." I answered.

"Here see for yourself." Shin said summoning a crystal ball. Through it I could see Videl battling Super Trunks. I was amazed.

"But I thought they could only go in there for two days!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly, they did one last week and one this week."

"Wow, she's gotten really good."

"Thanks to your teachings. Have you ever considered making a book about Ki Control and Mastery?"

"Me? Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Shin then looked up at the sky, "Do you feel that?"

I did. It was a multiple strong energies hurtling past the planet. One out of the many felt familiar. It also felt evil, "It can't be..."

I looked at the crystal ball. It was exactly what I hoped I wouldn't see. Six Saiyan pods hurtling through space past the planet of the Supreme Kai's. _We have two more weeks! How'd they get here so fast?_ The pods were fast and their destination was obvious. Earth would soon be in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

~_Oh my god! Sorry about those chapter repeats, I made a mistake. :p It's my first time writing a story so cut me some slack eh?_

Chapter 4

_~Trunks_

Videl was a good partner, it took a while but eventually she got the hang of it. Battling me for two years seemed to do the trick. Finally we left the time chamber. Tien and 18 were outside watching the sky.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something strong is coming. I suspect it's the Saiyans." Tien answered.

"What!? We have another two weeks! This doesn't make any sense!" I yelled.

"Vegeta knows we have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The most logical thing he would do is to remodel the Saiyan pods so that they can get here faster." Dende said.

"Damn it..." I muttered. I didn't want to do it. Dende had pulled me aside during training and told me I might have to kill my father if we can't calm him or seal him. Easy for him to say. It's not like Vegeta is his father!

"They'll probably get here by tomorrow." 18 said.

"Where's Gohan?" I asked.

"At the Kaioshin's home world." Dende answered.

Videl, Dende, and I had powered up a lot but would it be enough to defeat my father?

"So what now? We wait for them to get here and kill us?" Videl said.

"We should gather everyone who can fight here and prepare for the battle. It won't be long now." Tien responded.

_It won't be long now._ I thought. Won't be long until my father's death I guess.

_~East Kai_

"There's no time to train. We have to get back to Earth now!" I said.

"But we have time right?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid it won't take long for the Saiyans to reach Earth. And they're getting faster by the minute!"

Gohan nodded. I reached out my hand and he took it. We teleported to Dende's Lookout where Trunks, Videl, Tien, and 18 were waiting.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled and she ran toward him and hugged him. Her appearance had definitely changed in two years. Her hair was long and shaggy. She was more muscular and looked confident and strong. Trunks was the same. He was a lot more muscular and his hair was now tied back in a long pony tail. His expression was hard and stern. It reminded me of Vegeta.

"Well it's been a long time guys!" Gohan joked. Trunks didn't twitch. Videl smiled.

"Why don't you two get a room?" 18 said staring at Gohan and Videl.

The two lovebirds blushed and I quickly saved him, "So is everyone ready for the Saiyans?"

"More or less." Trunks said.

"Dende's going to fetch some more people to help us." Tien said.

I nodded, "So we just wait now."

"I guess." Trunks said.

I went inside the temple to find some food. I could feel Vegeta coming from here. He was probably a very different person now. Part of me wondered if he had done it. If he had broken past the Super Saiyan Two wall. Perhaps even further? I didn't want to think about it. If I did I would think about what I've seen the past week in my dreams. Being a Supreme Kai, my ancestor Old Kai had taught me a lot of his skills. Including clairvoyance. At times I had dreams predicting these events. It's how I knew about the Saiyans' resurrection as well as their journey here. It was a peaceful three years after Buu. But it all must come to an end one day. I had no idea what Vegeta's plan was. But someone would die. And I knew who it was.

_~Vegeta_

We would be there soon. I could feel it. All those puny earthlings, and then there was Gohan and his friends. Oh if only it came sooner. A dead Gohan laying at his feet and feeling that satisfaction as I realized I was the top dog. Not Kakarrot or his son, me! Once he was the strongest I'd go to conquer all other planets. I'd kill the Kai's and lock Dende away. I'd make the Cell, Frieza and the Majinns his slaves. Maybe I'll make Namek my own private planet. Make the Namekians my butlers. I'd make Shenron make me immortal so that the world would be under my thumb forever! _Bulma, Bulla, Trunks._ It came into my mind again. I had tried to forget about them. Become Majinn Vegeta again. Evil and careless about others. But I couldn't. I guess it was impossible. They'd always be a part of me.

"Vegeta, we're entering the Earth's atmosphere." Raditz said. Vegeta grew excited yet nervous. Something he thought a King should never feel. Vegeta couldn't wait any longer. _Gohan! Your death awaits!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_~Gohan_

It was the calm before the storm. Shin had brought us tea and cookies from the temple and we had all talked and laughed together. Dende had brought reinforcements. A fifteen year old Goten, a thirteen year old Bulla, and the adults, Yamcha and Krillin. The rest either had lives or couldn't come. At first I asked Bulla why she had come, she couldn't go Super Saiyan neither could she fight.

"I stole a gun from my mom for protection. And I..I want to see my dad again." She answered.

I'd wondered if Trunks felt the same too. It was his dad that was coming here as a threat. Vegeta was the same as Cell, Frieza, and all the others. Did Trunks have any amount of love for him? He sure didn't show it. Then we heard it. the crash. Six of them.

"They're here!" Tien shouted getting up from his seat.

Then we saw someone coming toward us. It was Vegeta. I turned Super Saiyan and quickly flew toward him. Goten, Trunks, and Videl followed my lead. Me and Vegeta punched and kicked but none of us hit each other. He delivered a blow to my stomach making me lose my breath. He lifted his leg and kicked me down to Earth and away from the temple. _He's stronger...than anything I've fought before!_ My breath came back and I stopped myself from falling. I then flew toward the temple where Vegeta and his comrades were standing. Videl, Trunks, and Goten were lying on the temple ground, hurt. I looked at Vegeta's team. There were five other Saiyans there. Raditz, my uncle, Turles, a man who looked like my father, Nappa, and a woman I didn't recognize.

"I see you all are gathered here to defeat me. Funny, because you all won't stand a chance how you are now." Vegeta said smirking.

"It will be enough. We outnumber you!" Videl argued.

"Oh right. The odds are a bit unfair. How about I even things out a little?" Vegeta said, "Nappa? Would you please?"

Nappa smiled and took five seeds out of his pocket, "A present for your friends!"

He threw them on the ground and they started to grow. At first you could see something. It was like a brain or a head. Covered in pulsing veins. Then you saw a large torso and long legs and arms with thorny hands.

"I introduce to you, the Super Saibamen!" Nappa explained laughing.

The skin of the saibamen was green and their eyes reflected pure hatred. The legs and arms looked too long and lean to support such a small body. Their head was another story. Their head was big and spikes stuck out of it. I was disgusted. They were nothing like the saibamen I know.

"This isn't a very fitting place to battle either. Why don't we take a trip down to the ground?" Vegeta raised his hand and I knew what he would do. "Big Bang Blast!" He fired a orb of purple energy at the temple Everyone moved. The temple exploded into bits and pieces. We all flew down to the ground. There was a clearing where the pods had landed. They stood there waiting for the enemy.

"Did somebody get Bulla?!" Trunks asked.

"I'm right here!" She yelled. Goten was carrying her. The five saibamen were the first to arrive. One tackled Goten, another two extended their long arms to get Krillin and Yamcha, they flew them over the forest top and chased after them. Another one flew up to Dende and kicked him nearby the lake to our left. They went after him as well. The last one decided to get Bulla. She screamed and ran into the forest, the saibaman on her tail.

"Bulla!" Trunks yelled and almost went after her. I stopped him.

"Goten will take care of her. We have bigger problems." Gohan knew Goten wouldn't take care of Bulla, he was preoccupied. If he had to be honest. The chances of Bulla surviving were low.

"I see we save the best for last." Raditz said.

I clenched my teeth and got ready to fight. I went Super Saiyan. Trunks did as well.

I flew towards Vegeta but the man who looked like my father got in my way, "I am Bardock, if you don't know me."

Bardock went Super Saiyan and kneed me in the chest, sending me flying backwards. Bardock walked over to me. He looked like a classic Saiyan warrior. He had the green and blue armor. A red bandana and red open-fingered gloves.

"How!?" I shouted at him. "I thought you guys couldn't go Super Saiyan."

"Training for two years helped a lot." He answered.

He kicked me in the chin and sent me flying back, knocking trees down as I went. I knew I was bleeding somewhere but I ignored it. I hit Bardock twice in the stomach and kicked him upwards. I put all my power into one punch to hit his right cheek. He flew into the dirt making a crater.

"Ka..me...ha...me..." I began, "HA!"

The blue beam of energy hit Bardock full on. I panted. The felt a sharp pain in my back. Bardock had moved fast. He kicked me down on the ground. I landed face first. I had to do something! It wasn't going to be over now! Super Saiyan wasn't enough. I needed level two! But I couldn't, I might lose myself again. _Ascended?_ Trunks had taught me how and I decided to give it a shot. I charged my ki creating a golden aura around me. My muscles grew larger and I felt my power increasing.

"I am Super Gohan!" I yelled. I delivered multiple blows to Bardock's torso and punched him upwards. He moved fast and dodged it. He got behind me but I countered with an explosive wave. He was sent flying backwards.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve!" I shouted. "Masenko Split!"

I fired a masenko from my hand and it went towards a stunned Bardock. Before the beam hit it split into six different energy waves and hit him all at once. There was an explosion to follow. I didn't see how anyone could get through that. Yet I saw him. He was kneeling on the ground but he wasn't down. I levitated back down and panted. I was exhausted. I didn't know if I could keep this up much longer. This form was much more straining on my body. I had to let it go. I turned normal.

"For a second I thought I'd have to go even further!" Bardock said laughing, "You're giving me a good work out. I didn't think you guys would be so strong!"

I thought the guy was insane. Yet his personality once again reminded me of my dad. I took the time to get a senzu bean out and eat it. I felt ready to go now. I charged my ki. This time I wasn't going to hold back. Level two wasn't hard to reach. With the mystic power up I no longer needed to get angry. I might end up killing someone other than him but I had no choice. I went Super Saiyan Two.

"Damn! You're pretty good aren't you?" Bardock said.

"You can bet on that." I answered.

We flew toward each other and prepared for what was about to come. I just hoped that it didn't involve the other me taking over.


	6. Chapter 6

_~The last chapter was longer than the others. But I tried to make it interesting. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! I think the perspective system works well so I'm going to change it so you can see what everyone is doing. It will look like this; ~18 or ~Tien._

Chapter 6

_~Videl_

It was crazy. I thought the saibamen would go after me. _I'm not that strong...am I?_ I had bigger, stronger things to worry about. The guy named Raditz was fighting me and the guy was strong. He punched me in the face to send me flying then got behind me quickly to kick my body onto the ground. I got up and flew back toward him. I delivered a bunch of punches to his stomach, kneed him in the chin, and blasted him with a close range ki blast. He flew to the ground and got up.

"I didn't know a human could be so strong. Especially one who's a girl!" Raditz said.

"Are you sad because a girl is kicking your ass?" I mocked. He glared at me.

"Don't try me, fool!" He shouted flying toward me. He went Super Saiyan and I forgot to move, amazed by his transformation. His hair was the trademark golden and his brown and black battle armor seemed to shine.

He elbowed my face and grabbed my legs. He threw me down onto the ground. It hurt. A lot. He was on top of me.

"But don't worry, you're pretty. I won't kill you. If Vegeta lets me, I might take you as my wife." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry bud, I'm taken!" I said, throwing him off of me.

I got on top of him and started punching him in the face. I jumped up and landed on my feet. I was glad what I landed on was Raditz's stomach.

"Come on! You can to better than that you monkey!"

"You...you will not...make...a fool...of ME!" Raditz charged his ki until he was surrounded by a lightning aura. "I am a Saiyan warrior!"

_He's a Super Saiyan Two!?_ I thought. I laughed, _I'm screwed._

_~18_

He was annoying. This Nappa guy was a brute. Smashing me and punching me. Eventually I couldn't take it and I went all out. I dashed toward him and kicked his arm. Then I got ready to fire.

"Infinity Bullet!" I shouted. Multiple pink orbs of energy hit Nappa point blank. He yelled in pain and was blasted away from me.

Nappa lay at the water's edge. From here you could see Dende battling the saibaman. It seemed he was losing. Then I felt the hand. It closed around my face. I let my guard down.

"You are so going to pay for that." Nappa whispered into my ear. He threw me onto the ground and pummeled me. He sent me flying away from the craters and into the forest.

"Flame Line!"He shouted. I felt a searing pain in my side. Then I was hit with the explosion.

_~Bulla_

It didn't matter what I did. I tried shooting the thing. I tried running away. I even tried fighting the thing. Which was how I broke my arm. I was crying and running as fast as I could. My legs hurt with each step and I just wanted to curl up and die. But the thought of mom of Trunks burying me body was a scary one. Still, it kept me going.

"Kekekekekeke!" The saibaman yelled. I screamed even louder when I felt the tentacle arm wrap around my neck. I flailed like a wild fish about to be butchered. The saibaman looked in my eyes. My fingers closed around the gun I was holding onto and I decided to fire at least one shot. I would go down fighting.

"Goodbye mom, Trunks, dad." I said. I pulled the trigger and felt something splash on my face. The tentacle released me and I fell to the ground. Coughing and spitting. _There's purple blood on my face!_

"Oh my god!" I yelled. My lucky bullet hit the monster's head. Apparently the oversized brain was like a bomb. It was done. It was over. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_~Goten_

I wanted to help her so bad. I'd heard her scream again and again. But the saibaman just wouldn't let me go. I was battling the thing in the air. It's hands and feet wrapped around my body and I did an explosive wave. Super Saiyan wasn't enough for this guy. I flew toward the saibaman and added a few punches to his torso to send him going faster.

"Kamehameha!" I yelled firing the beam at the saibaman. He got up from the floor and angrily charged at me.

"AHHHHH!" I heard Bulla again.

"You going nowhere!" The saibaman yelled.

I punched the saibaman hard in the face as he got near me, "Sorry, it doesn't work that way."

I felt my power rising. _This stupid green monster will not get in my way! It's not going to stop me from saving a life!_ I felt it. The transformation. The lightning aura that now surrounded me. I was better than that thing. And I was going to show it. I formed a blade of ki in my hand and chopped off the saibaman's arms. He screamed in pain. Purple blood splattered onto my orange gi.

"It's over!" I yelled and I slashed cleanly through the saibaman splitting his body in two.

_~East Kai_

Turles was a formidable opponent. His strength was incredible. Even me, the Kaioshin was afraid for my life.

"I don't need the Tree of Might for an opponent like you!" He said laughing. "God my ass."

His feet was crushing my head. He'd already broken my ribs with a super powered punch to the chest. I teleported deeper into the forest to get away from him. I panted, my body racked with pain.

"_Hey! Um, Shin! You're a god right? Then start acting like one! I thought you'd gotten better but you're still a damn wimp!" _A voice said. I realized it was the Old Kai talking to me telepathically.

"_I'm sorry. I just can't. He's too strong._" I responded.

"_Boo hoo! You're a god! The Kaioshin! You are strong. You're fellow Kai's could hold their own against Buu. Who says you can't?_" Old Kai explained.

_He's right._ I thought. I unleashed my full powers as a Kaioshin and waited for Turles. He emerged out of the forest with a smirk on his face.

"You gonna fight for real now?" He asked.

"As a Kaioshin, it is my duty to whoop some ass!" I shouted flying toward him. Turles tried to hit me with a punch but I blocked it and hit him with a full power energy ball. He went flying past trees and into the lake. He quickly flew out of it.

"I see you weren't joking." Turles said. I smiled. Turles form a circle of energy in his hands. There were three smaller circles inside it.

"You'll never kill me! Take this! Four Wheel Kill Driver!" He screamed and launched the attack.

I formed a force field around me. The attack was strong and surely would've killed me. If I wasn't in my God state right now.

"What!?" Turles shouted.

"Never piss off a God dumbass." I said, "Heavens Storm!"

The sky rained down multiple balls of energy at Turles. His face was a mix of shock, anger, and fear as he realized his death would come again. I watched as his body was obliterated by the rain of energy.

_~Trunks_

My father was very strong. We first started out fighting normal. I gave it his all. I got a few blows in and so did my father but we seemed to be equally matched. Then we went Super Saiyan. We were a blur.

"You've gotten better Trunks." Dad said.

"Same to you." I responded.

I launched a Burning Attack but dad easily deflected it. He flew toward me at full speed and chopped the back of my neck. I felt instantly weak and lost my balance. I fell toward the ground struggling to keep my conscience. Dad came back down and kicked me so I rolled over. I recovered quickly and hit him with a bunch of punches upwards. He flew backwards but recovered quickly.

"Galick Disaster!" He yelled and launched a purple beam of energy which had lightning around it. I froze, a big mistake. It hit me dead on. It was painful. Unlike anything I've ever felt before. It seemed like my body wanted to separate into a million pieces. Then it was over. I found myself lying in a giant crater. The ground was cracked and no trees remained. Even the pods nearby were destroyed. I tried to get up but my body twitched in pain. I couldn't move. But I had to. It was that or die. I forced myself to move ignoring the pain. I went Super Saiyan Two pushing all my strength out. I was going to fight. Fight like I've never fought before.


	7. Chapter 7

_~This is the second to last of the Saiyans Return Saga. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

_~Krillin_

This saibaman was very persistent. As the new Turtle Hermit I had to be positive. I tried desperately to lose this guy and charge my ki but he never gave me the chance. Even now as I'm flying through the forest trying to lose him he's catching up. I felt his arm wrap around my legs and fling me backwards. I crashed onto the ground face first. The saibaman the stabbed me in the leg. I cried out in pain. He drew his head closer to me.

"Like that?" He whispered. I kicked him away.

"Like that!?" I said back to him.

_I'm going to have to go all out. I can't waste time anymore. _I thought. I threw off my turtle shell and charged my ki in the little time I had and transformed, "Max Power!"

My body grew larger, as did my muscles and power. Master Roshi had taught me this technique before he passed last year.

"Ka...me...ha...me...Disc!" I threw the blue destructo disc at the saibaman. He yelled and tried to escape but that never works.

"Expand!" I yelled and the disc obeyed. It hit the saibaman and exploded.

I laughed and cheered. _Now to help the others!_

_~Tien_

"Tri Beam!" I yelled. It hit the Saiyan lady named Fasha. I pushed the Tri Beams out consecutively until there was a large crater that had replaced a large amount of the forest. I watched as I saw her rise up out of there. She was angry but weak. So was I. I had to hit her with a Super Dodon Ray. I had enough ki. But I had to be fast and precise.

"That hurt!" She yelled. "You bastard! Die!"

Fasha went Super Saiyan then she fired multiple energy balls at me but I deflected them all. Then an idea popped into my head. She was charging her energy wave to hit me. Now was a better time than never.

"Solar Wave!" I shouted. I shot a beam of light out of my hands and she screamed. Her concentration and sight was gone.

I pointed my finger at her and yelled, "Super Dodon Ray!"

The beam flew from my finger and hit her right in the chest.

"No...no. Tell Bardock I'm sorry. That he's ok. That he's alive. Ple-" Her sentence was cut off by a cough that caused blood to flow from her mouth. Her body then went limp and fell into the crater I made. I did the same. I exhausted all my energy and ki. My body crashed into the ground and I coughed. My vision was going. _I can't...not...now.._

_~Trunks_

I punched him hard in the gut. Father coughed and vomited. A punch flew toward me and I flew backwards. My father then fired a line of ki blasts. I deflected them all then flew towards him. He kicked my side and I paused, frozen with pain.

"You can thank your grandfather for this move," He said. "Cannon Burst!"

A flurry of energy hit me, sending me flying. I recovered and rushed toward him. I delivered a uppercut to his jaw and threw him downwards.

"Burning Blaze!" I yelled and shot two beam from my hands at father they hit him and set the ground on fire.

"I see I can't take you lightly Trunks." Father said.

"You never should've." I flew towards him but I was blown back by a surge of ki.

"Trunks, I'll give you a peek of what you can achieve with enough training!" He added.

His ki was rising rapidly. I was very afraid. My father's hair was getting longer. His armor was shining brightly. It was unbelievable.

"Trunks! You need to move now!" I heard the Kaioshin's voice. I looked up to see Goten, Dende, and Shin floating above me. Before I could move I felt a pain in my side. My eyes floated over to the ball of energy that had hit me.

_~18_

Nappa was holding me by the hair on my head. His last attack had punctured my stomach and made it bleed. The explosion just made it worse.

"I will show you how I will defeat King Vegeta!" He said tossing my body nearby the water.

He started to build up his ki. He went Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two. But it didn't stop. His power rose and rose. It made me shiver. And then it stopped. I looked at Nappa his eyebrows had disappeared but his beard looked like Super Saiyan Three hair. It was long and spiky.

"This is how. I'll show you my strength first!"

"18!" A voice yelled. I looked to see Yamcha running down the water edge to save me. "Spirit Ball go!"

The attack didn't even scratch Nappa. He just had to look at the ball and it exploded. Nappa then was behind Yamcha. Before I could blink I saw a hand emerge from Yamcha's stomach. The fist was covered in blood and retreated from Yamcha's body.

"Oh my..." Yamcha began. He stared at the hole in his stomach, then at me. Yamcha staggered into the water and fell in. His body disappeared. I got up and flew away as fast as I could.

~_Dende_

I watched the orb hit Trunks. But I didn't really believe it until I was blown away. I dashed toward Trunks to make sure he was ok. He was breathing but you could tell he was in extreme pain. I didn't have enough strength to return him to normal so I eased the pain as much as I could. Suddenly I felt a hand close around my neck.

"Hello Dende. Been a long time. I see you can fight now. Did Piccolo teach you?" Vegeta said.

He lifted me into the air and threw me into what was left of my temple. I got up as fast as I could and prepared to fight. Vegeta stood right in front of me once I was up.

"Fast right? I know. I love this form," He said. "I wish I could kill you but without you, there's no Dragon Balls."

"Maybe you're just a wimp," I said."You're Vegeta the badass but you can't even kill your own son."

Vegeta's smile faded, "You know. I could always just go to Namek and take their Dragon Balls. I was going to spare you but you crossed the line."

I was immediately filled with panic. I tried to speak but I couldn't my body wasn't responding either. Vegeta's hand glowed purple and I realized that this was the end.

_~18_

I knew Nappa would catch up to me but I'd hoped that maybe Krillin or someone else would get in his way. I flew toward the other energies and saw a Super Saiyan Three Vegeta. I also saw Dende inches away from him and put two and two together.

"No!" I yelled charging into Vegeta headfirst with all my might. I knocked him away before he could kill Dende.

"Oh, it's you," Vegeta said looking at me. "How wonderful. You're going to try and kill me are you? You're going to break my arm and humiliate me again right!? Well not this time! NEVER AGAIN!"

I didn't see him move. But I felt him. The knee that hit my stomach. Right where Nappa hit me. I cried in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks. I saw Dende running toward him but he was knocked back by kick from Vegeta.

"18!" I heard someone say. It was Gohan. But he was too late. Vegeta kicked me so that I was laying on the floor. He grabbed my arm and elbowed it, I heard a crack and screamed in pain.

"How do you like it!?" He screamed.

I saw Gohan fly toward me but he was easily blasted away by Vegeta. I got up ignoring the pain and tried to run but I fell to my knees. I looked up from the ground to see my last sight. Then there was a shadow and the explosion.

_~Trunks_

It was like a dream. Dende had healed me. I had gotten up then Gohan and the other saiyan had come this way and with the help of Goten and Shin, Gohan defeated the saiyan had been defeated. I heard a cry and got up. I saw 18 and Dad. I saw the purple aura around his hand. Then I did it. I moved. As fast as I could, right in front of the beam Vegeta was going to fire at 18 to kill her. As soon as I felt that beam I realized it was over. I saw pictures. Bulla, Mom, Dad, 18, a child who looked a lot like me. And then it was over. I was lying at my father's feet looking up at him. He was looking down at me and for a second I thought I saw tears. His eyes were wide. I heard screams and other sorts. Then nothing. Dad stepped away from me. He fell to his knees staring at the wound he'd created. _I hope everyone's alright. I hope. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Bulla. I'm sorry Gohan, Videl. I'm sorry 18. I'm sorry everyone._ My heart was slowing down. I just wanted to see this to the end. _I'm coming Goku. I'm coming._

_~Oh my god! That took me awhile. Poor Trunks...and I don't really feel anything for Yamcha. He's cool and all but he's never really fought! I didn't even include his fight seen with the Super Saibaman! Always the first to die. Anyway, I'll save the last chapter of the Saiyans Return Saga for tomorrow! Thanks for reading! _


	8. Chapter 8

_~Here it is! The last chapter of the Saiyans Return Saga. I'll upload maybe two more chapters today . Enjoy! This is also long btw._

Chapter 8

_~Videl_

Raditz was giving me a lot of trouble. _He really wants to kill me._ I thought. I managed to land a punch straight to the face. Knocking him away a few feet from me.

"Kaioken!" I yelled. It took me a while to get a hold of this technique.

"What's this? You have some tricks up your sleeve eh? Too bad it won't be enough!" Raditz yelled and charged at me. I did the same.

I blocked a punch and hit him numerous time in the stomach. Then I jumped on top of him and elbowed his neck, "Kaio Punch!"

My red hand hit Raditz on the back inbetween his shoulder blades. He yelled in pain. There seemed to be a dent where I hit him.

"I am not on Vegeta's elite team for nothing!" Raditz exclaimed forming a ball of white energy, black lightning seemed to circle around it.

All of a sudden I heard a gunshot. Raditz screamed in pain. His golden hair immediately went away. I turned to see a wounded Bulla. She laughed and looked at Raditz's limp body. She spat on it. I smiled. Then I was hit with something, all I saw was white. I heard Bulla scream my name but I was blinded. I then heard a sickening thud and Bulla's scream stop.

"Bulla!" I yelled scrambling around the dirt field for her body.

I felt a hand and grabbed it. But it wasn't Bulla. "If I shall die. I'm taking you both with me!"

_~Gohan_

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Trunks' dead body was laying by Vegeta's feet. He was my best friend. Fighting by my side. Helping me. Saving me. Vegeta. It was Vegeta who killed him. He caused all of this destruction. He killed Trunks! He was going to kill 18! And Dende! Then he'd kill Videl and Goten and Mom! I couldn't let this happen again!

"NO!" I yelled. I shouted in frustration and fury. I felt my ki rising and rising. A silver aura wrapped around me and I felt tears running down my cheeks. The ground began to rise and rise.

"Gohan stop!" Shin said, "You're going to kill even more."

"NO, NO, NO!" I argued blowing him a way with just a look.

Vegeta killed his own child. He deserves death_. I will crush every bone in his body. I will choke him and cut him. I will kill him!_

_~Tien_

I could feel it from here. Son Gohan's power. It was enormous. It exceeded Vegeta's entirely. I was walking through the forest to get to him and once I was there it was a sight among sights. Gohan was standing on the ground. His hair was silver. He had silver hair on his back as well as his arms. It looked similar to a Great Ape. The only piece of clothing left was the bottom portion of his orange gi. His chi felt cold and furious. Like if you just stared at him you could forsee your death. I was frozen. I then saw him take a step towards Vegeta. I then felt another small chi coming toward us. It was Nappa.

_~Nappa_

I knew his power exceeded my own. The little squirt, Gohan had grown up. But I had to kill Vegeta. Now was a better time then never. He was going to pay for killing me. Then he had the nerve to revive me! I've been secretly training to surpass him and now was the time I would get my revenge! I flew at full speed toward Vegeta.

"Die!" I yelled. But I stopped suddenly. I had hit something. _Gohan_. A shiver went down my spine and I couldn't move. I stared into his white eyes. I saw no emotion. Nothing.

"Please. Don't kill me." I managed to whisper.

Gohan moved away from me. I went back to normal mode, my moustache returning to normal. I returned to ground level and staggered away from this beast. I couldn't fight him. No way. I'd just die before I could get revenge. I then saw his finger go up and point at me. One word passed through my mind. _Shit. _I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Then my arm. It was the same all around my body until finally the one pierced my chest. I coughed up blood and felt it running down my nose as well as all over my body.

"Damn you." I said feeling everything slip away.

_~Vegeta_

I was screwed. There was no way I could get out of this without losing an arm or something. Maybe I'd lose my life. If I did, I maybe could see Trunks and tell him I was..._No!_ I couldn't think about that. I was the King of all Saiyans. It was his fault he died. He got in my way! I wouldn't die either. It was Gohan who would die. I came here to kill him and that's what I will do! I flew toward him at full speed going all out. He blocked my punch so I tried to kick his gut. He grabbed my leg as well. I tried to use my other leg to knee him but I was thrown into the water. The water rose up as I went in and I crashed onto the lake's bottom. Most of the water in the lake was gone and on land now. I got up and went back to battle Gohan some more. But he was already here. He punched me in the chest. The ground broke some more and I cried out in pain. He lifted me up the remains of my armor breaking and falling off. He threw me into the air and kicked me toward the pods. I struggled to get up and when I did. Gohan was there. This was it. He was the Mystic Super Saiyan of legend. A mix of godly magic and brute force. He surpassed all of us combined.

I used most of my strength to dash away from him. I saw him start to charge a beam. It looked like a Kamehameha but different. The color was white. I charged a Final Ape Flash. My ultimate move. We fired. My golden hair blowing behind me. My beam fired and the tip turned into an ape's face. Our beam's clashed. I pushed out every ounce of power and strength I had to fight this incredible force.

"I can't hold it much longer..." I said.

_~Videl_

I was blind and running through the forest. All I could rely on was finding the massive power that was Gohan. It reminded me of him. If he was trying to eradicate the whole human race. I had to leave Bulla behind. Luckily Krillin had come to my aid just in time and killed Raditz before he could charge his blast enough to kill me. I ran away as soon as I heard Raditz's last breath. My sight was returning but it was limited. I could see the outline of shapes but that was it. It was all that kept me from running into a tree like an idiot. But I felt Gohan. I was getting closer and closer to him.

"Videl! Videl come back!" I heard a voice, Krillin's, say. I stopped for a second, "Let me return your eyesight so you can see."

"Fine, but please hurry up." I begged.

"Don't worry I got it." He answered, "And...done!"

I could see everything. Krillin's face. Kinto'un was there too although Bulla was underneath it.

"Thanks you old coot." I said smiling. I then ran off in the direction of Gohan hoping to find him.

"I'm only 50 years old! I'm not an elder!" I heard him yell.

But I didn't have time. I ran as fast as I could through the forest. Passing a pod and a few clearings. I saw a person's body as well realizing it was one of the Saiyans. I stopped to stare but quickly returned to running. I then came to a clearing where most of the pods were. This was the source of power! I saw someone with silver fur and silver hair firing a beam. I realized this was the massive chi. It was Gohan.

_~Vegeta_

I couldn't hold on any longer. I was running on fumes and Super Saiyan Three could only last for an hour with the help of my training. My power was fading and going down. Gohan's beam was already beating mine. I held back tears and stared at Trunks' body. I saw a crying 18 by it. _Maybe I deserve death._ I thought. Then I felt my golden hair disappear. My beam then suffered. It was pushed back by Gohan's easily until all I was shooting a pitiful beam that wasn't even doing anything. I felt the beam then engulf me. _The King shall go down fighting. _I said feeling my skin begin to peel and my clothes beingreduced to ashes.

"AHHH!" I screamed as my conscience slipped away.

_~East Kai_

It was over. As much as I hated Vegeta for doing this to Trunks I couldn't watch him die like that. Me and Dende had put a force field around him to keep him alive for a while. I had to calm Gohan down. I walked toward the field where the beam had hit. Gohan was standing still in his new form. I walked in front of Vegeta and put my arms out.

"I know you're going to finish the job Gohan. You'll have to go through me first." I said calmly, watching the man of rage walk towards me.

Dende quickly ran toward Vegeta and began to heal him. Gohan responded by piercing my leg with a beam as he did with Nappa. I shouted in pain and felt Gohan's leg kick me away from Vegeta and Dende. I never imagined his strength. I grasped my leg trying to stop the bleeding. Gohan moved closer to Dende and somehow lifted him into the air without even moving. He had telekinesis. That was a power only Kaioshins and few others had. He tossed Dende aside and punched Vegeta in the stomach. He awakened immediately and yelled out.

"Gohan stop...please!" I shouted.

Gohan then made a blade of white energy appear on his hand. He aimed at Vegeta's chest. I tried to get up and move but I couldn't do anything with this leg.

"Kill him!" I heard 18 yell.

It seemed that was exactly what he was going to do.

_~Videl_

I stood watching as Gohan had done all of this. He wounded Shin and knocked away Dende like he was nothing. I saw his punch. I saw the blade. I couldn't watch it all. I had to do something. I ran as fast as I could toward Gohan and got in front of him. I hugged him tight. He stopped moving. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. The blade of energy disappeared. Gohan's silver fur and hair went away. I pulled away from him and watched as his body went limp and collapsed. I saw Krillin and Bulla emerge from the forest. I also saw the Saiyan from before who was in the forest come out. I felt a hand close around my leg.

"Help me, girl..." He pleaded.

"That's pretty low for a king," I said, "If you ever come back here, at least try to beat us."

Dende came over and went to heal Vegeta. He went over to Gohan and healed him too.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You saw Trunks die, turned into a evil beast, almost killed Vegeta, killed Nappa, and wounded me and the Lord of lords." Dende explained without blinking.

"Are you serious!?" Gohan asked hysterical.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dende said.

"We better get some rest." I interrupted.

"No!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see Bulla staring at Trunks' dead body.

"Happy now?" Dende said turning to Vegeta. He looked at the ground in shame.

"How are we going to explain this to everyone else?" Gohan asked.

"Yamcha's dead too." 18 added walking over.

"We'll worry about this stuff later. I just want to go home." I said.

"Funny, I don't have a home anymore." Dende said.

I slapped my forehead in frustration. I was glad we were able to push back this threat. But we still needed Trunks and Yamcha.

All of a sudden a voice from one of the pods spoke "Vegeta!? Vegeta come in, this is Tora from Sector 3. We have an important message. Planet Vegeta is under attack! I repeat Planet Vegeta is under attack! Please return to the planet immediately sir! Oh no. Help! Please! N-"

_~I finally finished. I left with a bit of a hint as to the next saga. There's a hint on Chapter One as well. Thanks for reading, I'll upload Chapter's 9 and 10 later today._


	9. Chapter 9

_~Here it is. Chapter 9 of the Ice Demon Saga. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

~_Tien_

The battle was still fresh in all of our minds. Although it had been a week since the incident and the pods message nobody could forget seeing Gohan like that. Afterwards we gave Trunks' body to Bulma. She cried upon seeing the boy and when we told her Vegeta did this she fainted. The rest of us rested and we went to retrieve Yamcha's body and discussed over our next move. We all sat around a marble table at Gohan's house. A quiet 18, Krillin, Videl, Dende, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and I were present. Chi-Chi and the Saiyan Bardock were in the other room chatting.

"We need the Dragon Balls so we can revive Trunks and Yamcha." Dende said, "And the temple if I may add."

"Vegeta stole the Dragon Balls and took them to the newly revived Planet Vegeta." Krillin said.

"Well...Planet Vegeta is "under attack" apparently. But by who?" Dende questioned looking at a tied up Vegeta.

"It's probably Frieza." Vegeta answered. I had suggested instead of killing him we get some information out of him. He agreed but he didn't really put up a fight. Trunks' death might have shaken him up. "That fool never did like the Saiyans."

"I can understand why..." Videl muttered. Vegeta gave her a dirty look.

"We need to go to Planet Vegeta. I'm not going to lose it again! Especially not to Frieza!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What wish did you exactly make Vegeta?" Dende asked.

"I wished for all the villains we know and love to be revived. I also wished for the revival of the Saiyan race and the creation of a new Planet Vegeta."

"What!? Why would you resurrect all those villains?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I wanted to kill them all over again. To feel how powerful I'd gotten. To see their faces writhing in fear and agony," Vegeta responded happily. "They'd know I was the strongest being."

"You fool! Now the whole universe is in danger!" Dende shouted. Vegeta looked away from Dende's piercing eyes.

"So, are you going to Planet Vegeta?" Goten asked.

"Yes. We're going to get the Dragon Balls back and wish for all of this to be over!" Gohan said. "Who's coming?"

"I am." 18 said, finally breaking her silence.

"No way." Goten shouted, "I'm gonna end up like Trunks! Dying for no good reason."

"Take me with you," Vegeta said. "You'll need me."

"For what?" I asked.

"Frieza's going to want my head on a silver platter. Someone's going to say that I'm on Earth and he's going to send troops out here to kill me and destroy Earth. Do you really want that?"

Everyone was silent. Gohan nodded and looked around for anyone else who was coming with him. Krillin backed out and so did Videl. She said she needed a break and Krillin had duties as the Turtle Hermit. Dende said he'd come.

"Mr Popo will cover for me." He said.

Mr Popo, the aide of Dende was apparently on vacation at Namek but had come back shortly after the Saiyans had come.

"I don't think I'm going." I said. "The Earth needs someone to be here just in case Frieza or anyone else decide to attack."

"I hope you don't forget about me." Bardock, the Saiyan, said.

After the battle we realized all he wanted to do was find his other son. Nobody told him Raditz had died but we spared him. He said his name was Kakarrot. Gohan broke the news about Goku's death but was at least glad to know his grandfather's identity. He was reminding me of something though. I don't know what.

"Frieza killed me in my time. I'm going to return the favor." He added.

"We're going to have to take a spaceship. Bulma already made one. We'll leave tomorrow." Gohan said, "Shin is still recovering from when I hit him."

It was hard to see Gohan as the uncontrollable monster he was after Trunks' death. I was glad I didn't cross him. He'd knocked Goten out just with the transformation. Shin and Dende were ants to that Gohan. Whatever had happened I hoped it wouldn't occur again. Videl wasn't going to be there to calm him down. If he did he'd probably kill Dende, Vegeta, and 18. Then the Dragon Balls would be useless and he'd go on a rampage. I couldn't think about that though. I had to focus on my training. Becoming stronger. Yet I couldn't stop my mind from drifting on the battle last week. The lady named Fasha was strong but even my Tri Beam wasn't enough. It took the last of my energy to kill her. She had said something before she died though. _He's ok. He's alive. _She had said. Who was she talking about? Bardock? Or maybe..._no. Goku is dead. He flew Kid Buu to a far out distant universe with no inhabitants. Then he died. Buu probably killed him. Or he ran out of air and died. _ I thought to myself. If...if Goku was alive. Where the hell is he!?


	10. Chapter 10

_~I know I said I would upload Chapter 10 yesterday but my computer decided to be a jerk and mess up Microsoft Word. Anyway, here it is!_

Chapter 10

_~18_

We were sitting in the spaceship soaring through space. Everyone was silent left to our own thoughts. Dende was meditating in his seat while Gohan and Vegeta were piloting and navigating this thing. Bardock was admiring the view in his seat and a newly arrived Bulla was sitting behind me. She had demanded to come after seeing us go into the spaceship. Vegeta had convinced us to let her come in the end. I understood why she was coming though. Trunks had been close to her. They were siblings! She wanted to at least help someway in the revival of her brother. It was the same as me, Trunks gave his life for my own. I wanted to repay him. Somehow. I don't know why he did it. Maybe he likes me. So much as to protect me. I was confused about it. _This is why I don't like men._ I thought. Trunks might like me and I don't even know if I feel the same. I didn't know what I'd feel when I saw him again. I guess that would just have to wait. Gohan had said we would take a few hours to get there.

"18?" Bulla whispered into my ear.

"What?" I answered.

"Do you think I should've come?" She asked.

"Of course you should've. Trunks is your brother. He'll be happy to know you helped us. Besides it doesn't matter if trouble comes. I'll protect you." I responded.

"Thanks 18."

I smiled and looked out of my window. Maybe...just maybe...everything would be ok this time.

_~Vegeta_

We were just about in orbit of my home. I turned on the invisibility mechanism and got up. The plan was to send me out there with 18 so we could clear an area for landing. I wasn't exactly excited to go down with that robot. She probably hated me and I hated her. Ever since 18 broke my arm and humiliated me as a Super Saiyan I had despised the woman. The feeling was mutual, probably ever since I killed Trunks. I wasn't happy about it either. I had tried to put Trunks out of the way so I wouldn't kill him but he had to get in my way. Bulla and Bulma would probably never forgive me. I would never forgive myself either.

"Alright, Vegeta. Time to go with 18." Gohan said turning the jets off.

"Understood." I responded. We went toward the airlock, waiting for the door to open to travel into space. The airlock opened and we both entered cold dark space.

I had enough breath to enter orbit. Me and 18 quickly flew at top speed to Planet Vegeta. Then I saw the spaceships. Dozens of them head off towards our ship.

"I'll try and hold them off. You get down to the Planet and find a landing spot!" 18 yelled at me. I nodded and continued my descent towards the familiar ground of Planet Vegeta.

_~Gohan_

"Oh shit!" I yelled as the first cannon fired a beam of energy toward the ship. I quickly turned to avoid impact.

"What's going on?" Bulla asked.

"They know we're here!" I shouted back.

About ten ships then fired beams of energy at us. I tried to turn but it was impossible to avoid. A few beams hit our shield and took it down. Another hit our thrusters and took down our shield.

"Damn it!" I cursed. I turned the rocket engines to full speed. I had to get close enough to the planet so that gravity would pull me in. However I saw two opposing ships explode.

"18! It's 18!" Bulla yelled in relief.

"She's not going to take down all of them but she'll buy us some time." I said.

"Gohan, I'm going out there." Bardock said appearing next to me.

"What? No! Why!?" I asked trying to keep my eyes on the massive amount of ships shooting at us.

"Your left thrusters are out someone has to push this thing if it's gonna move faster!" He answered.

"Fine. Go!" I said. He went toward the airlock and left the ship, "Bulla I'm going to need you to man the cannons alright?"

"You're joking." She assumed.

"No, I'm not. if we're going to live, you will need to fire those damn cannons!" I ordered.

Bulla quickly moved out of her seat and pressed random buttons.

"Are you insane!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do! There's a bunch of blinking lights and we're all gonna die in this stinky stupid ship." Bulla moaned.

"Just aim and-" I began. I was cut off by a beam of energy hitting us. "Aim and shoot! Aim at the ships and what they fire! Hurry up!"

The ship suddenly began to lurch forward and speed up. Bulla began to fire at all the beams of energy hitting the spaceship. One of them almost hit us but was stopped by an invisible force field.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll try to protect us as much as I can." Dende said. He must have casted the shield. But I was more worried about how long it would last.

I looked to our left. A ship was moving slowly in front of us. The idiot had decided to block us. There was no way around it.

"Holy shit! Gohan there's 18!" Bulla screamed. I snapped out of it and saw the android turned around just in time to see us hitting her. We slammed into 18. Her face smashed against the glass in front of us. She had broken through the barrier Dende had created.

"Gohan, I can't keep the shield up much longer!" Dende noted.

"Just a little longer..." I ordered.

We hit the ship and they exploded in a fiery mix of smoke and fire. The shields went down and I couldn't see 18 through the front window anymore. The front window began to crack and as soon as we emerged from the smoke and fire I found us in orbit of Planet Vegeta. We were speeding into the planet and fire had engulfed the ship. 18 was still there trying with all her might to slow us down. Our thrusters were out and the window was about to break.

"Bulla hold your breath!" I warned.

She did as I said and I closed my eyes not wanting to know if I would die in this spaceship or not. I didn't know where Bardock was and Dende was out cold. I heard a crash and felt immediate pain. The window must have pierced my leg and arm. I let go of my breath to cry in pain. I began to choke and felt myself growing weaker. _Goodbye Mom, Goten, Videl._ I thought crying. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

_~I've been a bit lazy and slow with my chapters. I need to start picking up the pace! Anyway enjoy chapter 11_

Chapter 11

_~18_

I didn't expect Gohan to be so stupid as to hit me. I had tried to destroy as many ships as possible to give Gohan an opening and when he got one I ended up getting hit twice by some stupid ship that tried to block us. So now I'm trying to stop this ship from crashing into the planet and taking my friends with it. I saw the glass break and the fire begin to enter the ship. Gohan was out of commission but Bulla seemed to be ok. _Android Barrier!_ I thought causing a big ball of energy to surround me and the others. It was all I could do to protect the ship. It was all I could do. I wasn't strong enough to stop the ship's impact so I can at least find some way to protect Gohan and the others from certain death. We seemed to get closer to the planet until I saw Saiyan houses but I had no time to enjoy the scenery. I closed my eyes and felt the ship meet the ground.

_~Vegeta_

They were insane. _The fools, what are they trying to do, kill me!_? I thought glaring at the space ship bound to collide with the planet. When it landed though, that's what really got me worried.

"Gohan!? Bulla!? 18!?" I shouted into the giant inferno.

I looked behind me. More troops were on their way trying to stop me. I needed help if I was going to keep them away from me. Still I could always leave...defeat Frieza. I'd take back my planet from his cold dead hands and continue to conquer other planets. But I couldn't. Every time I did my family came into my head. Bulla was still in that ship after all. I went Super Saiyan and prepared to fight. I charged at the first group of soldiers. Cui was among them. I blasted half of them away and beat down the rest with punches and kicks and anything really. Cui stood staring at me.

"You think you got stronger?" I asked laughing.

"You can't take me, the Ginyu Force, our troops, and lord Frieza one by one!" He argued.

The rest of the troops nodded and smirked as they saw me. They were strong, all of them. Together they just might defeat me. They all shot energy waves at me and I deflected as much as I could with an explosive wave. Cui then shot millions of energy balls at me. I got hit repeatedly until it felt like I was being ripped apart. Finally it stopped and I saw myself on my knees looking up at Cui.

"Do you agree King Vegeta?" He laughed.

I stared at him. Fully showing my intent to murder the alien.

"The Cold Family wants him alive." A trooper said. Cui nodded and put me in cuffs that restrained my ki. I looked as everyone else from the ship, alive or dead were dragged from inside and cuffed as well.

_~Bardock_

Unfortunately, they had caught me. I had pushed the ship as far as I could until they seemed to fly by themselves. An energy beam hit me from behind and dazed me. Another wave of blasts and beams hit me and sent me flying into Planet Vegeta. I ended up being pushed away from the others and landed right in a empty warehouse. I got up and winced in pain. I may have broken a few ribs or my arm or something but that was all I could tell. I looked around at the boxes around me. They were labeled to be delivered but what was in them? I didn't have time to think because I heard the door break down.

"Who's in here?" Someone yelled. A wave of energy broke the stack of boxes I was hiding behind and I rolled behind another stack. There was a back exit in front of me but I would be seen. The lights were off anyway. No one would see me. I ran toward the door and knocked it down. A beam grazed my right arm as I was brought out into the daylight. I looked around. I had to get to one of those healing stations. Either that or find the others. I waited for the guy to come outside and snapped his neck. He fell over, dead. I dragged him back into the darkness and when I came out I had put on the trooper's armor. The armor was yellow and black. Shoulder guards and a cap to hold down my messy hair were the only extras I had. I went around the warehouse to see a large castle standing high and mighty. It had to be Frieza's castle. I saw a large mass of troops heading toward it. My eyes fell on my group I had come here with. My grandson and Vegeta among them. I slowly walked toward the troop and discreetly joined them. _Looks like I would see Frieza sooner than planned._ I thought feeling a rush of excitement come over me.


	12. Chapter 12

~_Vegeta's going to be a good guy for now. But a leopard never changes its spots. I also have a little surprise character in this one._

Chapter 12

_~Bulla_

When I woke up I realized I was upside down. I flailed around panicking for a few minutes but I looked around and saw 18, Gohan, and Dende to my side.

"Where are we?" I whispered looking around.

I was hanging from a stone wall. There was a skylight on the ceiling and across from me was a room. I could only see shadows through it though. Down on the floor was an arena with a marble floor. My dad stood there looking at two aliens one was blue and one was red. The red one had long white hair and weird armor. He was kind of cute. The blue had the same fashion sense it seemed. _Saiyans and aliens were all boring. Sometimes handsome, but boring._ I thought. Then the two aliens started to do some sort of lame dance.

"Fuuuuuu-sion!" They began, "HA!" There was a flash of light.

"Shit, they know fusion." Gohan said.

"What's fusion?" I asked. I looked at the two aliens yet there was only one. He had purple skin and the same long hair. His eyes were red like the blue alien. He wasn't tall or short but more in the middle.

"When two people combine into one person. They also get more powerful. Your father and Goku did it. So did Goten and Trunks." Dende answered.

The purple man did a bunch of silly poses then said, "I am the fastest, handsomest, and strongest being in the universe! I am Beicer!"

His voice was a mix of an australian accent and someone with a very rough voice. This Beicer guy didn't look that menacing.

"He looks like a dork and that's anything but handsome." I criticized in disgust.

"He doesn't need to look nice!" Dende said, "All that matters is his strength and right now it's higher than Vegeta!"

_~Vegeta_

Those two imbeciles got even more powerful. I went Super Saiyan and watched as Beicer began to move. I couldn't see him neither feel him. I felt ten punches to my stomach and another to my chest. I flew up and hit the invisible cage that contained me in here. Frieza was smart. I was brought to his feet in chains and he laughed at me and threw me in a dungeon with the rest of the Saiyans. He took me out of there and then threw me in another prison. Me! The king of all Saiyans! He decided to put me up against the Ginyu Force. Make a game out of this. Now I was facing an opponent who I couldn't see. Beicer then grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. He delivered another six kicks to my back. His feet crushed me on the ground. My Super Saiyan form was no match for this.

"The Purple Blur is defeating a king!" Beicer bragged.

I then launched a super explosive wave to get him off my back. I charged my ki but these cuffs wouldn't allow me to. I felt a blow to the face and another to my back. This repeated all over my body. Blood dripped from my mouth. I was knocked face first into the cage again.

"Take this, monkey!" Beicer yelled, "Purple Meteor!"

A giant ball of purple energy was aimed and shot at me. _I have to break these cufflings now!_ I thought charging my energy. The ball of energy got closer and I brought out all the energy I had. I transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. I let my muscles expand and heard the cuffs crack. I smirked and broke free of the restraints.

"Big Bang Attack!" I shouted and fired a light blue orb of energy at the opposing one. The explosion gave me the chance to sneak up behind Beicer. A blow to the head caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Go ahead Beicer. Just try to hurt me." I begged Beicer.

"Your funeral buddy!" He responded he punched and kicked with everything he had but it was like flies tickling me. I smacked him aside with a simple backhand slap.

"You...you cheater!" Beicer exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." I said. I then obliterated his body with a point blank beam.

I looked up at the room where the Cold Family was residing. I transformed into a Super Saiyan Two and destroyed the barrier surrounding the arena.

"Vegeta!" Gohan called, "Get us out of here!"

"No," I answered, "I'm going to kill Frieza and his stupid family first. Then I'll come back for you."

I ignored his protests and flew at top speed toward the room where Frieza was waiting. _You will die Frieza! _I thought yelling in rage.


	13. Chapter 13

_~Chapter 14 will be up later today. Thanks for reading._

Chapter 13

_~Gohan_

I struggled to break free of the chains holding me. Vegeta had already broken into Frieza's room and they must have taken it outside because I could no longer hear anything. Vegeta would probably get himself killed taking on the Cold Family. When we'd been brought to the castle, I was barely conscious. King Cold stood on the grand throne and his sons sat by him. The Ginyu Force and Salza's Armored Squad had taken positions by their masters.

"Frieza, you may decide what, may happens to them." King Cold had said.

"I thought you'd never ask, father," Frieza had answered. "Lock them up with the other monkeys. We'll make a bit of a game out of this occasion."

And now I'm here. The others weren't doing very well and I had no idea where Bardock was. With these cuffs on I couldn't go Super Saiyan and break the chains. He was our only hope now.

"Anybody have any ideas?" I asked looking at the others.

"We have to get the Dragon Balls!" 18 exclaimed.

"No duh," Bulla muttered. "The Dragon Balls won't even work for another like three years or something right?"

"The power of six Saiyans can revive the Dragon Balls from inactivity." Dende noted. "But they have to have achieved the level of Super Saiyan.

I looked at Dende, "You're joking. There are six Super Saiyans! Who's to say Vegeta didn't teach the whole Saiyan race the power to transform!?"

"We have to get out of here." 18 emphasized.

I continued to struggle with the chains but nothing worked.

"I have an idea. But you must trust me on this," Dende said. "Cut off my head. As a Namekian I can regenerate my whole body if my head is intact."

"I can't! My chi is out of balance. I don't know if I'd fire an energy wave or a ball of energy." I mentioned.

"Gohan, it's the onl-" Dende stopped and I saw his head separate from the rest of his body. I saw 18's eyes flashing a light pink then stopping.

"You were too much of a wimp to do it," She said.

Dende screamed in pain. His neck emerged then his torso, his arms and legs then reappeared. He panted and coughed. His body lay in a pool of purple blood. He flashed an energy wave at out chains and they broke. We fell onto the ground. Dende crawled over to his clothes and put them on.

"You ok?" I asked, still frozen in fear at Dende's regeneration.

"What do you think?" He answered. "Now, let's go kick some ass."

_~Vegeta_

I could take them all on any day. But they decided to put a bunch of soldiers in between me and them. Zarbon and Dodoria had gotten in my way first.

"I hope you're ready for death Vegeta. Me and Dodoria have been preparing and Hell for the day you and I would meet." Zarbon began. He flew toward us with new speed. He was still too weak. I punched his gut and blew a hole in his stomach. He fell over fainting and bleeding.

"I guess I can't go easy on you." Dodoria said. He charged his ki and it seemed like he would transform. The spikes on his head grew longer, the spikes on his head did the same. A tail emerged from Dodoria's rear and he laughed in wonder. "Feel my strength! Fear it!"

He charged toward me hitting me with his wrists. The spikes pierced my skin and I grunted in pain. I used his own weight against him and threw him over on his back. I stomped on his stomach and blood erupted from his mouth.

"Oops. Did I hurt you?" I asked.

I crushed his chest and felt the snap, I had broken his ribs. Dodoria cried out in pain and the spikes retreated back into his body. His tail fell off. I looked at the Ginyu Force. They were preparing to step in.

"Recoome Kick!" Recoome screamed flying at me. I blocked his kick and threw him into the ground face first. I cut his leg off and he screamed and cried even more. Guldo stared at me in fear.

"I wouldn't waste my time on a fool like you." I assured him.

He moved out of my way and I smirked. I felt a blast hit me in the back and surround me and it hurt.

"Just for that Recoome," I began, "I'll make your life a living hell!"

I fired a volley of energy balls at Recoome's body. I didn't kill him though. That could wait. I looked at Captain Ginyu, who had raised his power and rushed at me. We exchanged blows, not hitting each other, but I landed an uppercut on his chin and punched him away to the right. I moved quickly to smash him into the ground head first. His face was in the dirt and I put my hand in the form of a gun and shot his spine. He thrashed and screamed in pain and finally stopped. I looked around and realized that only King Cold and his sons were left.

"I guess Cui and the Armored Squad were too afraid of my power. I'm not that strong. It's just because your men are weak." I admitted.

"At least you saved on for me." Frieza said firing a death beam at Guldo. I heard his shout and then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"You fool, Vegeta. I hope you have prepared something more than a Super Saiyan because I have surpassed that level. Fear us! We are the Ice Demons!" King Cold shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

_~I know I said it was going to be up yesterday but it was a long day. I'll upload three chapters today to make up for it. And sorry for the confusion. This is chapter 14. _

Chapter 14

_~Bardock_

I walked down the hall, my footsteps echoing and my shadow following me in the light. I was approaching the Prison Keepers office. All I had to do was break in there and open all cells. Then the Saiyans would all be free. A few other soldiers and guards had passed me and I had tensed up preparing for a fight. They didn't acknowledge me though and I kept going. I didn't know where the rest of my group was. I'd left them behind Frieza had decided to throw them in the dungeon. I wanted to kill Frieza right there. But I had decided to gather information on Frieza and the cells. Frieza belonged to a race called the Ice Demons and he sent his troops here to defeat the Saiyans and lock them up. This time he had help from his brother and father otherwise he would have been defeated. I've never met them before but they're supposed to be stronger than Frieza. I reached the Prison Keeper's office and found that he was there reading a book. I had to be smart if I was going to unlock all the cells. I walked calmly over to the door but before I could open it I heard a blast. The alarm rang loudly and the guards from the cell blocks started to run in the direction of the blast. The Prison Keeper emerged from his room and ran toward the blast as well.

"All units! Please head toward the arena. Prisoner has escaped." A voice informed.

I smiled, "Thanks Vegeta." _I'm coming Frieza. Just you wait._

_~Bulla_

It seemed like a war went on. I saw a few bodies laying on the ground outside of the observation room for the arena. _Must be dead. _I jumped down from the hole and met up with the rest of the group. There was a guy with green skin and green hair. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Can I save this guy? He's hot! And I bet he's alive." I begged.

"Zarbon?" Gohan asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, look at his face! His hair! Come on!"

"Please...help me." Zarbon whispered, grabbing onto my ankle.

Everyone stared at the alien with wide eyes. There was a hole in his stomach and blood was leaking down his nose and mouth. He blinked once and then stopped.

"Not so good looking now huh?" 18 asked.

"Shut up!" I answered looking at the rest of dead bodies. There was a guy with spikes on his head and arms. He was dead too. Another guy with red hair and a black suit was lying on the floor. Blood leaking out of his thigh. _There should be a leg there._ I thought trying to look away.

"Vegeta was brutal." Dende whispered.

"Alright. That's enough, here's where we split up." Gohan said.

"What?" I asked. "I want to see this to the end!"

"No. We need to find the Dragon Balls and find another ship. We don't have one anymore." Gohan explained. "Bulla, you go find a ship. I trust you can do it alone. 18 you go with Dende to find the Dragon Balls."

"Gohan! You can't just leave a 13 year old to handle something like this." 18 protested.

"We don't have a choice!" He yelled. "I'm going to go after Vegeta and help him. You need to stay away. I lost Trunks and I'm not going to lose anyone else!"

Everyone nodded in silence. I walked away toward the ships to the north. I had to steal at least one and get out of here. I was scared to go by myself. But I had to do it. I came this time and I was going to help. Whether it cost me my life or not.

_~Vegeta_

I had to go Super Saiyan Three to fight all of them at once. Frieza had gone full power and Cooler had turned into his final transformation. I fired a Big Bang Bomb attack at King Cold then fought with his sons. Their strength had increased dramatically.

"You can't handle the Ice Demons Vegeta. Give up and we may let you live." Cooler spoke.

"Over my dead body you bastards!" I said.

I kicked him upwards and stalled Frieza with a punch to the stomach. I felt hands close around my feet and the next thing I knew I was flying into the ground. I stopped myself when I was inches away.

"Big Dipper!" I yelled and fired a line of energy. It appeared to go straight but went upwards to hit Frieza. He screamed in pain and I laughed. The Big Bang Bomb exploded suddenly. King Cold and Cooler regrouped. Frieza broke free of the Big Dipper and joined his family. The three held their pointer finger up at the sky.

"Tri-Nova!" A massive ball of energy formed above them. It would probably destroy the planet if I let it hit. The ball glowed like the sun and they released it.

"Super Galick Gun!" I yelled and fired the yellow wave of energy at the ball. At first it was weak but I put all my power into it and more so. We were equal. But something booster the power of the attack and I began to be pushed back. It was too much. My beam was dying. Then I felt it. A power that could only belong to one person. Son Gohan.


	15. Chapter 15

_~Just realized that I'm nearing the end of this Saga. Anyway enjoy!_

Chapter 15

_~Gohan_

I saw the energy. The ball of red and orange that gave off an unbearable heat. I could feel it's enormous amount of energy. It was incredible. I alone couldn't destroy it. I transformed into a Super Saiyan Two and went to help Vegeta. I couldn't lose myself this time. I needed to have control, if I did I would end up destroying the planet. I landed beside Vegeta who was struggling with this force. I charged the move my father had taught me and released it.

"Super Kamehameha!" I shouted.

I poured all my energy into it. The Supernova began to move backwards in the direction of the Cold Family. _Almost...just a little more!_ My heart stopped as I saw the ball of energy begin to shine. It exploded into a million ki blasts and destroyed the area. I couldn't see anymore. My skin was on fire and I wished I would just die already. I couldn't handle it. My strength decreased greatly as my Super Saiyan form disappeared. Then everything went black.

_~Bulla_

I found a ship. The problem was that two dozen men were guarding it. It was Frieza's private ship. I could've chosen any ship, but I couldn't help it. Mom had taught me a lot about ships and technology. When I wasn't shopping or looking at boys. Peace had slipped in fast after Buu was gone. All I remembered from there was dying when Super Buu attacked the Lookout. We were young and weak. There was absolutely no way we could defeat him. I watched from Heaven as Goku took that Buu into outer space. Soon after that I was revived. Then life went on. Dad wanted me to train but I hated it. I felt like being a normal teenage girl. Not a brute with no brain like Dad and Trunks.

Still I felt useless at times. Like when Dad left. I couldn't change his mind. I was the last one to see him. I tried to stop him. But he just left. Now, I couldn't just sit on the sidelines. I was going to fight. I pulled out my revolver. I doubted it would make a difference but if I could take down just one I could steal his gun. I fired a couple shots at an alien that was closest to me. They bounced off of him harmlessly and he looked at me, anger in his eyes. I ran away from behind a crate to the purple lake and jumped in. A bunch of beams followed me and entered the water. I dropped my gun. I swam around for a while then I swam to the top and looked around. The alien hadn't spotted me yet and his friends weren't helping. I went underwater and swam to his feet. I grabbed it and dragged him in. He fired a couple of blind shots from his hand and I reached for his gun. I felt a hand close around my neck and I quickly grabbed the gun and shot him in the stomach. His hand released from my neck and his body floated to the lake bottom.

I then swam to the shore and ran toward the ship firing at anyone who got in my way. I hit a two aliens in the leg and killed a third one. I aimed at another one and shot nothing. I slowed down wondering what had happened and I felt a pain in my leg. Someone had fired a hole in it. I bit down hard on my tongue and fired an energy beam at him. His head was gone and he fell over dead. I had only taken down four of the two dozen that surrounded me. I held my leg cringing in pain.

"Foolish girl. Wasn't she one of the humans that came here?" A soldier asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lord Cooler won't be mad if we kill her. Right Appule?" Another soldier answered.

"Lord Frieza won't be mad either. We can do what we like with her." Appule agreed.

"Don't! Please! He'll be so pissed off!" I pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you?" The alien, Appule, questioned.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't," A man said. He had hair similar to my father and a brown beard. His stern expression even reminded me more of dad. His armor looked like the average armor but had a symbol on his left chest.

"What the hell!?" A soldier said dropping his gun in fear.

The man went Super Saiyan and hit each soldier with a beam. They were hit and a hole was burned through the soldiers' bodies. They dropped to the floor, dead. _Just who is this guy!?_ I thought.

"I'd recognize a member of the Royal Family anywhere. Your chi matches that of Vegeta's." The man said. "Greetings young lady, I'm your grandfather."

_~Dende_

We had found a little room nearby Frieza's sleeping quarters. In the center was a table that held the seven Dragon Balls, which were now stones.

"Ok, we found them," 18 began. "What now? Bulla might not have that ship ready yet."

"We'll just have to hope she does." I said grabbing the Dragon Balls and putting them in a small pack.

The palace was deserted other than for a couple guards which we easily defeated which made entering easy. Exiting would be the same. Surprisingly I heard the door open and turned around to see Salza and his squad.

"What are you doing here!?" Salza asked. Dore and Neizu prepared to attack.

"Buzz off you morons." 18 said.

"You should shut your mouth blondie!" Dore responded. "We're going to take those Dragon Balls from your dead body, bitch!"

18 hit Dore in the stomach with a punch. She slapped Salza repeatedly and threw him onto his back. She blasted Neizu into millions of pieces. She then kicked Dore in the nuts and left him crying on the pavement. She turned to a angry Salza launched a destructo disc and cut Salza's body in half.

"You just..." Dore said staring at Salza's body.

"Killed him? No duh." 18 then punched Dore in the neck. She hit him in a vital spot. He coughed and looked into 18's eyes his body the fell over. "They weren't very strong."

"Let's go, we don't have time to kill." I ordered.

We left the room and I blasted a hole in the ceiling. We flew out of the building you could feel the massive chi to the left. It was evil and disturbing. It was stronger then anyone else on this planet. It made me tremble.

"What's wrong?" 18 asked.

"It's them. The Demons. They're so strong." I whispered.

"Come on, we have to go meet up with Bulla." She emphasized.

I nodded and we flew to Bulla's faint chi and saw her sitting by the water's edge with another man I didn't recognize.

"Hey! Guys!" Bulla yelled.

We landed and I couldn't help but stare at the man who began to walk toward us with Bulla. She began to speak, "I ran into some family. You'd never believe it but I my grandfather came and rescued me!"

"What!?" I asked. A man walked out of the ship. His royal armor was tattered and rickety but he gave off a vibe that said, "I'm in charge. I'm the boss."

"Hello. I am Vegeta Sr." He said.

"I'm Dende." I managed to say.

"Is the ship ready?" 18 asked, not keeping her eyes off Vegeta Sr.

"Yep, we just have to wait for Gohan, Dad, and Bardock." Bulla answered

"Shouldn't we leave now?" 18 suggested. "We have the Dragon Balls, and if they die we can just resurrect them."

"No!" Bulla protested. "Everyone is over there, we can't leave them just like that!"

I heard a few screams of pain and a few explosions from the area where Gohan had went. They seemed to get closer and closer to us by the minute. "We may not have a choice."

_~This was a bit of a long chapter, but I had to get the rest of the group together before going back to Gohan and the rest. There will be two more chapters in the Ice Demon Saga and then it'll be the Universal Clash Saga. Thanks for reading. And if you can, give me some feedback, I'd like to know if there's anything I should improve upon. I might add some OC characters.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_~The next chapter will be the end of this saga. I think I might upload it. I don't know. I still have to type it. Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy!_

Chapter 16

_~Bardock_

I was flying with the rest of the Saiyans toward Gohan and the others. I mass of soldiers were also rushing toward the area to aid their masters. When we saw the massive crater I hoped Gohan and Vegeta were alive and ok. Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold were looking at us smirking.

"Ready!" I shouted. The troops were gathering together and preparing for a fight. "Chaaaarge!"

The Saiyans flew toward the ground troops and a battle broke out. At times it was one on one. Sometimes groups fought against groups. It was an all out war on Planet Vegeta. I flew toward the trio that remained untouched throughout this whole battle.

"Bardock...how nice it is to see you again." Frieza said.

"Too many monkeys." King Cold muttered.

"My name is Bardock. I am a Saiyan among Saiyans! I am more than you'll ever be!" I shouted. I went Super Saiyan Two and observed my opponents. Frieza's power and appearance increased dramatically. He was more powerful than me. Cooler was tall and stronger than Frieza, yet there was King Cold who was more powerful than both his sons. _I'm going to die._ I thought preparing to attack.

_~Gohan_

The pain was unbearable. It took a lot just to get up. As far as I knew a bunch of Saiyans had appeared out of nowhere and began to fight the opposing soldiers. I was in a house that had survived the blast and was hiding in it. I looked outside to see my grandfather Bardock fighting all three Ice Demons by himself. He seemed to be doing well until he was caught off guard by a powerful kick to his stomach. Frieza slammed him into the ground and they began to pummel him. They laughed in satisfaction and didn't stop until a few sickening cracks were heard. _No..._I walked out of the house and hobbled along until I reached King Cold and his sons.

"Look he survived! That brat actually lived." Frieza exclaimed.

"Stop it. Stop hurting him!" I shouted. Super Saiyan was useless against them. I had to rely on my mystic power up. I charged my ki and felt my transformation. My hair grew longer and my muscles grew a little. I stared at Frieza.

"I'm going to kill you." I then flew toward them and fought them all. King Cold pulled a sword out of his scabbard and I blocked and broke it. I kicked both Cooler and Frieza who were attacking my sides in the stomach and delivered a series of blows to King Cold.

"Take this! Death Beam!" Cooler shouted firing a thin beam of energy.

I moved to the side to dodge it, "Mystic Masenko!" I shouted.

I fired a beam of blue energy out of my palms, it hit Cooler dead on and exploded. He was now in his original form and out cold. I was stronger than all of them right now. They didn't stand a chance.

"You cannot do this! We will kill you!" Frieza shouted.

"I wouldn't say so you son of a bitch." I responded.

"How dare you insult me!" King Cold interrupted firing a death beam at me. I deflected it and punched him in the stomach.

"Die you monkey scum!" Frieza said as he charged a surprise death beam at me but a blast of energy hit him dead on and he was obliterated in it.

"Frieza!" King Cold exclaimed.

Bardock was standing on his feet. His hair was long and golden and his expression was a mix of rage and satisfaction.

"Grandfather!" I laughed grinning.

King Cold wasn't laughing. His ki was rising and his power was unbelievably high. Then he transformed.

_~Vegeta_

I was useless. Lying in this crater watching Kakarrot's son and father battle Frieza and his family. I could barely move my arm but my legs wouldn't respond. I think they're broken. Even still, my race fought proudly and ruthlessly against the foot soldiers. Still. I couldn't just lay here. When I first came to Earth to fight Kakarrot I never gave up. His son had given me hell but I never gave up. I couldn't. When I started a family with Bulma and Cell came along I never gave up, I fought him with everything I had even though I lost! Even when Buu and Babidi had come and I had almost died I never gave up. _You're just going to sit on the sidelines and wait for all this to blow over Vegeta? Huh?_ I thought. _No. I have to help in some way!_ I looked up at Planet Vegeta's half moon. I had an idea. I charged energy into my hand and fired it.

"Eat this worms!" I said. The light expanded and became a full moon. Most Saiyans looked up at it and immediately began to transform. I laughed and thought, _how do you like these real monkeys Frieza?_

_~Gohan_

King Cold resembled Frieza in his final form now. He was much stronger now, that was for sure. However the addition of the fake moon caused an instant transformation among all the Saiyans. King Cold and me followed each other to a different area away from the Golden Great Apes as I saw Bardock begin to transform. We were now near the castle King Cold had first resided in.

"You think you can still challenge me in this form? I'm stronger than Frieza and Cooler combined times ten!" King Cold bragged.

"You're strong, I admit. But are you stronger than me!?" I said charging at the King.

I tried to deliver a kick to his jaw but he blocked it effortlessly and threw me onto my back and face repeatedly then threw me into the castle. He then crashed through the ceiling and head butted my gut sending me a few feet further into the ground. He then grabbed my neck with his tail and strangled me. I coughed and choked. He threw me upwards onto the tile. He pummeled my backside all over. I screamed in pain and felt an especially hard blow to my arm. I couldn't feel it anymore. He fired a death beam at my other arm and it hit. I cried out realizing it wouldn't move either. King Cold grabbed my neck with his hand and held tight. I felt myself slipping away. My life was fading fast. I kicked him in the chest and he let go.

"You are the son of Goku? You are pathetic. Just like your father was when I saw him."

"You know where he is?" I asked barely getting the words out.

"Why do you want to know?" He responded glaring at me.

"He's my father. I need to know." I said.

"I do. When I was revived that little fool Babidi tried to get me under his control. He sent this pink alien after me. It took the combined power of me and my sons just to get him away from me. The last I saw of Son Goku was his body crashing into a nearby planet after I pushed away the pink alien." King Cold explained.

_He's alive...my dad is alive!_ I thought. Still I couldn't move. I was at the mercy of King Cold. All of a sudden I heard a yell.

"Kaioken x20!" It said. I realized it was Videl.

I looked at her as she delivered a super powered punch to King Cold's face. He stumbled backwards and looked at the girl. Videl was standing by Shin and Goten.

"I came anyway," Goten said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He went Super Saiyan Two and prepared to fight King Cold. Shin powered up and stared at the furious King Cold.

"A god, a monkey, and a girl?" King Cold asked. "That's your cavalry?"

"It's enough to defeat you!" Videl said charging at King Cold. He blocked her kick and slammed her head into the ground. Goten charged along with Shin but were knocked away with a simple punch.

"Damn, this guy's good!" Goten admitted.

"I'm your worst nightmare you stupid monkey!" King Cold added hitting him with an uppercut. He kicked Shin's left arm and it broke. He then blasted him away. Videl flew at King Cold at top speed and held her own against his blows for a while. He grabbed her leg with his tail and slammed her into the ground. He punched her repeatedly deeper and deeper into the ground and launched a massive ball of energy at the crater.

"Die!" He yelled. It exploded causing me to fly away and the building to crumble. I tried to get up and help Videl but I couldn't My arms were still out of commission.

King Cold rose out of the rubble looking at himself. He then said, "Great, I got myself dirty."

There was a huge crater where Videl had been hit. I couldn't feel her chi anymore. King Cold looked at me and landed right next to me. He kicked my side and kicked me over onto my back. I looked up at his menacing face.

"Do you see it? Do you see death?" He said.

He pointed a finger at me and charged one final death beam. I cried at that moment. Videl was probably dead. She had saved me from myself and now look at me. I was going to die along with her. King Cold would then kill Shin and Goten. The rest of the Saiyans, Dende and the others. Mom. Dad. Everyone. This was the end. I braced myself for death and closed my eyes. Wishing it would come sooner.


	17. Chapter 17

_~The end of the Ice Demon Saga. Enjoy! I think after this I'm going to make Chapter 18 into a what happened after._

Chapter 17

_~Bardock_

I couldn't really feel myself. I was just filled with rage and anger. I needed to destroy everything that was around me. I had picked up a small alien with purple skin. He flailed around screaming for help.

"Please don't kill me!" The purple alien screamed. I crushed his bones and dropped him to the ground.

"Cui!" Another alien yelled. I stepped on him.

It was a mix of Golden Great Apes and normal Great Apes. The foot soldiers didn't stand a chance. We didn't let any of them survive. Most ran, some tried to fight back, how foolish they were. They were all just like flies buzzing around a human. I would squash them and kill them until it was just us Saiyans left. This was Planet Vegeta. _It will not be yours Frieza!_

_~Dende_

Vegeta Sr. had transformed. I don't think he meant to, but it happened. He saw the fake moon and transformed into a rampaging Great Ape. However he didn't start to crush the ship and us with it as I expected.

"Vegeta...he needs my help," Vegeta Sr. said looking towards the battle area. "He's dying."

"Carry me to him, I shall heal him." I said.

"Dende! No!" 18 shouted. "You're important, we can't risk your death."

"It's okay, 18. I have made my decision. Vegeta is an important ally."

18 made a disapproving face. Then she nodded and went back inside the ship. Vegeta Sr. picked me up and carried me on his shoulder. We walked toward the damaged area that had become a war zone. Apes, golden and brown ran around crushing and killing foot soldiers. They howled furiously at the fake moon and continued this rampage. On the outside, I showed no fear. On the inside I was the small Namekian child I had been on Namek.

"There." Vegeta Sr. said, pointing to a body in blue training armor. He picked Vegeta up and put him next to me.

"Carry him away from here. And tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry for everything." Vegeta Sr. said.

I nodded and levitated into the air. I took one last look at Great Ape Vegeta. He felt it too. The end was coming. He was going to go down fighting like a true Saiyan warrior. King Cold was too strong. He had sent a blast into Planet Vegeta earlier and I felt the planet begin to weaken. It wouldn't be long now. I nodded in respect flying away toward the castle to heal Vegeta. I could feel King Cold but I could no longer feel Gohan or the strange new energies that had appeared. I was getting closer though. _Don't go there, Dende_. _If you do you'll die._ I told myself. I smiled, _it doesn't matter anyway. Planet Vegeta is going to explode into a million pieces._

_~Videl_

I was still stuck in this terrible pit. I had begun to move ignoring the enormous amount of pain I felt when lava began to rise out of the crater. I was burnt by King Cold's move but even more so by the lava. I was hot, dirty, weak. There was nothing I could do but crawl for my life. The lava rose up higher and higher. I wanted to see Gohan one last time before I died. My dad too. _Dad._ He would be all alone if I was dead. All alone with no one to care for him. We'd already lost mom. I couldn't let him go through that again. I got my second wind and somehow managed to get up. I stream of lava burst to the right of me and nearly knocked me over. When I reached the top the lava was at my heels.

"Help." I managed to whisper in a hoarse tone.

"Videl!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Dende flying towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt better. He couldn't heal all my wounds though. My right arm remained broken and my head was still pounding.

"Listen, Planet Vegeta is going to blow up in about one hour. There's a ship waiting at the docks, get to it! It's your only hope of escape."

"The Kaioshin. He's here. Under the rubble." I informed him.

"I'll get him out, you ne-" Dende stopped. He seemed to look behind me instead of at me. Then I knew what it was. I felt a cold breath on my neck.

"You should join Gohan." The demon, King Cold said.

He then grabbed my leg with his tail and flung me over near Gohan. I landed on my bad arm and nearly fainted from the pain. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I inspected Gohan. There was a hole in his stomach and his chest was barely rising. I moved toward him slowly and put my hand on his.

"I'm sorry Videl. I can't do it. He's too strong." Gohan whispered.

"I know." I answered. I moved closer to him and cried onto his chest. If I was going to die on this wretched planet. I would die with Gohan.

_~Goten_

I dug myself out of the rubble when I heard the rumble. Lava shot out of a geyser a few yards away from me and I struggled to get out from under this rock burial. As soon as I got out I saw King Cold beating the crap out of Dende and Vegeta flying towards him. King Cold's tail grabbed Vegeta by his neck and he threw him into the lava filled crater next to him. I went Super Saiyan Two and flew at King Cold. I punched him away from Dende with surprising speed.

"Get up!" I ordered. "You're not going to die here. If you do then it's over!"

Dende got to his feet. His arm was missing but he took care of that. King Cold walked back over here with ease. Me and Dende backed away slowly.

"You're the only one that can fight him Goten. You have to hold him off while I try to find the Kaioshin. He can teleport us out of here." Dende said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the fate of the universe is in my hands, all that hero bullshit." I responded. "Tell my mom I love her, okay?"

With that said, I quickly flew to King Cold and began to fight. He blocked my first punch but I hit him in the chest with my right arm and kneed his stomach. He grabbed my neck with his hand and slammed me into the ground. He then kicked me and stomped on me. I recovered and got up to fire a weak kamehameha. He dodged it and punched my face. I held my nose, it had broken and blood was now running from it. King Cold pointed at my leg and fired a death beam. He then hit my arm and my stomach and all over my body. Finally it stopped. I was bloody all over and I couldn't feel anything but pain. He stepped on my chest and put pressure on it. I was desperate and weak. I couldn't even move. The tail wrapped around my neck and I began to choke. I coughed and gagged but I couldn't even stop him. My vision was fading and my heartbeat was slowing. I cried but no sound came out. Then everything went black.

_~Dende_

I heard a sickening crack and turned to see King Cold releasing Goten from his grip. I held back my emotions and focused on dragging Shin away from here. King Cold looked at me and smiled. He then fired a blade of energy at me and Shin, it came fast and I didn't have time to think. I moved to the left and felt my left leg and arm separate from the rest of my body. Shin's hand came off as well. He awoke from unconsciousness screaming once he took a glance at the bleeding stump that should have held his hand and fainted. I felt panic take over me. It was over. Shin could no longer teleport. If I died, so would the Dragon Balls. I regenerated my limbs and shut my eyes. Then I heard it. There was no longer the constant rumbling of a dying planet but footsteps. Loud and giant footsteps. I looked to see an army of Great Apes running and jumping over to King Cold. He looked in their direction and I saw it. A face of fear. King Cold fired a death beam and hit a Great Ape in the chest. He ignored it and attacked King Cold.

"NO! STOP! I COMMAND YOU!" King Cold yelled.

The Great Apes crushed him, kicked him, and attacked him with everything they had. The last Ice Demon didn't stand a chance. There was only thirty minutes until the planet blew up. I picked up Shin and almost flew away. I heard a splash and Vegeta emerged from the lava, badly burnt, but alive. He wheezed and reached for me.

"Help me, Dende." He begged.

I grabbed his hand and flew at top speed away from the area. There was one lone ship taking off. It was moving fast to avoid lava spouts that rose high into the air. The door to the ship opened and 18 was there holding out her hand. I flew a little bit faster I couldn't grab onto 18's hands. I was holding Shin and Vegeta in each one.

"Let go of Vegeta!" She screamed.

A chunk of Planet Vegeta exploded and sprayed lava onto my back. I had to make a decision fast or I would die here. I healed Shin as much as I could using all of my reserved power. He woke up looking around at where we were.

"Teleport!" I said letting him go.

He screamed and reached for me. He seemed to have forgotten how to fly. He fell down to Planet Vegeta and right before the flames ate him up, he disappeared. I didn't feel his chi anymore. I reached out for 18's hand and grabbed it with my stretch ability. She pulled me in using her strength and ordered Bulla to close the doors. The sight of a burning planet disappeared.

"Where's Gohan!?" 18 questioned. I ignored her. Everything ached. My head was pounding and I felt like curling up into a ball and dying.

"Dende?" 18 asked.

"Just leave me alone." I answered. _I left Gohan and Videl there to die. Goten died because of me. Shin lost his hand because of me. Vegeta's hurt because of me. Everything is my fault!_ I went to sit in a chair and looked into space. There was one thing. King Cold was dead and this was all over. _All over._

_~That was my longest chapter I think. I'm going to upload Chapter 18 and maybe 19. Sorry about the length. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. And for those of you who want more romance, I'll put it in the next chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

_~Chapter 18 is going to be more of a filler. It's going to get a viewpoint from Planet Vegeta's destruction. I'll introduce my first OC character here too. Anyway, enjoy._

Chapter 18

_~Bardock_

We were beating the crap out of King Cold. Then it was over. Something must have happened to the Blutz Waves because everyone began to shrink in size. We were normal humans again. Some of us were unconscious. Some were awake and screaming in terror as they saw the rising lava and the fire. Destruction surrounded us all. I stared at King Cold. His leg was missing and someone had stomped on him because his lower half was crushed. He looked into my eyes, spitting up blood.

"We're going down together." He whispered.

"Where's your ship!?" I questioned. He laughed causing more blood to come up.

"Doesn't...matter. We're...all...dead. You monkeys...and me." King Cold answered. He coughed up more blood and breathed his final breath. He was gone.

Vegeta Sr. was leading the Saiyans to the dock to find more ships. I followed the mass of confused people. We stumbled across a crack in the planet. Lava was rising up continuously.

"Jump across!" He shouted. We were out energy and could no longer fly. We jumped across the geyser. A few people slipped and fell into the lava. I woman holding her sleeping baby were hesitating to jump. I picked them up and got them across.

"Thank you!" The woman shouted. She joined the rest of the group. A spout of lava shot up and burned a few people. They either fell and didn't get up, or kept on running.

"Someone help!" A voice shouted.

I turned around to see a girl slipping into a newly opened crack. I reached for her hand but I was too late. She fell in. She looked to only be nine or ten years old. I sat there for a while staring into the crack. Then I remembered that the Planet was going to explode. When I caught back up with the Saiyans. I realized that only about 100 of us were left. There weren't much Saiyans to start with but this was disastrous. We reached the dock and stared in horror. There were no ships left. Everyone went into a panic. _Great Saiyan of the past, watch over us now._ I prayed.

_~Brussal_

I was scared for my life. Me and my brother reached the dock luckily but when we saw no ships we looked at each other and hugged. Spraut was crying. Lava and fire was everywhere. Suddenly, a chunk of ground was lifted into the air, lava pushing it upwards into the sky. A lot of Saiyans were on that one. I heard screams and yells as well as a baby's cry. I held Spraut even tighter. Tears began to run down my cheeks too. There looked around and saw that maybe about ten of us were left. King Vegeta was here too. There was another Saiyan with funky hair and messed up armor. There was three other females and five males. One of them was on fire. _Make that nine._ I thought. The Saiyan with weird hair looked in our direction and ran toward us.

"Don't worry alright, you'll be okay." He said.

"I hope so." I whispered.

An explosion made me jump. Fire began to spread into the area. Two of the women began to run away only to be crushed by a burning house. The Saiyan looked around and then looked at me.

"Listen, we can get out of here, but you need to trust me. Okay? Trust me. My name's Bardock." He said.

"Brussal." I responded.

He grabbed me and my brother's hand and flew into the air. The other Saiyans followed. We reached this building nearby the castle. A warehouse was standing. Untouched by the destruction.

"It's my house. We need to hurry, the shields won't last long." When we were just about in range the ground beneath me cracked and I felt myself falling. A hand grabbed mine. I looked behind me. The only Saiyans left were King Vegeta and another woman. They were standing on the other side of the circle. Lava bubbled up underneath me getting dangerously closer.

"Pull him up! Pull him up!" Spraut yelled pulling on Bardock's arm.

"Hold on kid. I'll get you out of this mess." Bardock assured. I got back onto land. The house was standing on a lone piece of rock. The shields were gone.

"Bardock! It's over for me!" King Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry this happened!" Bardock said.

"Get those kids out of there and I won't haunt you after death! Promise me Bardock! I feel it. They will be important to your quest one day."

"I promise." Bardock answered. The lava was rising and King Vegeta and the woman were surrounded by fire and destruction. He dragged me inside the house and what I saw filled me with hope. It was a line of pods.

"This'll get us out of here?" I asked.

"Yep! Now get in and set the course for Planet Saiyania." He ordered getting in a pod. The front door to the house ripped off. Lava entered the house. I portion of the house broke off and fell into the lava below. Spraut and I screamed in fear. I pushed him into a pod and got in it as well. It was a bit cramped but there was no other pods left.

"What did he say we should set the course to?" I asked.

"Saiya-something." Spraut answered.

"Saiyania!" I yelled.

I looked outside to see the ground beneath us breaking. Spraut moaned in fear so I quickly typed in the destination and waited for the pod to move. The pod didn't do anything but tip over and begin its descent into the lava. We found ourselves hugging and crying and screaming. Mom had told us we needed to survive. Before she slipped into that dreadful crack. I remembered her content face and her tears as she fell into the lava.

"I love you Brussal, Spraut. You must live!" She had spoken. Then she was gone. Me and Spraut had ran away as fast as we could after seeing the sea of lava progressing toward us. We survived but here we were. _I'm sorry mom. I can't fulfill your wish._ I pulled Spraut closer but he pushed away. I opened one eye expecting to see lava around us. We should be dead but we weren't. I looked around. We were rising into the air steadily. Another pod was next to us. Bardock smiled at us and gave us a thumbs up. I looked down at Planet Vegeta. I saw a lone figure staring at us. Then it all exploded. Everything. The planet was obliterated, the pieces flying past us and lava flying into the nothingness of space.

"I don't want to see." Spraut said closing his eyes.

"It's okay Spraut. It's over. Everything is over. We're safe. We survived." I told him.

We hugged once more and once we reached space and out of the reach of Planet Vegeta, I thought I saw my mom's figure, outlined in the stars giving me that same thumbs up.


	19. Chapter 19

_~Sorry if anyone was expecting a chapter this morning, I went to see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters. It's a really good movie. But anyway, Chapter 19 will be the first of the Universal Clash saga._

Chapter 19

_~Trunks_

I sat quietly at the dinner table eating my food. Bulla sat next to me, picking at her food. Mom sat in the chair across from me, giving dirty looks to the man sitting at the head of the table.

"Trunks, pass the salt." He asked me. I passed the salt to him and he took it.

"So, Bulla. How's school?" Dad asked looking at Bulla.

"What?" She answered. "Oh, it's fine."

He was acting like nothing happened. Like I wasn't dead and he didn't try to destroy Earth. Anyone could look at our family and think we were the average family. It was much more than that on the inside. Although it had been almost two years since I was revived, nobody really forgot. Time went on. Even now most of us were preparing to go to college. It was either that or training like crazy every night and day. That was my dad's story. He trained every day. Bulla lost taste for action and now preferred living the average teenage girl's life. Everyone else has been pretty distant. I didn't even know where my godfather Yamcha lived or if Goten was training still. Other things have been on my mind.

"What about you Trunks? School's okay and everything?" Dad asked.

"Yep, everything's just fine." I answered.

"Alright, hurry up guys. The reunion starts in an hour and I don't want to be late." Mom informed. She got up and walked away from the table to get ready.

"I was wondering if I could skip it." I said looking at dad.

"Why?" He questioned.

"He doesn't want to see 18." Bulla explained. I gave Bulla a look. She smiled and left the table as well.

"Listen, I know at times, women can be confusing. But you need to get over it. I'm depending on you to continue the Saiyan race." Dad said to me.

"Dad!" I whined. He put his hands up in defense and left me alone at the table as well. I sighed, _Everything is just fine._

_~Cooler_

It was time. Years of preparation weren't going to go to waste. I looked up at the ceiling. My mind drifted back to the day. The day I was defeated. I was knocked out for a while. When I woke, I was surrounded by smoke and fire. I had looked desperately for my father. Only to find his body burnt and melting. He was gone. I had flown to the ships only to find there was nothing left. In a mix of confusion and panic I flew out into space and took my chances. I don't know how long I'd been out there. I was barely alive when Zangya and Bujin found me. The beautiful space bandit had woken me up and pointed a gun to my face. She explained everything to me. How she had been revived and had left her boss Bojack with Bujin. She wanted to have her revenge on Bojack and a child named Gohan. It was here when we connected. She had the same goals as me. To get revenge on Gohan and his stupid friends.

"We'll need more people than just us." She had said.

It was then that we gathered a force of strong warriors from various areas across the universe. Kid Buu joined us when he betrayed Babidi as well as a boy named 17 who had a grudge against his sister for destroying him. A man named Tapion had joined us with a little help of hypnotism from Bujin. We were a fearful force and had tasted our powers out on Planet Namek. Those foolish Namekians didn't stand a chance. Some idiots named Nail and Piccolo managed to push us away though. Not before we killed Piccolo and damaged Namek severely. We destroyed many planets during our travel to Planet Earth. Now we were here and preparing our descent onto the planet. _The earthlings are going to pay for killing father and Frieza! With their lives!_

_~East Kai_

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Yamcha had brought music and good food as well as a new girlfriend. She didn't seem very impressive to me but most of the guys were looking at her all night. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were hanging out near the food. Gohan and Videl were looking out at the stars, sitting next to each other. 18 was sitting at table with Trunks, they seemed to be arguing and it didn't look good. Goten and Bulla were hanging around toward the back of the temple. He looked like he was flirting with her. Chi-Chi and Bulma were inside preparing tea and Vegeta was standing on the edge of the lookout, staring into the night sky.

"It's nice to have everyone gathered here," Dende said. "We barely see each other."

"True, we're all busy these days." I admitted.

"It can't last forever though." Dende said, his expression growing grim.

"Do you feel it as well, Lord of Lords?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes." I answered. I felt it for a while now. Evil and destruction, gradually making its way here. It felt close. Like it danger was breathing down my neck.

Dende suddenly seemed to space out. After a few minutes he looked around. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. He then said, "They're here! He's alive! They're here! We have to stop them!"

Everyone looked at Dende wondering what he was talking about.

"Master Dende, are you okay?" He asked.

"The Namekians contacted me through my mind. It's Cooler, he's alive. He attacked Namek and killed Piccolo! Now they're coming here." Dende said.

Someone turned off the music. Nobody was smiling or dancing. This started to sink in. Then in an instant an explosion to the west snapped released everyone from their thoughts.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked, emerging from the temple.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed. He got up, kissed Videl, and flew toward the west. Trunks and Krillin followed him. 18 punched the table and broke through it. She was obviously angry and flew after the others.

"Vegeta, you're not going?" I asked.

"Gohan and Trunks can take care of themselves." He answered.

"I'm going to go after them." I said. Dende nodded and I flew toward the West City. _Let's just hope I don't lose anything this time._

_~The next chapter will be up later tonight, around 5:00 I'm thinking. Anyway thanks for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20

_~I'm sorry if I gave anyone the wrong idea. When I said the chapter would be up by 5:00 I meant I would begin to type it. Sorry! Anyway, Bardock's viewpoint will be put in random chapters throughout this saga and the final one._

Chapter 20

_~Bujin_

Cooler was on a rampage. I don't know why he was so angry all the time. He's like Kid Buu. The little pink monster was turning people into candy and eating them. The soldier with the sword was running around like a mindless zombie slashing through crowds without hesitation. 17 was enjoying this, like it was a game. Zangya and I stood watching as the people ran from us in fear and desperation.

"This is idiotic. Put aside the revenge for one second, those guys from Earth are going to kill us like they did before." I told Zangya. She just chuckled.

"Have a little faith Bujin. We're stronger than last time." She responded. That woman was overconfident to the extreme. She was just like Bojack. That guy had given us hell when we tried to escape, almost killed us too.

"I think they're here!" 17 shouted flying up to us.

"They are. Only five? I thought there'd be more," Zangya said. "Cooler! They're here! Get Buu!"

A few minutes later Buu, Tapion, and Cooler were beside us. The group of five approached us. I recognized two of them. The brat Gohan and his friend Trunks. The rest were mysteries.

"Look's like my baby brother's here." The blonde haired woman said.

"You should shut your mouth, Taylor." 17 snarled.

Taylor gave for brother a hateful glare. Apparently the name wasn't used often.

"I forgot my manners," Cooler said. "I'm Cooler, these are my associates, Zangya, Bujin, Buu, Tapion, and 17."

"I know who they are. It doesn't matter what their names are Cooler. At least it won't matter when you're dead." Gohan said taking off his glasses.

Cooler laughed, "I'll kill all of you stupid monkeys!"

_~Bulla_

Dende finished giving his speech. Most of us sat there in wonder.

"Will they need help?" Videl asked.

"They were strong enough to kill Piccolo and badly wound Nail. They probably will." Dende answered.

"Then I'll go." Tien said getting up.

"No!" Dende shouted. "You can't go. You'll all get in the way. Let the others handle it. If they need help you can go."

"I don't care what you think Dende," Goten said. "Gohan is my brother, I'm going to help him."

He got up and flew away towards West City. Dende stood there, his mouth wide in shock. Goten was never the type of guy to willingly go into a fight. But when his brother was involved he jumped up to go play hero. Maybe that was why I liked him so much. I looked around for my mom and realized she wasn't there.

"Uh, guys? Have any of you seen my mom?" I asked. Everyone looked around for the blue haired woman. She was gone.

"She left," Chi-Chi stated. "She went to get the Dragon Radar at the lab. She said it was important and she flew away when Dende told you all about that alien."

"The lab in West City? At my house!?" I questioned. Chi-Chi nodded in assurance. I got up and flew back home at top speed. I wasn't very fast and my training was limited but I wasn't about to let my mom get herself killed looking for a stupid radar though.

_~18_

I had an uncontrollable rage inside me. It started when I saw Trunks again. He was an idiot. We got into a fight about Vegeta a couple months ago and it ended on a bad note. Then we started arguing again at the reunion party. Now Trunks decided to use this stupid attack to get away from the conversation. Which led me straight to my brother. That idiot was revived and he knew about our past. When Cooler began to charge at us I landed a punch right in the imbeciles face. Gohan took it from there. Everyone began to fight, I attacked my brother.

"You stupid girl. You're going to pay for killing me!" He shouted.

"What did you want me to do? Let Cell absorb you and kill everyone!?" I argued.

"You didn't even warn me!" He protested, firing a wave of energy at me.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me do it." I told him.

"I trusted you! You were my family! You were all I had!" He yelled throwing a punch at me.

Another feeling bubbled up inside me. It made me want to cry because I knew he was right. It was wrong of me, what I did. I was racked with guilt I cared about Tyler too. But not enough to let him destroy the city I locked my feelings away and looked Tyler in the eye.

"I can't let you do this, Tyler." I said.

"Try and stop me."


	21. Chapter 21

_~Chapter 21 is here. I think I may upload two more chapters instead of one more. But anyway, let the story begin!_

Chapter 21

_~East Kai_

My body was frozen with fear. I couldn't move anything. Buu stood before me laughing and acting crazy. He was in my nightmares. Every time I slept I remembered that day. The day he killed the only people I knew as family, Southern Kai never stood a chance. He was the strongest of us and he died and was absorbed by this evil Buu. Northern Kai and Western Kai tried to stop him. They died all the same. I don't know how this little version of Buu had come back, but I don't know if I can fight him. Buu suddenly looked at me. He cocked his head to the right, then flew at me. I blocked the punch that was flying at me. His other hand wrapped around my neck and threw me onto the ground. I couldn't see Gohan and the others who were fighting in the air. Where I landed a few civilians were running away. They looked at me and kept on running. They didn't last long after that. Buu fired an energy wave and destroyed them. I got up and flew back at Buu, I punched him in the stomach and kicked his head. I even bit his arm growing desperate. Nothing worked. He kicked me away and landed on me feet-first. He then began to punch my face repeatedly. I fired a beam through his stomach and chest but it was useless, he just reformed them. I began to cry and true hopelessness began to close around me. I looked into his eyes begging for an end.

"You get away." He whispered in response. "Not this time."

_~Trunks_

Tapion was fighting me sword to sword. He didn't blink or rest, he just kept slashing at me. Our swords met again and we drew them back. My sword came downwards but Tapion blocked it.

"Tapion! It's me! Trunks! Do you remember? Please Tapion, I don't want to fight you." I said.

Tapion ignored me and threw back my sword. I swung again at his stomach and missed. Tapion kicked me in the face full force, taking advantage of the opening. I let go of my sword and flew into a building. My back ached and my head hurt even worse. I went Super Saiyan and prepared for Tapion to come here. He floated down slowly He walked into the office building looking for me. I was hiding behind a desk waiting for him to come around the corner. I jumped out and slammed him across the ground, my elbow on his neck. His sword was a few inches from his hand but out of reach.

"Tapion! Listen to me. You are not this rampaging killer. You are Tapion, a hero! You saved your people from Hirudegarn! Do you remember?"

At the mention of that name Tapion looked at me, "Trunks?"

Then he began to scream. It was a scream of utter pain and despair. You could see tears began to roll down his cheeks. Smoke rose from his body and finally Tapion stopped. He laid on the ground. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I heard a crash and the top of the office building came off. Hirudegarn was standing there. He roared at me, spit flying everywhere. _Shit, I'm going to die. Again._

_~Krillin_

I was face to face with the beautiful Zangya again. I remembered her faintly from the tournament after Gohan killed Cell. Her skin glowed in the sunlight and her curly orange hair seemed even longer. She wore golden boots and white baggy pants. She wore a black tank top and black arm warmers. Two diamond shaped earrings hung from her neck.

"I remember you, the midget I beat up during my first life." She laughed. _Every rose has its thorns._ I reminded myself. I went into my fighting stance and charged toward her. She kneed my stomach with ease and blood flowed from my mouth. She then slammed me downwards into a car with her two fists. She stomped on me with her two feet. The car blew up under so much destruction. She remained untouched but my arm was on fire. I managed to put it out.

"Wow, you're such an old geezer. However I'm so young and beautiful." Zangya insulted.

"Come on man! I'm not even that old!" I protested throwing off my turtle shell and cane.

"You're such a loser! You wear a cane and a turtle shell on your back! Why don't you go back to the sea you idiot."

"Oh shut your damn mouth!" I yelled flying at her at top speed. I hit her repeatedly in the stomach then kicked her head into the ground.

"Destructo Disc!" I exclaimed throwing a disc of energy at Zangya. It hit my target right on. Zangya stared at the clump of hair I cut off.

"My hair!" She screamed. I went behind her and punched her back where the cut from my destructo disc was present. She cried out in pain but kicked me away. I landed on a car luckily. She looked at me crossly. All I saw was anger when I looked into her eyes. She built up her ki, a green aura surrounding her. I began to see that she was transforming like Bojack. Her skin became green and her hair grew out, becoming a blood red color. Instead of shoulder length it came down to her legs. She grew a couple inches taller as well.

"I'm so going to kill you." She said.

"Give an old man a break?" I asked. She yelled and screamed and charged at me. _Sorry, Roshi. Yamcha's going to have to take my place!_


	22. Chapter 22

_~Here's Chapter 22, right away. I think it's going to be a pretty good chapter. I'm probably going to give you a glimpse of Bardock's life next chapter._

Chapter 22

_~Gohan_

Cooler was strong even though he was in his first form. Every punch I threw he blocked it. Every beam I fired he dodged it. Nothing worked. I landed a kick to his stomach but it seemed to be like nothing hit him. I went Super Saiyan and began to fight. Cooler had to work harder this time. I saw an opening and hit him in the face with my fist. He flinched and I hit him full force in the chest. He flew a couple feet backwards. He fired a death beam at me and I dodged it.

"Wow, your family sure likes that move." I noted.

He charged at me headfirst and hit me. He then wrapped his tail around my leg and flew towards the ground dragging me with him. Right before he hit the ground he stopped and let me fall face first into the ground. I got up slowly, ahead of me was the Capsule Corps. building. There was a hole in one of the buildings and to my surprise I saw Bulma in there. I heard a roar and looked in horror as Hirudegarn, the giant menace was chasing Trunks who was leading it away from the center of the city. Then my glasses fell apart.

"You're all the same. You monkeys think you're so great." Cooler said.

I looked back at Cooler. His finger was pointed at my chest and I realized it was too late to avoid the incoming death beam. Then, Cooler was knocked away by a powerful kick.

"How do you like that!" Goten said.

"I'm going to kill you stupid monkeys!" Cooler shouted recovering from the blow.

"Why don't you just die! Kamehame-HA!" I said firing the trademark beam of blue energy, Goten followed and our Kamahameha's combined. Cooler couldn't survive a beam this strong. I heard his cry and heard it begin to disappear. I stopped and so did Goten. I was drained.

"Thanks, Goten. You saved my life." I said grateful.

"Don't worry about it, you would've done the same right? Let's go help the others anyway." Goten responded.

"Don't you walk away from me you foolish boys." A voice said. Cooler rose from the grave of rubble, pure anger in his eyes. It wasn't hard to see that he was imagining our deaths right now. If he transformed, it would come true.

_~Bulma_

_Where is it!?_ The Dragon Radar wasn't in the lab. It was wrecked though so the search wasn't any easier. At least my mom and dad were in the other room, hiding with the pets and safe. I searched through scattered papers and rubble for it. I looked to my right and into the gaping hole and saw Gohan and Goten being knocked away by Cooler. Frieza's brother seemed even stronger than before. I went back to my search. I was frantic after seeing how close Cooler was.

"Mom!" I heard someone yell. Bulla was running toward me. "What are you doing here? You're going to get killed."

"We need the Dragon Radar so we can find the other Dragon Balls just in case anyone else dies." I answered.

"Mom, that doesn't mean you can run away with no protection!"

"I have to help in some way! I wasn't going to put anyone else in danger!"

Bulla sighed and looked around, "I'll help you look. But we need to hurry."

I nodded and we began to dig through piles and piles just to find the Dragon Radar. It was up to us now.

_~Krillin_

The woman was crazy. But her power was very high and much larger than mine. If she concentrated hard enough she could punch a hole through my stomach. She walked towards me, the feet being crushed beneath her.

"Kaioken x20!" I yelled. My power rose enough to almost match hers.

"That won't save you now." She said charging at me. I blocked her punch with my hand. I landed a kick, knocking her away from me, She disappeared from view, then I felt the hand to my back.

"Force of Hera!" She shouted firing an energy beam at me. I flew forwards and landed back on the ground. I moved fast and landed six kicks to her stomach. Then a blow to the head from behind. She tried to kick me while I was behind her and missed. I fired a ki blast directly into her face. She flew backwards. Her face filled with more rage as I laughed.

"Shut UP! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed lunging at me with newfound speed. I couldn't see her. I felt something hit my back. Then my chest. Then my head. I felt blows come in from all over my body. She stopped and fired a wave of energy balls in my direction. Pain exploded from all over my body. _This woman just might kill me._ I thought. I got up looking at the giant crater she had made. I breathed in and out and charged my ki. My muscles grew larger and larger until I looked as if I had taken a load of steroids.

"You asked for it!" I grunted. I flew at Zangya. _She's going to pay for her evil!_ I thought.

_~Dende_

The minute we all felt Hirudegarn's power, we flew off into the West to help Gohan and the others. Yamcha and his girlfriend Moira as well as Chi-Chi stayed behind at the temple. I looked around and I saw Trunks fighting a powerful Hirudegarn, Shin being pummeled by Buu, Cooler fighting Gohan and Goten, a powered up Zangya fighting Krillin, and 17 fighting 18. A lone figure was floating in the air watching all these battles.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

"Bujin. Former henchman of Bojack." Bujin answered. "Instead of wasting your time with me, shouldn't you help your friend over there?"

Bujin pointed to Hirudegarn. Trunks wasn't doing very well, Hirudegarn had just knocked him aside. Vegeta flew toward him and joined the battle. Tien and Videl joined the fight. Mr. Popo stood beside me. I kept my eyes on Bujin.

"What you going to fight me?" He asked staring at me.

"Mr. Popo, keep an eye on him, I'm going to help Trunks." I informed him.

"As you wish sire." Mr. Popo answered. I flew toward Hirudegarn, the beast roared but I wasn't afraid. This time, I was going to fight.


	23. Chapter 23

_~ I think I might end the Universal Clash Saga at Chapter 25 or 26. Either way it's back to Bardock! You have to read this Chapter to the end though or you won't understand the next one._

Chapter 23

_~Bardock_

We landed on Planet Saiyania. It was the original home planet of the Saiyans. We stepped out of our pods, stretching and yawning. The sun was bright and had just risen, it illuminated a lush forest around us, filled with bus and animals. It was supposed to be rocks everywhere and dead grass. _Impossible, Planet Saiyania has always been a barren and dry planet. There isn't supposed to be forests and all this junk. Unless someone is..._as if to answer my suspicion a man in a cape emerged from the dense forest.

"Ah, there you are. Diamanda was expecting you the minute our sensors picked up on your three ships." The man said. You couldn't see any part of the man's body. His face was hidden behind a yellow mask in the shape of a tiger. His hands and feet were covered by green leggings that seemed to match the forest. His cape was a dark green. All you could see was his yellow eyes.

"Hello, my name is Topazu. I'm a Gemorrock," He said. "This is planet Gerock."

"Hi, my name's Brussal, this is Spraut. He doesn't talk much." Brussal said.

"I'm Bardock." I informed. Topazu nodded and made a signal for us to follow him. The forest was big, we passed a tiger and a nest of bees. We also passed a strange animal. It looked like what would happen if you crossed an octopus and a raccoon from Earth. It had eight legs with claws. The legs were slimy and wriggly. The rest of the body was furry and raccoon like. We then cam e across a home of chimps. They looked down on us from the trees.

"Are you one of them?" Topazu asked, pointing at the chimp. "You have a tail."

"No. We're Saiyans." Brussal answered.

Topazu stopped and looked at us. Fear was in his eyes. He pulled out a whistle but I before it reached his lips I stopped him.

"You know of us?" I questioned, twisting his wrist.

"Yes! You Saiyans attacked our planet once! So when you left we stole yours!" Topazu answered. "We thought you were dead."

"Yeah well we're not," I said. "Where were you leading us anyway?"

"To the palace in the center of the jungle." He answered.

I nodded. I ripped the whistle from his hand and crushed it. I then punched him in the stomach hard. He keeled over and fainted.

"Bardock!" Brussal yelled. I looked at him, then at the men behind him. They were prepared to fight. I looked at Topazu's body. I blinking red light was coming from his wrist.

"Shit." I cursed. The men charged at me and I pushed them away. Brussal and Spraut hid behind me. One of them threw a punch at me and I blocked hit. His knuckle was hard. I felt a kick to the head and cried out in pain. The Gemorrocks were half rock and half human. _You idiot Bardock._ I went Super Saiyan and fired an energy wave at one. He was destroyed by the wave. Brussal screamed and I looked over to see his body falling over. Spraut screamed. One of them had gotten to him. I felt a hand punch me in the back. I then felt another blow to the head and my stomach. The darkness came. I was losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was Spraut being wrapped in rope and all I heard was his screams.

_~Gohan_

Cooler had transformed. Goten made the mistake of charging at him. Cooler grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the ground hard. Go ten's golden hair faded away and he lost consciousness. Cooler then set his sights on me. I went Super Saiyan Two and prepared to counter. I kicked his cheek and slammed him into the ground. Stomping on him repeatedly. Cooler got up as if nothing had happened and punched me in the face. Another blow sent me flying into a building. Cooler then charged an energy beam and fired it at the building. It fell apart and landed on me. After a while I couldn't see nor feel anything. I cursed. I was in a closed space. I would run out of air if I didn't get out of here. I felt around but all I could feel were rocks. I couldn't feel my legs, my arms were all I had. I tried to fire an energy beam but I was too weak. All that came out was a flare of light. Then it was dark again. I squirmed and flailed feeling panic enter my body. I couldn't do anything. I was weak and helpless. _Why isn't Cooler here yet?_ I thought. He should have come to finish the job or something like that. He fired his energy beam at the building, not me. _He's trying to stall me...for what?_ I then heard a muffled scream through all of the rubble. It sounded like Bulma.

_~Bulla_

He had her. He had mom. Grandpa and Grandma came bursting through the room when they heard her screams but he just smacked them aside like he did with me. I struggled to my feet and lunged at Cooler again. I managed to get him to let go of my mom but his attention was now focused on me.

"You're Vegeta's brat aren't you?" He asked walking towards me, he laughed. "This is going to be good."

"You want a piece of this Saiyan you bastard? Come and get me." I taunted.

He flew toward me and punched me through a wall. I landed outside on the grass. I spit some blood out of my mouth and got up. Cooler walked toward me, a smile on his face. I flew at him again and landed a weak punch. Then a kick to his side. It was all useless though. He picked me up by my throat and closed his hand around it. I choked and gasped for air but nothing came in. My hand scratched and punched his but he didn't even feel anything. He just made his hand tighter. My heartbeat began to slow. It was all I could hear now. Darkness surrounded my eyes. My arms slumped. My eyes closed. A final tear fell down my cheek, then I could hear nothing.

_~Vegeta_

I heard her scream. First Bulma's, then Bulla's. A part of me wanted to help them. Another wanted to stay here and fight this beast. Trunks and the rest had down good so far. They'd pushed Hirudegarn to the center of the city. 17 and 18 were down below us fighting. I then heard Bulla's screams stop and I couldn't take it anymore. I flew away from the fight and towards the Capsule Corp building. There was a hole in the side of the building so I entered it quickly and saw Bulma on the floor crying. She was frozen, looking into another wide hole in the side of the building, I followed her line of vision and saw it. Bulla's body laying at Cooler's feet. Her chest wasn't rising and nothing was moving.

"Vegeta. So nice of you to arrive. You're a bit late though." Cooler said. He kicked Bulla's body so that I could see her face. Her eyes were open but I knew she could see nothing.

"Bulla..." Bulma whispered.

Cooler walked over and stepped inside the building. He fired a wave of energy at Bulla's parents. They cried out but it was soon cut off. Bulma screamed and cried even more. I put a hand on her shoulder and she fell into my chest. Crying and sobbing.

"Sorry about that, they were in the way. I'm almost done Vegeta. Just wait." Cooler added. I got up and put myself in front of Bulma.

"You will not hurt my family anymore, Cooler." I muttered. I went Super Saiyan Three. Anger swelled up in my heart. _He killed Bulla. He killed my parents in law!_ I yelled and flew at Cooler. He sent his knee into my stomach, causing me to be winded. He then kicked me into the ground and put a foot on my head.

"Don't you dare hurt Vegeta! You son of a bitch!" Bulma threatened.

Cooler lifted his foot and turned me onto my back. I was paralyzed. Cooler had done something. I couldn't move any further, all I could do was watch in horror as Cooler walked over to Bulma.

"Vegeta, I love you. Tell Trunks I love him too," She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then looked at Cooler, "Well? What are you waiting for you bastard?"

Cooler grabbed Bulma by the neck and lifted her into the air. I cried out to her.

"Bulma! BULMA, NO!" I tried to move but I was immobilized.

Cooler squeezed and squeezed. Days seemed to pass by, years even. Bulma's hand reached out to me. Then I heard it. _Crack!_ Her hand fell. Cooler threw her into a shelf, knocking down several things including the Dragon Radar.

"Well then Vegeta. Shall we begin?" Cooler asked.

I got up, feeling the effects wear off. "I'm going to kill you! Like I did with your stupid family! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

_~I kinda felt bad, doing all that to Vegeta. But I felt like I had to do it. Just to show how much Vegeta cares for his family. Anyway, see ya later._


	24. Chapter 24

_~I'm going to end this Saga at Chapter 26. There's still a lot I have to do with the characters before I can move on to the next saga._

Chapter 24

_~Krillin_

I was overpowering her. At first she did a lot of damage, hitting me with a bunch of kicks and slaps. But I eventually managed to land one good punch, that broke her arm. This form took a lot of energy and mostly relied on strength so it was all I could do. She flew at me again even more angry, she tried to hit me with a kick but I grabbed it and through her into the ground face first. I hit her again while she was on the ground in the stomach and repeatedly hit her deeper and deeper into the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Zangya cursed at me getting up. "This isn't supposed to be happening."

"Sorry babe. I got to finish this so I can help my friends," I said. "Ka...me...ha...me...H-"

I stopped abruptly. The Kamehameha didn't come out. I looked down at myself realizing the transformation wore off. Zangya smiled, she slowly got up, I slowly backed away. My muscles ached and screamed at me to stop moving. Zangya's hand's moved and went in my direction. I looked down to see nothing was happening.

"Looks like you're out of energy too!" I noted. She laughed. Then I could feel it. The constricting of some kind of thread, it was wrapped all around my body. I turned around to see that other midget Bujin doing the same.

"It's called psycho thread. It'll suck up your energy until you have nothing left. Then will cut you up and burn you." Zangya chuckled.

She was right, already my energy was rapidly fading. _Think of something, Krillin! It's your only hope now!_ I looked at Zangya.

"Don't do this. I know you recently abandoned Bojack, am I right? It's okay, he was an asshole anyway. Just don't be like him." I begged the two bandits.

Zangya's eye twitched. I could feel the threads beginning to release from its iron grip. Then it was gone all together.

"You're right." Zangya said. "I can't be like him."

She walked over to me and opened her hand for me to take it. I smiled up at her but before my hand could even move someone appeared behind her.

"You shouldn't have left me." The man said. I realized to my horror that it was the very guy I didn't want to see right now. The green glowing skin. The long red hair. Bojack.

Gohan

I finally got out of the rubble. My leg wasn't in the best condition but I could still walk. I walked to the Capsule Corp building only to see Vegeta beating the crap out of Cooler. He had changed to. His shirt was gone only leaving red fur on his arms and part of his chest. I his eyes were outlined with red and his hair reached down to his shoulder blades. Vegeta was punching and stomping with no let up. I wanted to kill the guy but that was wrong what he was doing.

"Vegeta! Vegeta stop!" I yelled but he didn't even look my way. I went Super Saiyan Two and kicked him off of Cooler.

"Don't you get in my way boy! I need my revenge!" Vegeta screamed. "He killed them! He killed Bulla and Bulma!"

I looked down to see Bulma's limp body on the ground, "Oh my god. Vegeta...I..."

Vegeta punched me in the face. "This is your fault! You were supposed to fight Cooler! Why didn't you stop him!"

"Vegeta I couldn't do anything. He was stronger than me. I would've died and he would've killed Bulma and Bulla anyway!" I protested. Vegeta punched me in the face again and I slammed into a building.

"First I'm going to kill Cooler, then I'll kill you." Vegeta muttered.

The guy was crazy. He was absolutely crazy. Crazy and mad. A bad mix. He punched me again in the face. Vegeta went back to Cooler, picking him up off of the ground and punching him into the air. Then slamming him back on the ground. I slowly moved. I was out of options. Super Saiyan was useless against this new Vegeta. Mystic level was stronger than a Super Saiyan Three but still Vegeta wasn't a Super Saiyan Three. My only choice was to wait it out. Then another idea popped into my head. _Just mix the two up. Then you'll have power._ That was the other me. The other me that I thought was locked away and gone. _Trust me Gohan. It's the right decision. The only decision. Do you want your mother to die? Goten? Videl? Then I suggest you follow my directions. _The voice said again. He was right. It was all I could do. I went Super Saiyan Two. Then I went Mystic. I suddenly felt myself growing in power. Then I couldn't feel anything.

_~18_

I was hiding out in an apartment building with these other survivors. 17 had done a lot of damage to me. Hiding out in this place was the only reason I was here. I had to think of something or else that boy would find me and kill me. He was showing no mercy out there though, he was blasting buildings and killing people demanding for me to come out. I got up and opened the door to the building.

"Here I am 17." I said presenting myself.

"I thought you'd never come out," He said with a smirk. "Are you prepared to die?"

"No. Because I'm not the one who will be dying tonight." I said. Dr. Gero kept an emergency mode inside of me and 17, just in case we were about to be destroyed. The reserves gave us an incredible amount of energy but it caused us to completely lose ourselves. Our memories, our relationships. Everything. We became true robots. I remembered Trunks, Gohan, Dende, and the rest of my friends. I wanted to try one last thing before I lost myself though.

"Tyler. Don't do this. It's a big mistake. Please. I know you're in there somewhere." I pleaded.

"Stop! Stop talking!" 17 said. He held his head and seemed to lose himself for a second.

"Tyler? Are you in there? Do you remember when we were kids? Because I don't. Must be good right?" I said.

"Shut up! Shut up, Taylor!"

"All I remember is trying to protect you when Gero came. When he took us and did all those bad things to us."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Do you remember? I asked you a question 17! Do you remember!?"

"I don't. I don't remember anything. These are lies," He said without anger or hatred in his voice. "Please, get away from here. I'm not myself anymore. I have to stop before I do something wrong and kill you."

"I understand why you did it. Gero. He did something, made a copy of me. He's inside of me feeding me these lies!" 17 continued. "I love you, 18. You're a good sister. I know you were just trying to protect me."

I came closer and gave my brother one last hug. I then felt a punch to my stomach and I felt myself losing consciousness.

"I have to pay for my bad deeds. Goodbye, Taylor." Then he was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

_~One more chapter and this saga is down. Now that I'm beginning to reach the last saga I'm thinking of making a sequel. I don't know yet, but anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 25

_~Bujin_

I was scared for Zangya's life and mine. Bojack came out of nowhere. I didn't see him nor feel him. He just came and had grabbed Zangya by the neck, he laughed as she dangled in the air. I tried to help her but another hand grabbed my head. It was Bido. Another one of Bojack's henchmen. He threw me into the ground.

"Bujin. I didn't think you'd do something like this. You're supposed to be the smart one!" Bido laughed.

"I left Bojack. So I'm still the smart one." I argued. Bido put his foot on my back and put a lot of weight on it.

"Kogu, handle the ugly midget will you?" Bojack asked. Kogu stepped forward and grabbed Krillin. He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Krillin's heart. I closed my eyes and took possession over the sword. Using my telekinesis. I forced the blade out of Kogu's hand and in one swift move, released me from Bido's grip. Bido looked at the stump where his hand was supposed to be.

"You asked for it." I said.

I then knocked a building down with my telekinesis. It crushed Bido and Kogu. Krillin was released from his grip.

"Bujin. You dare oppose me and my men?" Bojack threatened.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

Bojack let go of Zangya and charged toward me. I dodged his fist but not his following kick. I fell on the ground. I quickly got up and flew into the air. Bojack fired a ball of green energy my way. I tried to block it but it hit me and sent me flying into a pile of rubble. Bojack yelled in anger.

"You will pay with your life!" Bojack yelled.

Zangya got up and charged at Bojack, she was tossed aside with a quick punch. Bojack turned toward her and stepped on her legs. _Snap!_ I flinched at the sound. Bojack picked up Zangya and gave her a soft kiss.

"A going away present." I heard him whisper.

He threw her into the air and fired a beam at her. Just like that, her body was gone. Bido and Kogu appeared from under the rubble. Bido was in a furious rage looking for me. I crawled away from the area and hid in an alleyway. _He just killed Zangya! He's going to find me and kill me._ I told myself. I took off my headgear and pressed two fingers against my head. It was all I could do. The headgear acted as a limiter. I could unleash all of my psychic power on them. I had one shot. I got up and dashed out of the alley way. I focused my psychic power on Kugo first. I ripped his arms off first then lifted him into the air and threw him back down head first. I then used the psychic power to make Bido explode. I turned toward Bojack and realized he was gone. Suddenly, a blast of green energy hit me from behind. I flew into the buildings that crushed Bido and Kogu. Bojack flew over to me. He stood in front of me.

"I never knew you had hair on your head Bujin." Bojack said.

"I never knew you were such a cruel bastard." I spit back.

Bojack's expression turned into a face of anger and murderous intent. I prepared for death, hoping at least I wouldn't go to hell. I felt something warm on my face. Bojack looked down at his chest. A sword was sticking out of it. He turned to see who did it and a triumphant Krillin stood there.

"That...was for Zangya." He said. Bojack took one last step toward Krillin. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Bojack fell over. Dead. I sat there for a while looking at his body. I laughed. _It's over. Bojack's dead!_ Then I saw the giant beast heading towards me. It looked like some sort of bee monster.

"Hirudegarn!" I screamed.

"Oh shit." Krillin cursed.

_~Trunks_

This bastard was taking a long time to die. He had knocked Tien away like he was nothing and almost killed Videl with fire. Upon facing that she flew away back to the lookout to wait for us.

"Namekian Bullet!" Dende screamed launching a series of energy balls and waves at Hirudegarn.

"Finish Buster!" I shouted firing a ball of yellow energy.

It was still useless. I was a Super Saiyan Two and I still couldn't even faze this guy. He roared at us. I looked behind me and saw Krillin and the blue-skinned Bujin looking up at us. Both of them flew up toward us.

"What's the plan!?" Krillin asked.

"I have no plan!" I answered.

"We need to hit the beast with a strong force. Strong enough to kill him, blow him to bits." Dende said.

"I can help with that." Someone said. I looked to see Android 17.

"You. What happened to 18!? Where is she!?" I questioned.

"Knocked out. You better save her. What I'm about to do will kill all of you unless you move," 17 began. "I will blow myself to bits. But I need to be inside the monster to do it."

I stared at 17, "Are you serious? Why are you doing this?"

"Penance."

Hirudegarn's roar caught my attention. Dende and Krillin were trying to distract him.

"Dende! Krillin! Keep it up! Get him angry so he roars more," I ordered. "Bujin, can you paralyze him?"

Bujin nodded. I faced the monster, "Let's go!"

Dende and Krillin bombarded Hirudegarn with beams and blasts. Hirudegarn tried to stop them with fire but they dodged it. They circled around him in easy reach of Hirudegarn but he couldn't catch them. To my surprise he caught Dende and knocked Krillin away into a nearby building.

"Trunks!" A voice yelled. I turned to see Tapion standing on a rooftop. "Take my sword!"

Tapion threw me the blade. I caught it and flew towards Hirudegarn. I let my power run through the blade. It glowed golden and shined bright. I cut through Hirudegarn's arm with one swift swipe. It fell off causing Hirudegarn to howl in pain. He froze, his mouth was wide open. I looked up at Bujin who seemed to be struggling with Hirudegarn. 17 smiled at me.

"See ya, Trunks." He said. He then flew into the monster. Bujin let go of Hirudegarn. The monster yelled and his sharp tail flew toward Bujin. It pierced his chest then left it. Bujin took one last look at me and the monster. A smile appeared on his face and he fell towards the ground. I knew he would never get up. He may have been my enemy once but now he was my ally and Hirudegarn would pay for killing him with his life. Dende flew up and took his place next to me. Krillin and Tien were in his arms.

"We have to leave. Now!" I shouted.

I flew towards Tapion and grabbed his hand. We had only flew a few yards away from him when I felt the explosion. Hirudegarn was swallowed by it and disappeared from view but the explosion became bigger and bigger. There was no way I could outrun it. Then to my surprise, Shin appeared in front of me.

"Grab my hand." He said calmly. I threw Tapion on him and avoided his touch.

"Leave without me. I have to find 18!" I shouted.

Shin nodded and grabbed Dende. He then teleported away. I flew under a train line and saw 18 getting up nearby a house. I flew downwards toward her and picked her up.

"What the hell!? Trunks!? What's going on?" 18 asked.

"It's best if I don't tell you. I do have one thing to say though, I'm sorry for the fight. My dad can be an asshole sometimes but he's still my dad."

"Well, Trunks. You finally grew a pair." 18 said smiling.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered. The blast had grown larger and was nearly about to swallow me and 18.

"Is this the part where we kiss and die happy?" 18 asked.

"I hope not. My dad's depending on me to continue the Saiyan race." I said nervously.

"Really, Trunks? You seriously are saying that now?" She asked.

"Sorry." I said. She laughed and kissed me. At first I was taken by surprise but I kissed her back. _At least I'll die with a kiss._ I didn't need to look back at the blast to know it was about to kill me and 18. I was happy either way. I closed my eyes and held 18 close to me.

"Goodbye, 18." I whispered.

"Goodbye, Trunks." She whispered back.

Then, I felt it and accepted it. The darkness. Then the light. Death had come for me. But I was still with 18. And that's all that mattered.


	26. Chapter 26

_~The last chapter of the Universal Clash Saga. Enjoy! While Gohan is in mystic mode his attitude will change._

Chapter 26

_~Gohan (Mystic)_

That foolish child 17 thought he could kill everyone in this damn city! I was still here and I didn't even need a shield. In the end it was just me, a half-dead Cooler, and Vegeta. The only things around us were dirt. The explosion had leveled most of the city. Nothing was left but a giant crater. _Nothing to get in my way._ I thought. Cooler began to move around slowly. He moved his arms and legs but he still couldn't get up.

"You're not much of a challenge to me anymore," I said. I then blew a hole in his stomach. He looked up at me, fear and hatred in his eyes. Then he slumped back down. I looked at Vegeta. "I'll fight you."

"I'll kill you. You'll pay." Vegeta said.

I smiled and we both charged toward each other. I punched him in the gut with a strong punch then kicked his chin, Vegeta recovered quickly and flew back at me, turning upside down then delivering multiple kicks to my head. He then did a point blank Galick Gun. I flew backwards letting Vegeta get a chance to charge at me again. Once he was about to punch I moved quickly from sight and elbowed his neck. I then picked him up by the tail and tossed him into the air.

"Ultimate Masenko!" I shouted firing a beam of yellow energy at Vegeta.

The beam was stronger and could match a Super Kamehameha. _Other Gohan probably couldn't do this._ I said to myself. I sensed Vegeta behind me so I hit his feet so he slipped and fell. I put one feet on his back and laughed.

"What a despicable king. Don't worry, I'll take the throne in your place. Trunks doesn't need it." I assured.

"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed, he threw me off his back and followed up with multiple ki blasts. Vegeta then fired one last ball of ki. I deflected it and flew back at him. I knocked him into the air. I kicked his stomach flying upwards then got behind him and kicked his back flying downwards. Vegeta landed into the ground making another crater.

"You're a fool, Vegeta. I might've let you live, but now...obviously I have to kill you or you'll keep getting back up." I admitted.

Vegeta struggled to get back to his feet then looked up at me. I began to charge a Kamehameha. Vegeta began to charge his own attack.

"Goodbye, Vegeta! Kaio-Kamehameha!" I shouted.

"Final Spirit Flash!" Vegeta yelled.

Our beams collided. My beam of red and blue energy was beginning to push back Vegeta's. I laughed and put more power into the beam. Vegeta's was almost gone. Suddenly, I felt my power draining. _It's over. _A voice said in my head. _I'm not going to let you take over my body! _My control over this body was beginning to fail. My beam weakened until finally, I was locked back inside other Gohan's body and hit full force with this beam.

_~East Kai_

I could not believe I was still alive. Kid Buu had almost killed me. I had went into my God transformation just in time and reduced him to ashes. I took a sample of Kid Buu for reasons I would reveal to Gohan when he got back. I had managed to teleport back and save Trunks and 18 before the explosion swallowed them up. We were all on the lookout waiting for Gohan and Vegeta to come back. Bulla, Bulma, and Goten hadn't come back either.

"What are they all doing!?" Videl asked urgently.

"I barely feel Cooler's energy anymore," Dende answered. "I don't feel Bulla's or Goten's energy. So they're either dead, almost dead, or in a different dimension."

Chi-Chi broke down into tears. I looked over at Dende, "I'm going to teleport to Gohan. Observe the scene."

"Please keep yourself safe." Mr. Popo said.

I nodded and teleported to Gohan. When I got there it was as if nobody ever lived here. The area was barren and dry. The hole had contained all of West City. All of it was gone now. As I looked in the center of this mess I saw Gohan lying unconscious. I also saw Vegeta walking toward him. I looked him over and realized he had transformed into a Super Saiyan Four. I flew over to them.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Everything will be just fine when Gohan is dead." Vegeta muttered.

"Are you serious, Vegeta?" I asked. His expression answered me. "No! You can't!"

"Bulla and Bulma are dead because of his stupidity!" Vegeta yelled. Purple energy began to charge in his hand.

"Vegeta, control yourself. Bulla and Bulma can be brought back to life, with the Dragon Balls. You don't need to be so angry." I said calmly. Vegeta with hesitation transformed back into his base form.

"I'm just...I'm sorry." Vegeta apologized.

"I understand. Let's just go home, this can all be over." I responded. I picked up Gohan and Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder. I almost teleported. Before I did I heard a voice speak up.

"Don't leave me." It said. I looked over to see Cooler's body. There was a hole and he was lying in a pool of purple blood. His tail was gone from his body and his legs and arms were twisted at impossible angles.

"I can...tell...you...where he is." Cooler whispered.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"Son...Goku," Cooler said. "But...heal...me...first."

I paused. The news took a while to sink in. Goku was alive and somewhere out in space. _Why couldn't me or the Old Kai locate him? _I thought. I shook it off and teleported back to get Dende. He protested at first but admitted we might need Goku in the future. We went to heal Cooler enough so that he could talk and get the edge off of the pain. At the level he was now, Yamcha could beat him.

"When I went to recruit Kid Buu for my team, I had to journey to the center of the universe to find him. I stole Kid Buu from Babidi when I enticed him with chocolate and a more exciting life," Cooler began. "While I was leaving, my female companion Zangya said that she had felt a power level that was stronger than all of us combined. We had passed it in space. It was a man in some sort of pod. The thing was, he looked like Goku."

_Babidi...Goku...Buu..._I thought. I felt like I was so close to piecing two and two together but I just couldn't understand.

"Thank you for the information. But I'm afraid you're too dangerous to keep alive." Dende said. He closed his eyes and fired a point blank beam at Cooler. He was obliterated into pieces.

"What does this mean?" Dende asked, looking at me.

"It's quite obvious Dende. Goku is alive. And we need to find him."

_~The next chapter will be dedicated to explaining everything you didn't know of or didn't read about such as Gohan's past in this timeline or 18 and Trunks' fight. Thanks for reading. Next up will be the Search for Goku Saga._


	27. Chapter 27

_~Here's the special flashback and the fight. This explains why Goku had to fly with Super Buu into the Center of the Universe. Trunks is a year younger than Gohan. Goten is a baby. When 18 and 17 were released they were kids. The perspectives have no connections with each other._

Chapter 27

_~Goku_

I thought Hercule had ridden all the evil from Majinn Buu's heart. But then Super Buu came. Majinn Buu had popped out Super Buu and was then eaten by the new Buu. This Buu had power that surpassed my own. We weren't ready. Babidi came about three years after Cell who was easily defeated. Gohan was trying to fight him with all his might. He was only a Super Saiyan and he was getting easily beaten. I was charging my energy to become a Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta was getting his ass handed to him as well. We were all fighting him together. Buu laughed and punched Gohan hard in the stomach. I watched in horror as the punch burst through Gohan. Gohan fell over in pain. Buu knocked Piccolo and the others away preparing to kill Gohan.

"This isn't your full power. Too bad you don't get a chance to show it." Buu said. His hand glowed pink and Gohan braced himself for death.

Anger rose in my heart it surged through my whole body, "Don't you dare touch my SON!"

I flew at Buu at top speed. I hit his arm then his head. My power had gone up substantially. All I knew was that I was stronger than Super Buu. I kicked Buu over to Vegeta's feet. Vegeta blasted Buu's head off with a beam. Buu's legs grabbed Vegeta's neck and melted onto him. Buu became suddenly stronger as another body emerged. The Buu had Vegeta's upper body armor and the same baggy white pants. He had a nose and his expression had changed.

"You can't possibly kill me now. I'm the strongest in existence!" Buu bragged.

He flew back towards me and landed a punch to my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me up against his body. He began to crush me while I yelled out in pain.

"Dad!" I heard Gohan yell. He walked over slowly and fired one last beam of energy at Buu. It hit him in the back. Buu let go of me and turned towards Gohan.

"You should really die. It'd save you the trouble of going through so much pain." Buu said.

I charged toward Buu and tried to kick him. I missed. Buu knocked me into the ground and put his foot on my head.

"Watch as your son dies." Buu whispered pointing a finger at Gohan. The thin beam of energy was fired and Gohan yelled in fear. I moved as quickly as I could and got in front of him. The beam pierced my chest instead of Gohan's.

"Dad? Why? Why didn't you just let me die?" Gohan asked.

"It's my duty...as a father...to protect you down to my last breath," I said. "Dende! Heal Gohan!"

Dende moved quickly and healed Gohan. The hole in his stomach disappeared. Once that was done I hit Gohan in the neck to knock him out.

"Take him away from here." I said. I didn't have much more time to live. Buu walked over looking at me.

"What will you do now? You're going to die in a matter of minutes. The purple-haired brat won't help you. The Namekian is dead and Vegeta is inside me." He said.

"I know. Why don't you come on and see what I'm going to do?" I said. Buu smiled and flew toward me, I blocked his punch. _Good, he fell for it. I thought._

I pressed two fingers against my head and teleported to the only place I knew Buu would never hurt anyone. The very center of space where Babidi had resided.

"You fool! Now your death is assured!" Buu informed.

I laughed. It was cold out here and my laugh had released the air I was holding. _Sorry, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi. This is it for me._ I gathered all the energy I had and released it in a Super Explosive Wave. Buu was swallowed in the blast and I saw in my satisfaction his body being reduced to nothing. Then it was just me out there in space, no air or company. My power than decreased as my transformation wore off. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. _I did it...Buu's gone...I did it. I'll name the transformation Super Saiyan Three. Yeah.._I chuckled one last time. A smile formed on my lips. I figured that was the last thing I'll ever do in this world.

_~18_

I was sitting at the table eating dinner with the Briefs'. Trunks was sitting to my left and Bulla at my right. Vegeta sat at the head of the table and Bulma at the end. Her parents were sitting across from me.

"So, 18. Is that your name?" Mr. Briefs asked. I nodded.

"It's very nice. Unique!" Mrs. Briefs commented.

"It's stupid." Vegeta muttered. I gave him a hateful look. The guy still held a grudge against me for breaking his arm when I was only 12 years old. It was childish.

"So are you a robot?" Bulla asked bluntly.

"Yes and no. I'm a cyborg. I'm a human with cybernetics. But I'm still a human although I age slower." I said.

"I doubt it." Vegeta muttered again.

"Wow. So you stay young and pretty forever? That's not fair!" Bulla said.

"Somebody's jealous." Trunks said.

"Bulla why would you want to be some robot with fake powers?" Vegeta said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," Vegeta answered. "You're not a human, you're a monster. You don't even need to train! Your power is fake and not respectable! You're a cheat code for automatic strength."

"You're no better you stupid ape. If this about me breaking your arm I'm not going to say sorry to an imbecile like you."

"I don't need sorry from a robot like you. You're not even pretty. Your clothes are like Bulla's despicable."

Bulla looked offended but he crossed the line. I fired an energy beam at Vegeta but he deflected it, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Dad stop egging her on! 18 stop being so childish!" Trunks ordered.

"Trunks!" I said. "Are you serious!? Fine. If I'm not respected in this stupid family I'm not going to bother being a part of it."

I got up and broke the chair then flew out into the night feeling angry and betrayed.


	28. Chapter 28

_~Chapter 28 of the Search for Goku Saga. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28

_~Gohan_

"When are you leaving?" Mom asked.

"Tomorrow." I answered.

Mom had a look of worry on her face. I could tell she was having a war inside of her. She'd wanted to keep me safe but I couldn't exactly sit on the sidelines when trouble arrived. Ever since dad had "died" she wasn't her normal self. It's as if she gave up. After me, Goten and Videl died on Planet Vegeta she changed. Maybe she realized me and Goten were still here on Earth and that she couldn't forget about us. Either way, hearing that Goku may be alive got her hopes up.

"You coming Goten?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I'm not in your league. I almost died in the city a month ago, King Cold killed me on Planet Vegeta, and I couldn't even help you at all when the Saiyans came. I'm like Yamcha!" Goten admitted.

"Goten, it doesn't matter how strong you are. Dad would be proud of your courage." Mom encouraged.

Goten shifted around in his seat uncomfortably, "I...have to go."

With that he got up and left the house.

"That boy. He's more like me than Goku. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Mom sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually, he is after all dad's son." I assured her.

_~Bulla_

It was nice to be alive again. Dying wasn't a very pleasant trip. _Speaking of trips_, I thought. I looked at my brother who was running around the spaceship frantically. He was more worried then I was about mom when Cooler came.

"What if we run out of gas halfway? What if we crash on a planet that's filled with man-eating tarantulas? What if we run out of oxygen?" He kept rambling.

"Chill out. I don't know why you're so stressed. It's not your dad that's being rescued." I said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not even going." Trunks noted.

"Of course I'm not! There's no way I'm risking my life ever again. I already died once and that was not fun." I argued.

Trunks gave me an annoyed look then kept on working on the ship. Mom entered the room.

"Your father's on his way here. He's a bit unstable so don't show the spaceship to him." Mom informed.

Ever since me and mom died, dad hasn't been himself. He spends all day locked in the training room. Sometimes you can hear him training. At times you just hear nothing. One time when Trunks tried to bring 18 over for dinner, dad began to curse her out of the house before dinner was even served. Another time, I got in trouble for interrupting dad during his training sessions and he slapped me straight across the cheek. Then he pushed me out and continued to train. Whatever's wrong with him it better go away soon because Trunks won't be there to protect us if dad crosses the line. I was freed from my thoughts as dad walked through the door.

"Trunks where are you going?" He asked. "I saw that the bags in your room are packed.

"Um, I'm spending the night at Gohan's." Trunks answered.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd need a map charting the route you'd take to the center of the universe." Dad said.

_Busted..._I thought. Quickly, I intervened, "Dad, why are you always sniffing around in our business."

Dad spun toward me, hatred was in his eyes. His arm begin to move upwards.

"Vegeta! Don't!" Mom shouted putting a hand on dad's shoulder. Dad's arm relaxed and he shook mom's hand off.

"You're going to find Kakarrot. Is that it? Is he alive? Tell me now!" He demanded.

"Y-yes." Trunks answered avoiding his gaze.

Dad glared at Trunks, then left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" I asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Mom said leaving the room before either of us could argue.

"Bulla, be very careful okay? Don't get him angry, try to stay on his good side." Trunks advised.

"Oh, trust me Trunks. It doesn't matter if I'm on his good side. Let's just hope he doesn't take it too far. Then I'll really be in trouble."

_~Bulma_

Vegeta was sitting down in the living room staring straight into the fire.

"Vegeta?" I said sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" He snapped back.

"Listen, please don't interfere with what Trunks and his friends are doing. Leave them to finding Goku."

"Why? Why shouldn't I go?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"This is Gohan's mission. To put it quite bluntly, he doesn't trust you."

Vegeta looked back into the fire, "I don't care what Kakarrot's son thinks. I want to know for myself. I want to see him with my own eyes. Kakarrot. Whether he's dead or alive."

"I can't stop you?"

"Trust me, Bulma, I am not the type of guy who you want to keep around the way I am now."

"Vegeta, you listen to me good and well alright? If you're going to find Goku, you're going to do it and come back. You will not stay anywhere, you will come back..._alive_."

Vegeta turned away from the fire to look at me. His expression had softened and it was hard to imagine him as the angry King Vegeta. He leaned in and quite surprisingly kissed me.

"So not what I wanted to see." A voice said. I turned around quick to see Bulla looking at us.

Vegeta quickly got up, cleared his throat, and walked away. Bulla was still looking at me.

"Oh, please, you think I don't see you and Goten?" I said. Bulla walked away blushing.I stared into the fire remembering Vegeta. _I mean it, Vegeta. Trunks isn't going to be the king of Saiyans, you are._


	29. Chapter 29

_~During the Search for Goku they'll run into more than one enemy as well as several obstacles. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 29

_~Videl_

Me and dad arrived at Trunks' house early in the morning to leave. Gohan, 18, and Dende were already there.

"Hey guys." I said setting my bags down inside the spaceship.

"Hey, Videl. Mr. Satan." Gohan said.

Dad moved closer so that he was looking Gohan in the eye, "If you get my daughter killed I'll never forgive ya! I'll kill ya! Don't you try anything either!"

"Trust me, Mr. Satan, Videl won't be hurt in any way." Gohan assured him.

"She better not!" Dad said again. He then turned toward me. "You keep safe alright? Don't go getting yourself killed again!"

"Yeah, yeah, dad," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too darlin'." Mr. Satan responded.

"Are you done? Great, now I rebuke you Mr. Satan, in the purpose of finding Goku." 18 said pushing dad out of the spaceship.

"Bye Videl! Have a nice trip!" Dad said. Then he was gone. It was just the five of us in the spaceship. I saw Trunks in the driver's seat. He hadn't really changed since I last saw him. His hair was long and tied back into a pony tail. He was wearing army cargo pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt. 18 didn't look any different either. Her hair was the same going down to her shoulders. She wore very fancy clothes. Not the type I would wear to go on an intergalactic journey to find a supposedly dead man. Dende was wearing Piccolo's purple training outfit and Gohan had never looked more handsome. His hair was tall and spiky, he was wearing his father's golden gi.

He must've caught me looking at him because he smiled and said, "You look great too."

18 rolled her eyes. "If I'm going to come on this trip I'm not going to listen to you two flirt with each other." She went to sit in the seat next to Trunks. I heard a knock on the spaceship.

"It's Goten." Trunks said. The door opened and the boy walked in, bags and all.

"You can put your stuff in the corner over there. We'll put it away after we lift off. " Gohan said.

"Why are you coming?" I asked.

"Because, Goku is my dad. I'll do anything to save him. You're not going to stop me from going either." He answered.

"I knew you'd come around Goten." Gohan said.

"This better be worth it, Gohan." Goten then walked into the hall where the bedrooms were and entered one.

"We'll be lifting off in five minutes." Trunks informed. "Hey, Videl. You and Gohan might have to share a room. I didn't prepare for Goten to come."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Never mind. I got it."

I went into me and Gohan's room. The journey hadn't even started yet and it seemed like I wanted to leave and give up already. _No. I'm not going to be like my mom. I'm going to go through with this is adventure. I don't care if I run into Broly on this trip! I'm not going to give up!_

_~Trunks_

The ship was already in space. We were going smoothly and quite fast. The ship would have to cut through the Gyran Galaxy first in order to make it to the Center of the Universe in time. Although I had no knowledge of the Gyran Galaxy, we had no choice but to enter it. The ship entered a swirling vortex of light and then we were in a field of asteroids.

"Holy Shit!" I cursed turning the ship to avoid a big one. I then felt the thud to the ship. _The asteroid aren't rocks. They're monsters!_

"Someone get to the damn cannons and shoot these guys!" I ordered. Goten, Gohan and Dende went upstairs and onto the top of the ship. I looked on my radar. There were ten of those monsters clinging onto the ship. Even more were trying to get on. Videl and 18 burst out of their rooms to join me.

"What's going on?" Videl asked.

"I don't even know. A bunch of monsters are attacking the ship." I answered.

"Where the hell are we anyway!?" 18 questioned.

"The Gyran Galaxy. We have to cut through here to get to the Center of the Universe." I answered again.

"Will you take the controls?" I asked. Neither of them came forward. Then 18's face turned into something of horror.

"It's going to hit the damn ship!" She screamed pointing at a rock monster.

It had eight tentacles sticking out from the head. I could see no eyes but I could see the sharp teeth heading towards the front window. The monster collided with the reinforced glass. It's teeth began to melt the window. I quickly moved on top of 18 as the "unbreakable" glass broke.

"We're screwed." Videl managed to say before she was sucked into the monster. I struggled to keep myself on top of 18. She was screaming and flailing. One of her fists hit me and I felt my balance leave. I closed my eyes as I was sucked into the monster.


	30. Chapter 30

_~Here's Chapter 30 of the Search for Goku Saga. Now that I'm realizing the end of this series is coming I'm thinking of making a sequel. I don't know yet though. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 30

_~Videl_

It was dark and it smelled like somebody put chunks of rotten cheese on top of poop in here. I was too afraid to move around because the last thing I would want is to fall into something. Or on something.

"Hello?" I said. I tried to focus my ki and made a ball of energy in my hand. The light illuminated my surroundings. I was next to a wall of rough skin. I was standing on some bump. There was some type of liquid on the floor of the stomach. I dipped my boot in and took it out when I felt a pain. The liquid was acid. _Oh my god. It's going to melt me and digest me!_ In a wave of panic I started to pound on the walls. I screamed for Gohan, Dende, Dad, anyone.

I then heard a voice from the darkness, "You're so loud."

Trunks walked over into the light. There was a long cut on his arm. He looked at me, "We need to blow a hole in the body. There's no way to get out of here other than that. Besides, Gohan and the other's might not last long."

I nodded and turned toward the rough wall of skin next to me. _Here goes nothing!_ I charged an energy beam and fired it.

_~Dende_

I fired an energy beam at the rock monster who was still hanging onto the ship. I heard a yell and turned to see Goten dangling from a tentacle. The monster slammed him onto the top of the ship then dropped him into his mouth.

"I don't think so." I said running over to the monster. I launched a ball of ki and the monster exploded into acid and bits of rock. Goten floated in space, unconscious. I retrieved him and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan! We need to get out of here! The others downstairs might be in trouble." I noted.

Gohan was at the other end of the ship trying to shake off a pack of the monsters. He turned toward me, "Go! I'll hold them off as long as I can."

I hurried onto the platform. It lowered into another room just as three monsters came flying toward me. I ran down the stairs, Goten on my shoulder, I reached the cockpit only to notice one of those monsters trying to get in. I blasted it back out into space. I saw 18 huddled in a corner. She didn't move. I ignored her and began to pilot the ship. The window was replaced by another one as air began to come back in. _Gohan won't last very long without air._ I put the main jets on maximum speed. One of our engines were damaged but that didn't matter right now. The ship lurched forward and started to knock the rock monsters out of the way. We were almost at an opening. _Almost...just a little more._ I held my breath hoping nothing would happen. Then there was nothing I could see in front of me. The radar showed that most of the rock monsters had fallen back into their massive group. I just hoped the others would catch up.

_~Trunks_

With little help from Videl, I managed to blow a hole in its stomach. We flew out into the darkness of space. There was no ship. _Where is it!?_ I thought searching the area. The monsters were closing in on us. They were endless. I caught a glimpse of Gohan floating. I went Super Saiyan and flew toward Gohan knocking monsters out of my way. I picked Gohan up and returned to where Videl was. She was firing weak ki blasts at a monster. _Burning Attack!_ I thought launching a ball of superheated ki. The monsters cleared out of the way, some got caught in the blast. My plan had worked though, there was a hole we could use to escape. I spotted the ship and flew toward it. Videl was keeping close behind me. Finally we escaped from the mass of rock beasts. We were free. I looked over a Videl, she was turning purple. I flew to the side of the ship. A door opened to the airlock and we went in. When it closed I sucked in some good, fresh, air. I entered the cockpit setting Gohan down. Dende smiled at me from the pilot's seat.

"I expected you to make it." He said.

"What the hell Dende!? You left us behind!" Videl confronted.

"Well what else should I have done? It was either wait for you or risk all of our lives as well as the ship." Dende protested.

"Still..." Videl muttered.

"Trunks, could you take the wheel again? I have to go meditate." Dende asked.

I sat in the pilot's seat. 18 was sitting in the chair next to me. She didn't say anything for a while. When everyone had left to go to their rooms I heard her say, "I should've done something."

"About what?" I asked.

"You were in the belly of a monster and all I could do was stay huddled in a corner waiting for it all to be over."

"18..."

"You could've died."

I didn't say anything. She kept staring at the colorful planets as we passed by them. When I worked up the courage to open my mouth I heard a noise coming from the side of the ship.

"Alert! Someone has entered the ship! I repeat someone has entered the ship!" Before I could react I felt a blow to my head and my eyesight fading to pitch black.


	31. Chapter 31

_~You might be in for a bit of a surprise if you remember Chapter 23 that is. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31

_~Gohan_

I was in the shower trying to get some of the acid a monster had spit on me off. I heard a footstep and quickly turned toward the glass door. The image was blurry but someone was outlined in the image. I squinted trying to get a closer look when the glass shattered. I shouted in surprise and pressed myself against a side of the shower. A little metal ball was on the ground by my feet. From it, a gas began to fill the room. I jumped out of the shower at once being careful not to breath anything in. Immediately a punch came toward me. I blocked it with my arm and tried to kick the assailant in the gut. He grabbed my leg and pulled me close then hit the back of my neck. My whole body went numb and I found myself lying on the ground with the gas slowly heading toward me. Eventually, I was breathing it in. The ground beneath me seemed to shake and my vision began to blur. Finally it all stopped as the world faded into darkness.

_~18_

Trunks never saw it coming. Neither did I. When he slumped over onto the controls I tried to wake him up. Then I saw the tall man in his black suit. His face was completely covered by a mask. Only his eyes remained. They shined a bright red. I then felt a hand close around my neck. Someone threw me to the ground then tied me up.

"Don't be so scared. You're lucky you found us." The attacker said.

He gagged me and sat me down in a corner. The rest of my crew were set down beside me. Only Goten was awake and he was flailing trying to get out of his binds. One of the attackers sat in the pilot seat and began to fly us toward the nearest planet.

"Gemorrock here we come." They said. There were eight in total. Most of them were muscular and tall. One was short and skinny and the rest were muscular females. I didn't know if I could take them on. Let alone get out of this rope. I looked at it. It wasn't normal rope. It was hard and smooth. _This isn't rope! It's rock!_ I realized.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' all the way here?" One of them said, looking at me.

"Don't talk to them Quatzu." Another of them said.

Quatzu ignored the man and released the gag from my mouth, "Why don't you tell me now?"

"Go to hell you bastard." I insulted. It was obvious that the comment had pissed him off.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one. Don't worry, we'll break you. We always do." Quatzu promised. He walked away from me.

I realized the gag was not replaced and turned toward Goten, "Listen, dumbass. I don't know where we're going on this "Gemorrock" but the first chance you get, run away. At least one of us has to make it out of here."

_~Dende_

I awoke to find myself tied up. Spears were pointed at my head and chest. I was on my knees and I looked around, everyone else was beside me, most of us were awake. Videl was still knocked out.

"That's your leader?" Someone said. I looked up and saw a woman, her face was bright and crystalline. It was captivating and unique. It made me want to give her everything in the world. She was wearing a white robe and a sparkling pole of rock in her hand. Two well built men were standing by her side.

"Yes, he's our leader." Gohan said. He chuckled and blushed. _If Videl saw him now._ I thought.

"Where am I? What is this? Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am Diamanda. Queen of Planet Gemorrock, this is my palace," She said. "You are?"

"Dende." I had an urge to tell her everything. What he was, who he knew. _No, Dende. It's some kind of sorcery. She's not what you think she is._

"Oh. Well, you seem different. Are you one of those Namekians?" She asked. I nodded. "A few came by here a couple months back. Don't worry, you'll meet them soon."

"We'll see." I said trying to keep a clear mind.

"So, Gohan here tells me you come from Earth. He also told me about an interesting tale about the Dragon Balls."

"That is a false story. What are you, ten? Magic and Earth do not go together."

"So you say. Trunks here told me your a god too."

"Trust me, you can believe that one." _I might scare her into letting me go._ I thought trying to look as menacing as possible.

"I don't need anyone at a level higher than me in this palace. Guards! Take him away and kill him. I never liked Namekians anyway. Too hard to kill." Diamanda said.

She focused her attention on the boys. They leaned in closer to her. _Those idiots are going to get themselves killed_. I thought. Their minds were clouded with false love. The men grabbed my arms and began to drag me away. 18 looked at me, fear and anger was in her eyes. _It's up to you now._ I told her telepathically. She grunted and turned towards Diamanda. _Good luck, 18. You'll need it._


	32. Chapter 32

_~Sorry if the chapters are a bit late today. I got into the zone earlier when I was playing video games. Enjoy the story!_

Chapter 32

_~18_

The rock rope was hard and indestructible. While I discreetly tried to find a way to break them, little miss prissy pants was asking questions to the boys. They were answering without hesitation. It wasn't that hard to see the infatuation with her.

"Are you humans?" Diamanda asked.

"No, Saiyans. She's not anything." Trunks answered looking at me. "Just a robot. You however are a magnificent jewel among filth."

"A robot? Interesting." Diamanda said looking me over. She turned back to Trunks, "Saiyans, huh? Well you'll be useful."

She turned towards Videl, "A human and a robot."

"You're a brainless rock!" Videl spat. Diamanda slapped her across the cheek.

"You shall not speak back to the queen!" She screamed. "Take her away! Kill her for all I care! Quatzu you can have the robot. I don't care what you do with..._it_."

I tried to use my strength to break the bindings but it was impossible. Quatzu began to walk toward me a smile began to creep across his face.

"Don't bother trying to break it with pure strength or energy attacks. The bindings prevent such attacks."

_Energy._ I thought. An idea popped into my head, "That's too bad. I don't use natural energy."

Beams from my eyes cut deep into the rock and it broke. I threw a punch at Quatzu he blocked it easily and lifted me into the air by my hand. His strength was incredible. Quatzu began to slowly crush my hand.

"Next time, put up a fight." Quatzu said. He grabbed my other hand and started dragging me away. I took one last glance at Trunks, he winked at me. I was confused. _What is that boy thinking?_

_~Bardock_

The minute the Namekian walked through those doors I felt like a recognized him. I realized it was the god Dende. Brussal and Spraut were backing away into a corner. I approached Dende and got him to his feet.

"Thank you," He said. He looked at me more closely, "Bardock!?"

"That's me." I said.

"I thought you died on Planet Vegeta. Along with the rest of the Saiyans."

"I'm one of the only survivors. Everyone else died. I rescued these kids." Brussal and Spraut emerged from the darkness. Dende smiled at them, they smiled back.

"We need to get out of here." Dende said.

"Quickly too. The cave is completely covered in some kind of special gem. They said the cave would slowly drain your power, then your life force." I informed.

"Spraut said we should go deeper into the cave." Brussal told us.

"We can't go up, the entrance to this place is indestructible. Blowing a hole won't work. We have to see if we can find an exit somehow if we go deeper into the cave." I added.

Dende nodded, "So I guess we have no choice then."

We nodded and began to move ahead into the cave. I just hoped we'd survive before we ran out of power.

_~Vegeta_

"I've reached the Gyran Galaxy, Bulma. You were right, the Gyranites attacked my ship. I made it out of there with little damage though." I said.

"Good." Bulma answered. "Vegeta, Trunks' signal disappeared in this sector. I don't know if he's still here but..."

"You don't need to say anymore. Guess I'm going to save my son's ass again." I responded.

I shut off the radio and flew the ship towards a green looking planet. Half of it looked dry and desert like_._ I felt drawn to the planet though.I didn't know what was pulling me like that. Then I remembered the stories I learned from Nappa.

"We used to belong to Planet Saiyania in the Gyran Galaxy. It was a dry, barren area with dinosaurs and tigers. Lakes and rivers were filled with giant fish and houses were made from pure clay and rock. This was our life before Planet Plant and Frieza."

I began to fly into the atmosphere of the planet. I was certain this was Planet Saiyania. _Why is it green? Someone invaded my home world. _I put the engines on max speed. I reached the surface and landed my ship. I was in the desert part of the planet. I got out of my spaceship to find myself being beaten by fierce desert winds. I put goggles on my eyes and flew into the air. The forest part of the planet wasn't very far away. The forest wasn't very far away now. I felt a smile form on my lips.

"This is for you father. I'm going to take back our home and no one will stop me."

_~This chapter was kind of short but don't worry. I'll make the next one a bit longer. Chapter 33 will be up later. Maybe at 8:00? I don't know yet. Anyway, see ya!_


	33. Chapter 33

_~I said this Chapter would be up yesterday. Sorry, my computer decided to be a jerk yesterday and for two hours today! I'll make up for it though with three chapters today. _

Chapter 33

_~Spraut_

I only guessed we made it about halfway when I heard the noise. _Tap-tap-tap._ I looked at Brussal but he was looking straight ahead. I moved closer to him and hoped what ever it was stayed where it was.

"So, how'd you escape Vegeta? Did anyone else make it?" Dende asked Bardock.

"We took some pods at my house. We just about managed to get out of there before the planet exploded," Bardock explained. "As far as I know all the Saiyans were together when we killed King Cold. All of them died."

Spraut flinched. His mind flashed back to the burning planet, consumed by fire and lava. His mother desperately holding on to the ledge. Her smile as she fell into the lava and disappeared. _Stop. Just don't think, Spraut._ I told myself taking a deep breath and moving on.

"That's unfortunate." Dende said.

I heard it again, _Tap-tap-tap. _Dende had a look of worry on his face for a split second. Then he walked a bit faster.

"Do you hear it?" I asked. "Do you hear the tap?"

"I heard it long before you did. We need to hurry." Dende advised.

We began to jog, I realized how tired I was right then, I was falling behind all too quickly. The others kept going until I could no longer see them. The cave was draining everything from me. I stopped to take a breath.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Bardock and the others returned to my side. "I'm too tired."

"We're gonna die in here! We're going to literally die!" Brussal shouted. Panic began to cover his face. Bardock lifted me up and began to run again. The others followed behind. Then, all of a sudden the walls moved. Rocks began to from a claw and attacked Dende. I watched in horror as his head was cut from his body in one swift swipe.

_~18_

The hut I was in was fairly large and was made out of marble. Quatzu had brought me a drink and set it down on the table in front of me. I didn't bother to drink it. Quatzu was sitting across from me staring into my eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just waiting to see it." He answered.

"So am I." I said pointing to his mask.

"This thing? You sure you want to see what's underneath it?"

He took off his mask so I could see his face. It was made of rock. He's face was almost the same as Diamanda's except it was rougher, "You like what you see?"

"Never did. Never will."

Quatzu laughed, "It don't work that way honey. You listen to me now."

He slapped me again across the cheek. Then again, except harder. I gave him a hateful look, "Alright! Alright! Calm down."

Quatzu smiled and handed me the glass, "Drink."

I looked at the cup suspiciously. It seemed like normal wine except it smelled weird. _Well then, it's good to be an android._ I swallowed the whole drink. Quatzu's smile got even bigger.

"Are you feeling tired?" He asked.

"Very." I lied. One of the positives about being a android was that it was nearly impossible for me to get sick. I slowly closed my eyes, "You...you did something to the drink..."

I heard Quatzu shuffling out of seat then over to me. He released my bindings and picked me up. I opened one eye and saw he was taking me to his basement. The room was illuminated by bright rocks. His basement was an entrance to cave. He then set me down. At that moment I opened my eyes and went for his throat. With amazing reflexes he grabbed my hand.

"You're outmatched. I'm stronger and bigger. Too much for a girl." Quatzu said.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I ordered. He only squeezed tighter.

"No can do. You're going to be my wife. The only way that's going to happen is if I turn you into a Gemorrock. I hope you'll appreciate this gift I'm giving you," He said. "You'll know what it feels like to be me."

_~Vegeta_

"Super Galick Gun!" I yelled and fired the purple beam of energy at the barrier. I smiled in satisfaction as it began to crack. A group of the natives spotted me and began to shout and point. I put more power into the beam and it finally broke. The hole widened until the entire dome around that half of the planet fell down. The desert wind began to invade the calm lush forest. I floated down in front of the natives. They were paralyzed in fear.

"So what are you?" I asked. I went Super Saiyan and ripped off one of their masks. I saw a face made of rock with glowing red spikes coming out all over, "That's disgusting! Oh well, I won't have to see your faces anymore when you're all dead."

I formed a blade on my hand and cut the spiky-faced man in two. They began to run screaming and crying. I flew up and fired energy balls at all of them. They were destroyed by the blast, the remains left in several craters. I looked ahead and saw a white castle. It was full of these ugly monsters. I felt a smile form on my lips. _Time for some action_. I thought.


	34. Chapter 34

_~Chapter 34 of the Search for Goku Saga. I'm going to do Chapter 35 and then I'll rewrite Chapter 1 either today or tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 34

_~Videl_

_ Die. Again_. _I'm going to die again_. As I kneeled on the platform which rose me up into the air I looked at the two guards beside me. They had hammer's in their hands and I didn't think it would be a great idea to try and fly away. I tried to look at the executioner but I couldn't. Gohan was hooked on the queen. He did anything she wanted which included killing me in front of the large crowd. The platform stopped rising and one of the guards began to speak.

"Behold! This girl has illegally invaded our galaxy! Our planet!" He began. "Therefore, to protect you all from her and her friends hurting you we must execute her before you all."

The other guard began to speak as well, "Diamanda has ordered this. Her other friends are sure to die soon."

The crowd spoke amongst themselves. It was impossible to hear what they were saying, but by the looks on their faces I knew they had no desire to help me.

"Any last words, human?" One of the guards asked.

"First of all, you my friend are a bastard, and your friend is a jackass, and Gohan you are the most ridiculous boyfriend a girl could ever have!" I said. "What the hell are you even doing? You're going to kill me and do what, marry Diamanda?"

"Shut up girl!" Gohan ordered.

"Fine. Kill me. Do it you coward!" I said. There was nothing more I could do. We couldn't argue for the rest of our lives. _I have to give up._ I thought. Then an image of my mom walking out the door flashed through my mind. A rush of adrenaline came over me and threw myself onto Gohan. The large executioner's blade fell out of his hands. _I'll go down fighting._ It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Gohan stopped himself and floated in the air looking at me, disgust in his eyes. In an instant I saw a man with purple skin, long white hair, and weird clothing grab me in midair, then instead of falling. I was lying down on grass. There was no crowd or Gohan. I looked up to see Shin.

"Hey, Videl. I figured I'd drop in and say hi."

_~Dende_

Having your head cut off is not a very fun experience. My headless body stumbled around for a bit then fell over. Bardock came over and grabbed my head first setting down Spraut.

"Run unless you want to die!" He screamed at the kids.

They snapped out of their shock and ran after us at full speed after Bardock. More claws emerged from the walls to attack us. I saw everyone begin to slow down panting and gasping for air. The rock claws collided with each other in front of us and began to form some kind of beast. Once it was done I immediately grew a new body. I was going to need it. The beast was made out of glowing blue rocks and had the shape of a tiger. It roared at us and prepared to charge. Brussal screamed. I turned around to see another one of the beasts behind us. We were trapped. They ran at us with surprising speed and ripped my arm off. The kids ran ahead getting their second wind. I followed trying to focus on the beasts. Bardock was behind me firing ki blasts at the beasts. They ignored it. I put a hand on Bardock and focused on restoring his energy. Although it used up mine. I fell over feeling depleted. There was nothing left for me to give or use, I tried to crawl but even that seemed tiring. The children had run ahead and were almost out of sight. I watched as Bardock went Super Saiyan, grabbed me and flew away from the monsters. We quickly caught up to the kids and Bardock grabbed them by the shirt. The rock tigers were catching up and Bardock was slowing down. It wouldn't be long before they were biting at our toes. Bardock took a hard left and I saw it. The exit. The beasts were moving along the walls and were right beside us. Bardock threw us into the room and flew a bit faster. The tigers were trying to bite him but he stayed just out of their reach. I looked around for some way to get out of here. There was a light shining down from some stairs. I realized this must be a house. Then I was aware of two other presences. There was a man in the far corner of the room and 18 was lying down on a table looking at us.

"What are you doing here!?" The man shouted walking toward us. At that moment Bardock and the tigers came rushing in. It was impossible to see what was going on. I heard the man scream for help and Bardock's cry but that was it. Brussal and Spraut took my arm and began to drag me towards the stairs. 18 fired eye beams at her metal restraints and got up.

"Hey, Dende." She said smiling.

"Not in the mood right now." I responded.

Brussal and Spraut dragged me to the top of the stairs and into the house. We were in the living room apparently as there was several couches and tables made out of stone.

"I'll take him." 18 said to the boys.

18 lifted me up onto her back and ran toward a door. We burst into bright light and a crowd of people. They were all looking up at a man. It took me a second to realize that the man was none other than Vegeta.

_~Vegeta_

I snapped the guards' necks and threw them aside.

"You all made a mistake. You took Planet Saiyania from the Saiyans. Therefore you will pay with your lives!" I shouted I charged my Big Bang Attack and launched it. The ball of blew energy hit the giant crowd and blew up. The explosion tossed bodies aside and the platform broke and fell on top of some people. Houses came down spreading stone and bricks everywhere. In the end all that was left was a giant crater and destruction. People moaned in agony and tried to crawl or limp away. I decided I'd be merciful just this once and turned my gaze to the royal castle. Guards were piling around the entrance and looking at me. I flew over to them and stood in front of them.

"You monster! You killed all of them!" One of the men said.

"Oh come on now. You took my son and his friends prisoner, took my planet. You know, I'm not in a very good mood right now so if you would just step aside."

"Never! You'll never get through us!" One of the men at the front shouted.

I laughed and took a step, "That's unfortunate for you. Just remember when I kill you all that I gave you a chance to walk away. Now your death is certain."

I continued, "Tremble before me! I am the new ruler of Gemorrock!


	35. Chapter 35

_~Chapter 35. The end of the Search for Goku might be around 45 to 50. Then I'm probably going to make a sequel. I'll probably have to make my own OC characters since I'll have nothing to work with. Maybe I'll make an alternate ending or drabbles. I don't know. Well, hope you like this chapter!_

Chapter 35

_~Videl_

"So, when are we going back?" I asked.

"You might not have to. Vegeta's handling everything. And by handling I mean killing everyone to get to Trunks." The old Lord of Lords answered.

"What about the ship? Where is it?"

"Oh, well I think we might have to go after all. The Gemorrocks are stealing it."

Shin put a hand on my shoulder, "Ready?"

I nodded and we teleported to the ship. Gemorrocks were trying to enter it. The group maybe contained about 100 of them. I understood why they might be in a rush to leave. Where me and Shin were, the desert had pushed sand into the area. You couldn't even see the ship's legs away.

"Listen up everyone! This is my ship! Don't you have your own?" I asked.

"No! But that monster is killing everyone and we need a ship!" One of the Gemorrocks said.

"Open the door!" They said.

"This is your fault!"

"Help us! Save us!"

My voice was drowned out by their demands. They started to wade through the sand and bang on the ship. The wind seemed to get agitated and started to push more sand. I stood on top of the ship watching it all. I backed away onto the platform and went down to the top level airlock. I quickly ran downstairs and to the pilot's seat.

"This is terrible," Someone said. I looked to the seat next to me and saw Shin staring out at the rising sand. "If Gohan and the others don't get here soon, we'll be covered in sand! Your oxygen levels won't last for long. Eventually will suffocate and die. I'm going to go find them."

"Wait, I-" He was gone. I groaned. _I never knew Gods could be so reckless._ I sighed and turned on the radar. There were many green dots on the map. Then one blinked out. Then another.

"Oh my god...they're going to die!" I realized. But there was nothing I could do other than wait in this giant ship alone waiting for the company I'm thinking will never come.

_~Brussal_

I awoke to find myself lying on top of something. It was a large piece of rubble. I got up slowly ignoring the sharp pain in my ribs. I looked around, all I saw was bodies, rocks and more bodies. Some of them were moving. Some were not. I tried to yell out but no sound came out. Sand was beginning to cover the bodies making it even harder to find my friends. I jumped off the rubble and moved through the light sand looking among the bodies for Spraut or Bardock. Then I saw the woman. Next to her was Dende. I walked over to them and tried to shake them awake. Dende's eyes slowly opened.

"Please help me. Please." I begged. Dende was still missing his arm but he made no attempt to regenerate.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know but we need to get out of here. As in leave the planet immediately." I advised.

"Oh. Well I came here on a ship but I have no idea where it is now." Dende informed. He looked at the place where his arm should be and grew another one. He then tried to wake up 18 but it was to no avail.

"I need to find my brother and Bardock." I said.

"We might not have enough time. The sand is rising quicker by the minute," Dende noted getting up. "I don't have any energy to fly, let alone heal myself, you're not strong enough, and 18 is unconscious. Getting out of here is very urgent."

I heard an explosion nearby the palace. _King Vegeta must have made it into the palace. _I looked down to see the sand rising. It had completely covered my feet._ Maybe we should leave._ I thought. Then a man appeared out of nowhere. His appearance was foreign and unknown to me.

"Almighty Lord of Lords!" Dende said bowing down.

"No need, Dende. I've come to get you all out of here to the ship." The Lord of Lords said.

"Hold on, my brother's here somewhere. So is Bardock. I can't just leave them!" I shouted.

Dende and the Lord of Lords looked at me, "It's more important you come with us to the ship. I can teleport you."

Dende picked up 18 and put a hand on the Lord of Lords' shoulder. The man then held his hand out to me. I didn't move for a while. My mind fought with myself repeatedly over my next action. _Leave! You'll be safe and protected! _Part of me said. _Don't you dare! Spraut is your brother! It's your duty to take care of him._ I took a deep breath and backed away. I then ran into the sand, the wind causing a raging sandstorm to obscure my view. It didn't stop me though. Spraut probably somewhere crying and trying to find my brother.

I raised my voice higher to where Spraut could just about hear me, "I'm coming Spraut! Just wait! I'm coming!"

_~Trunks_

The guards were useless. Father killed them all without breaking a sweat. He even turned back into a normal Saiyan! At last he stood in front of Diamanda's throne looking for a fight. I had no choice to fight him if I was going to get Diamanda's complete trust.

"Trunks? What are you doing? We need to go." Dad said.

"No. I'll stay by Diamanda's side until death do us apart." I responded.

"What is wrong with you boy!? This is serious! The sand is rising and rising. You want to stay here and die?"

"I told you, I will stay by Diamanda's side."

"You're a fool, Trunks. It seems I have to discipline you once again. I'm just disappointed that temperamental robot girl isn't here to teach you a lesson."

I went Super Saiyan and prepared to fight my father. I flew toward him with all my speed and threw a punch at dad. He blocked it with ease and punched me in the stomach. He kicked me three times then punched me in the chin sending me flying by Diamanda's feet.

"Trunks, I'm stronger than you in my normal form. There's no way you can beat me." Father said. I went Super Saiyan Two and charged at dad.

"It doesn't matter! I'll defeat you!" I promised. "Buster Cannon!"

I fired a ball of blue energy toward father. He teleported behind me and tried to hit me in the back of the neck. I did a back flip to get behind him then hit him with a few rapid punches. I then did a left kick to send him flying into the wall.

"Very good, Trunks. At this point maybe I will marry you." Diamanda said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks. I have a girlfriend." I said hitting Diamanda in the stomach. She fell over in pain.

"You cracked my stomach!" She shouted.

I kicked her onto the ground. She slowly crawled away in fear. Then I felt a blow to my back. Goten was behind me. He was angry and ready to fight me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Goten!? She's obviously using magic to manipulate us. I've trained to hard to fall for something like that. Come on Goten!" I shouted.

Goten didn't listen, he went Super Saiyan and prepared to fight me. Me and him were very good friends. Being Gohan's best friend, Goten was around a lot and I got to know him well. My father had even taught us fusion! Over the years it seemed Goten was much more interested in dating then his own friends. Then he started dating my own sister, I knew the type of guy Goten was and he was a heartbreaker. I guess I can pay him back for all the times he stood up my Bulla right now.

"Stop hurting Diamanda!" Goten demanded.

"Shut up you idiot. You should really train a bit harder you know. You can't even hold your Super Saiyan Two form for long," I pointed out. "Me, however. I'm the son of Vegeta! Since he never got to fight Goku, I'll make up for him by fighting you Goten."

"You're going to pay for that, Trunks. By the way, I'm going to dump your sister."

I raised my power level. Goten became a Super Saiyan Two. My father was still lying against the wall watching us. _I'll make you proud father, that's a promise._


	36. Chapter 36

_~Sorry if the chapter is a bit late. My dad's been hogging the computer all day. Anyway, this is probably going to be the last chapter of them being on Gemorrock. I'm also busy today so I'll only be able to upload one chapter and the revised version of Chapter 1. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 36

_~Bardock_

The sand was almost up to my shoulders. I didn't know where I was exactly, it was dark and the only thing I could hear was the sand slipping in and my breathing. I was trapped under some rubble and had no strength to get out. I don't know how but sand was getting in through cracks and crevices. It wouldn't be long until I would be breathing in handfuls of sand. _Damn it! This is how one of the last Saiyans die? Inside a pile of rubble?_ I had curled up into a ball and was on one side of the small space. I could barely lift up my feet under the weight of the sand.

"This is great. Just great." I whispered to myself.

The beasts that had chased me were long since gone. The man who was down there had been devoured by the beasts but before they could go after me there was an explosion and we were covered by rocks and debris. I was released from my thoughts as I heard someone's light footsteps.

"Hey! Hey! Brussal!? Who's up there!? I could use some help!" I shouted. It was no use. The sand was up to my chin now. I would die again, alone and weak. Just like with Frieza. _Sorry, Kakarrot. I won't be seeing you anytime soon._

_~Trunks_

I fired an energy wave at Goten and he dodged it getting behind me quickly, he tried to punch me in the head but I ducked and kicked him away from me. A blur of white movement caught my attention. _Diamanda..._before I could fly after her Goten grabbed my hair.

"You know, I always thought your hair was stupid." Goten admitted.

"You don't look so good as a blonde." I said back. I grabbed Goten's hand and threw him onto his back. I put my foot on his chest. Goten struggled but a punches and a knee to the stomach calmed him down.

"Get off me!" Goten shouted.

"You're so stupid, Goten. I'm obviously not going to get off. Man, you don't even last long in a fight. Guess you're just like Yamcha." I answered.

"You wanna know what's stupid? Your name! Maybe it should be underwear!" Goten insulted.

"Shut up. Your just a player!"

"At least I'm good at it!"

"I didn't know getting dumped a dozen times automatically made you good at it."

"You take that back!"

"Knock it off!" Dad shouted. "This whole place is going to be covered in sand and all you can do is name call each other!?"

I turned toward father, he had Diamanda in his grip and he wouldn't let go. She was squirming and struggling.

"I'm going to leave her here to die." Dad informed.

Diamanda became even more frantic to escape. I released Goten and he was about to keep on fighting, then his Super Saiyan Two form disappeared and he fell over too exhausted to move. All of a sudden I heard an explosion. A hole in the wall appeared causing sand to enter the room. It was the ship we had taken to get here. I looked inside the window and saw Videl. Her expression showed panic and it looked like she was screaming.

"Something's wrong." I said.

Before I could even take a step toward the ship the roof blew off. I looked up and saw a raging sand tornado making its way toward us.

_~Spraut_

I screamed and screamed but no one came to my aid. I looked down at the gaping hole, something was trying to suck me in. I crawled quickly to keep from crawling but I could never get away. I saw large teeth poking out of the sand at the center of the hole. Bodies, alive or dead were being sucked into the monster. A man was holding on to the teeth of the beast desperate to live. Exhaustion was creeping around the corner. I just wanted to stop running and go to sleep, but I knew I could never do it. I managed to get up and I was running on the sand trying not to be sucked into the hole. Then I tripped on something. A woman who was screaming and grabbing my leg, I tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go.

"Stop! Let me go!" I begged.

I felt myself begin to fall. The woman was still holding onto my leg, her weight was dragging me down quickly. I closed my eyes and imagined myself at home with mom, dad, and Brussal eating dinner.

"So, Brussal, I'm thinking of training you tomorrow before you leave to go to Planet Kanassa." Dad said.

"Sounds great!" Brussal answered.

"When you get back from Kanassa you better bring something for me! Or else I'll kill you young!" Mom ordered.

Brussal and dad started laughing. Then I followed, so did mom. We were one big happy family. Not a worry in the world.

"Spraut!" I heard someone say snapping me out of my daydream. I opened my eyes to see Brussal flying in the air holding on to my hand. He was sweating and holding on tight. "You have to get that woman off you!"

I looked down to see the woman still holding on, dangling from my leg. I tried to shake her off and kick her off but she resisted. I looked back up at Brussal, "She won't let go."

"Lady! Please let go of my brother! We're just kids, sometimes it's good to give up!" Brussal pleaded.

"Never! I have a family too!" She answered.

Before Brussal could say anything more the monster moved it teeth and they stabbed the woman's stomach dragging her in. She screamed in pain and let go, I didn't look back at her. Brussal lifted us up into the air and landed us on a safe pile of sand inside the forest.

"What now?" I asked.

"We...I don't know." Brussal answered. The wind grew harder and harder. We would surely die here if we didn't do anything. Then I looked in the distance. There was a ship in flight and behind it, a gigantic tornado.

"I think I have an idea." I said a frown appearing on my face.

_~Bardock_

I don't know what happened but the wind picked me, the sand, and the rubble up into the air. I couldn't move at all, the wind was too strong. I caught a glimpse of a large orange ship, three people, and a giant tornado.

"Oh no!" I said trying to fly away but the wind had me and wouldn't let go.

I was sucked into a blur of brown madness. My eyes and skin burned as the sand pelted my body. My ragged armor was slowly ripped apart and I was spinned around so much that I was forced to puke. My body was a ragdoll in the hands of a child. Bodies hit me. Whether they were alive or dead was impossible to tell. But I saw orange. There was only one person I knew that had an orange gi. The body flew by me and I grabbed Gohan's hand. His body was limp and unresponsive but I couldn't just leave him behind like that. I forced energy to run through my body, where it came from I did not know. I turned into a Super Saiyan and flew with the tornado in sync. I flew around going upwards slowly then I entered the eye of the tornado and flew downwards. Before I hit the center I flew out of the tornado through the side and sped towards the ship.

"There's no way I'm going to die! Not today!" I shouted going even faster. _I killed Frieza, there's no doubt that I can make it to that ship. _"For Kakarrot!"

_~East Kai_

"Go faster!" 18 yelled.

"I'm going at the speed of sound! What else do you want me to do?" Videl argued.

"They're going to be sucked into the tornado along with us unless you go faster!"

"18, shut up!" Videl ordered. 18's mouth was wide open but she didn't bother talking back.

"I could teleport outside and try to teleport them in." I suggested.

"Too dangerous." Dende interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Dende. Normally I wouldn't be so stupid but I'm not about to sit here and watch everyone be thrown around until the wind rips them apart." I said.

Then I teleported outside. The wind immediately hit me and I was caught off guard. The tornado almost swept me away but I managed to fly out of it's reach. Trunks was holding Goten by his shirt and Vegeta was holding some woman who's skin was diamond like. Unfortunately they were a bit farther away and I would have to go faster if I were to catch up with them.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" I called but my voice was lost in the howling wind.

I sped up and moved closer to them. Goten was screaming and flailing out in panic. The diamond lady was doing the same, Trunks and Vegeta were a different story. They flew calm and quietly unaware of the cries the other two were making. I looked back to see Bardock and Gohan flying against the wind. I had to make a choice right there. Bardock was getting slower by the minute and Gohan was slowing him down. Yet I could see Goten and the lady slipping out of Trunks and Vegeta's hands.

"The wonders of being a god." I said. I slowed down and joined Bardock and Gohan grabbing Bardock's hand. _Inside the ship_. I thought and pictured the cockpit. I teleported and there we lay in the middle of the room Dende and 18 looking at us.

"I got Gohan and Bardock." I said laughing.

"What about Trunks!?" 18 questioned.

"I couldn't get him. Bardock was about to be sucked in! I can't just let them die. Trunks and the others might have a bit more time."

18's face filled with rage and for a second I thought she might try to hurt me but then Videl screamed. I looked over and saw two boys on the front window. They were slammed against the glass looking inside. I realized that one of the boys was the one I saw when I had rescued Dende and 18.

"Brussal and Spraut!" Dende exclaimed.

"What do I do!?" Videl screamed.

"We have to let them all in." I said. I went towards the airlock but before I could open the door, it broke and flew out into the storm. I saw Trunks holding on to the edge of the airlock room his face filled with panic.

_~Vegeta_

Diamanda was slipping from my grip. She was screaming and kicking and crying. I just wanted to let her go and let her die. It was just her luck that she managed to grab on to my hand before the tornado took her. Shin was pulling Trunks and Goten in. There wasn't even a door there any more. It had been ripped off as well as the door to the front of the ship leaving everyone inside exposed to the wind. Luckily no one flew out.

"Dad! Hurry take my hand!" Trunks screamed holding it out. I quickly took it and he pulled me in.

"Videl needs to put up another door or else we'll all be at the mercy of that tornado!" Shin exclaimed.

Diamanda was still holding on to me. She was the only thing that stood between us and safety. I tried to tear her off but she wouldn't let go. Then two little boys out of nowhere jumped into the ship and on top of me. Diamanda was forced to let go of me as one of the boys was biting and punching the woman's arm. With a fading scream she was sent into the tornado. Another door this time black and made of hard metal replaced the one that had broken off. I layed on the ground panting and trying to catch my breath. Then I heard a laugh. It was the Earth girl Videl. Eventually everyone started laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!? We almost died and you're laughing!?" I confronted. They laughed even harder.

"Calm down, Vegeta! We all made it! We're moving away from the tornado as we speak." Shin said.

"Great now I'm stuck with you all." I said.

"On the subject of that how did you know where we are? On a lesser note how you're even here." Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need a hot bath, some food, and new clothes on the double!" I answered.

"You can do all that yourself, your highness." 18 commented.

I ignored her and went over into the living section of the ship. _Let's just hope Bulma doesn't yell at me later. That woman can be like 18 sometimes._ I thought to myself. _At least the king may live another day. Another day of pain and struggle. _


	37. Chapter 37

_~Chapter 37 of the Search for Goku Saga. I'm really frustrated with myself because I'm not doing very well with my upload schedules. So I'm going to upload Chapters 37, 38, and 39 for today. If you don't know I did retype Chapter 1. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 37

_~Trunks_

I sat in my chair watching the darkness of space. The little kids Brussal and Spraut were playing some kind of Saiyan game with Dende. Bardock was sitting in the chair next to me.

"So, what's up?" He said yawning.

"Nothing. What's up with you?" I asked.

"Well, I landed on my home planet to get captured, tortured, put in a cave until my energy was sucked dry, chased by rock monsters, buried alive, sucked into a tornado, and almost got killed. So pretty much nothing."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I don't know. You're smart, figure it out for yourself."

I sat silently. The ship managed to make it out of the Gyran Galaxy without any severe damage. We were on a straight path to the Center of the Universe where Goku was.

"You know those kids?" I asked pointing at Brussal and Spraut.

"Nope. When the planet began to blow up I just figured I needed to save at least someone. I got into some leftover pods at my house and we got out of there."

"Oh." I answered looking over at the two boys. The older one Brussal was wearing normal Earth clothes, a hoodie and jeans, Spraut was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts that were too big for him. Brussal had brown hair that went down to his hips. Spraut had short hair that spiked upwards. They both looked happy and miserable at the same time.

"You know, before Vegeta blew up for good I saw your grandfather," Bardock told me. "He said the kids would be important for my quest. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is keeping them safe and finding Kakarrot."

"How could they help with finding Goku?" I asked.

"I know, only one of them can fly and they're not very good at fighting," Bardock acknowledged. "But maybe just maybe they're going to help us find Kakarrot."

_~Vegeta_

Trunks landed the ship on a deserted planet. There wasn't much here but islands and lakes. To our left was a giant ocean with an archipelago. To our right was a large, dense forest filled with wildlife. The area we landed on was a windy plain with tall grass.

"Are you sure no one lives here?" Dende asked looking outside.

"The radar detected no signs of life or energy signals coming from anywhere on this planet. Besides we won't be here long." Trunks answered.

Everyone left the ship excited to be somewhere so normal and pleasant. Dende went over to the water to begin drinking. Brussal and Spraut went into the forest to search for animals. Videl and 18 stayed inside the ship. Trunks and the other began to train by the sea. I stayed behind inside the ship left to my own thoughts. _Bulma, haven't talked to her in a while. She's probably worrying about me._ I went over to the pilot's seat and tuned into the radio.

"Is there someone you'd like to contact sir?" The radio asked.

"Bulma Briefs on Earth." I answered.

There was static and then I could hear Bulma's shouts, "Vegeta! Vegeta! Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm not in the Gyran Galaxy that's for sure." I responded.

"Is Trunks okay? Is he there?"

"He's fine. He's outside doing something."

"Good." Bulma nervously looked behind her and at the door. I heard a banging and a scream.

"Why do I hear shouting in the background? What's going on back there?"

"Listen, Vegeta. It is not safe for you where you are," Bulma began. "A bunch of little creatures are rampaging around West City and I don't know if they've broken in yet."

"Bulma, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the little creatures that might kill you. Goodbye, Bulma."

"No! Don't! Vegeta it's C-" But I had already turned the radio off.

I got up not bothering to think about the message she left me and went outside. As the door opened I heard screams and saw Brussal and Spraut running from the forest. There were tall blue creatures and a few little ones chasing them on all fours. I figured they just agitated some animals but something was wrong about how they looked. Although it was familiar it was weird in the same way.

"Trunks! I thought you said this place had no inhabitants?" I asked.

"That's the thing. There isn't," Trunks answered. Brussal and Spraut ran over to Trunks and the creatures stopped the chase.

"Hello." One of the blue creatures said.

"Why did you come to this planet? We're willing to share but I want information." Trunks bargained.

"You idiot. We're not here for your stupid Earth items. We're here to kill you." The creature who was more in the front and looked to be the leader said.

"That's a joke," I said. "With your foolish power level? You're all disgraces."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Vegeta. Never judge a book by its cover. Especially when the author is Cell."

_~If I'm a bit unclear about this I'll explain the ages now._

_Gohan: 21 years old._

_Videl: 20 years old_

_Trunks: 20 years old_

_18: 20 years old_

_Dende: (Not even I know!)_

_Vegeta: 44 _

_Brussal: 11_

_Spraut: 8_

_The other ages are pretty useless. At least to me. I'll start typing Chapter 38 later. See ya then._


	38. Chapter 38

_~Chapter 39 will be up later tonight. Enjoy this one!_

Chapter 38

_~Gohan_

Nostalgia was right around the corner. I looked at the blue monsters. They were all too familiar, the Cell Juniors. Apparently some of them grew up, resulting in tall Cell look alikes. The only difference was the blue dotted skin and the different expressions they showed.

"The Cell Juniors." I said walking next to Trunks.

"Who? I feel like I know them from somewhere." Trunks said to me.

"Years ago when my father was still alive someone named Cell came to absorb Androids 17 and 18. 18 killed her brother to prevent Cell from transforming and becoming too powerful." I explained. "Cell absorbed Piccolo instead and created the Cell Juniors with all his power. We killed them easily and then killed Cell."

"If you killed him why are his...babies here?" Trunks questioned.

"It's my fault. I revived him in the hopes of them going for you." Vegeta answered.

He went Super Saiyan and prepared to fight. I noticed it then. The mark on each of the Cell Juniors' foreheads. It was the Majin symbol.

"Vegeta, don't!" I warned but it was too late, he was charging at the Cell Juniors. Their power level skyrocketed at that moment and the leader dealt a blow to Vegeta's gut. He then kicked him into the air and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta's Super Saiyan form disappeared and he laid there unresponsive.

"Father! No!" Trunks began to move but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to let you make the same mistake," I told him. Trunks stopped. I turned toward the Juniors. "Listen, we don't want trouble. Just let Vegeta go."

"I can see it in your eyes, Gohan. Fear. Next will be pain," The lead Cell Junior said. "Nucleus! Membrane! All of you, kill them!"

The buffest Junior flew toward me with surprising speed. I blocked his punch but his weight over powered me. As I struggled to get the Junior off me I saw other Juniors attacking the group. The small Juniors were chasing Brussal and Spraut and everyone else was preoccupied with their own battle. I saw Trunks dash toward the lead Junior. Before I could yell at him the Junior began to crush my throat. I flailed trying to get him off. Finally I chopped his side and he moved off of me. I got up going Super Saiyan Two.

"Your transformations aren't going to save you. I'm already too strong!" The Junior bragged.

I flew at him throwing a punch first, he ducked and sent a knee into my stomach. I flinched for a second giving him the opportunity to knock me away. I slammed into the dirt face first. I looked behind me to see the Junior glaring at me. He picked me up by my feet and grabbed my hands. He started pulling hard. I yelled in pain. My stomach was moaning in pain and my screams began to grow louder. The Junior then threw me into his knee hard. I heard a crack and I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"You broke my back..." I whispered.

"Yep. What are you going to do about it? Cell's already growing stronger. With each person he absorbs we grow stronger! It won't be long before everyone on Earth is absorbed including your puny mother."

I glared at him but I was still powerless. There was no way for me to do anything. My eyes then spotted the long tail growing and pointing at my chest.

"I'll kill you with this." The Junior said. In one swift move the tail flew towards me and I closed my eyes. Hoping for a miracle.

_~Goten_

The Junior seemed to enjoy the fight. His face mirrored what a psychopath looked like. When I began to bleed his smile disappeared.

"Why won't you fight better?" He asked frowning.

"You won't even give me a chance jackass." I answered.

"I just want someone who will give me a rush. Make me bleed! Come on! All of my toys are like you. They break too fast." The Junior taunted.

"Shut up!" I yelled going to my Super Saiyan Two form.

I had to defeat him right now, if I didn't I'd be too exhausted and die right away. The Junior's smile came back as I dashed at him. I tried to kick him in the arm to break it but he grabbed it before it could make contact and threw me into the side of the large orange ship. I got up and charged a Kamehameha.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." I began.

Before I could finish the Junior got in front of me and fired a thin line of energy into my stomach.

"You take too long." He said.

He kicked me repeatedly deeper and deeper into the ground and then threw me into the ship. I went through a dresser and landed on a bed. I got up slowly. Taking in the pain. The Junior appeared in front of me quickly.

"This ship is in the way. Do you mind if I blow it up?" The Junior asked.

"Y-yes..." I said. The Junior held his hand in front of him and then fired an energy wave. The pain was dreadful and overwhelming. Then I was laying on the grass staring up at the sky not bothering to get up. My Super Saiyan Two form had disappeared and I realized I could move. With great effort I managed to get up.

"That's it. I'm done with you. Saiyans are no fun these days." The Junior resolved. Before he could deal the finished blow Trunks came and dealt a fatal blow to the Junior's neck. He stared at Trunks. No emotion was on his face as he spoke, "I take it back." The body then fell over and stopped moving.

"Goten, the Juniors are too strong." Trunks began.

"No shit." I responded.

"Cut the crap, Goten! This is serious!" Trunks shouted at me. "Listen there's only one way we're going to be stronger than these Cell spawns."

Trunks took a deep breath and spoke, "Fusion."

"I barely remember the dance!" I protested. "What if we fail? What if we turn fat again!?"

"I saved your ass, Goten! You owe me." Trunks argued.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of anything reasonable to say other than, "Fine."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine." Trunks assured me. _If Trunks is involved, it won't be fine. _I prayed to whatever God heard me and hoped he listened. We were going to need him on our side for this.


	39. Chapter 39

_~Wassup? I'm bringing back Gotenks here since I figured it's been a while since I fused someone that wasn't OC. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 39

_~Trunks_

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Goten answered. We got into position and began the dance.

"Fu...sion...ha!" We said in unison. I felt our bodies joining together to become one person. Our memories, relationships, personalities collided with each other and mixed. Then I felt my conscious slipping away until it was all gone.

_~Brussal_

I fired a weak energy blast at the small creature but it was useless. Spraut hid behind me.

"You're in trouble! I'm gonna kill you!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Stop it! Don't you want to do things for yourself? Be free from your masters control? Is someone controlling you?" I asked looking at the glowing red "M" mark on the creatures forehead. He flinched and held his head as if it was about to explode.

"Let's go!" Spraut said running past him and into the living area of the ship. We went outside only to find ourselves confronted by five more little blue creatures. They smiled and me and Spraut flew into the air. The monsters followed us and grabbed our hands, putting them behind my back.

"Let's play a game!" One of them shouted. The others chattered in excitement.

"How long it takes for them to die?" One suggested.

"Maybe, how long it takes for them to puke?"

"How long it takes for them to cry and scream for help!"

The others nodded in agreement at the last suggestion and turned toward me and Spraut.

"Help! Help! Help us!" Spraut screamed before any of them could move.

"He's screaming already! What do we do?" They asked each other.

"The other one didn't scream yet." One of them pointed out.

Smiles crept back onto their faces as they looked at me. I was frozen. My mouth wouldn't move. _Shout! Scream! Anything!_ I told myself. But nothing could make me move. Then in a flash of bright light the creature closest to me disappeared. I looked up noticing the large power level. The man was unknown to me. He had a blue vest and baggy white pants. His hair was a mix of black and purple and his cocky expression gave him a feeling that he was going to beat you no matter what.

"You my little friends, are lucky little Juniors! You get the chance to meet me, the handsomest, strongest, smartest being in the entire universe! The savior to ladies everywhere and the most wanted in the whole universe!" The man began. "I'm Gotenks. The hero of justice!" Gotenks introduced. The Juniors stood there for a few minutes sucking it all in, then they laughed.

"He's a loser!" One said.

"He's not even worth killing!" Another said.

Gotenks looked embarrassed. I began to speak, "Enough with the introductions! Get on with the hero stuff!"

Gotenks looked at me and smiled. He then charged toward the Juniors. He punched one straight through its stomach then punched it into the ground. The other Juniors looked in amazement. Gotenks looked at the lone Junior left. The two holding us released their grip and joined him. Gotenks then launched a beam from his mouth. Only one of them was fast enough to dodge. The rest were obliterated in the blast. The last Junior began to fly away frantically screaming for help. Gotenks teleported right in the Junior's way, then he put a hand right in front of the monster's face.

"Peace out little blue guy." Gotenks said. He then fired a point blank beam at the Junior reducing him to ashes. "Who's laughing now you jerk!"

"Who is that?" Spraut asked.

I looked at him with a serious expression, "I don't know but he's going to kill the rest of the Juniors. No doubt about that."

_~Gohan_

The tail didn't pierce me. It didn't have time. The buff Junior stopped it when the new energy signature popped up. It was stronger than my Super Saiyan Two transformation. Maybe even my mystic power up.

"Who is that!?" The Junior questioned himself.

"He's stronger than you..." I managed to whisper.

"Shut up you piece of trash." The Junior spat back. "I'm not even at full power."

"That's what they all say." I replied.

The Junior kicked me away from him than flew over to where the new energy signal was. I tried to move my legs again but it didn't work. I heard footsteps and looked up. Videl was standing there and she began to drag me into the forest. Blood was coming from her mouth and nose and she looked terrible.

"Videl? What are you..." I asked.

"Shut up, Gohan. The Junior is going to find me then we're going to end up dead." She explained searching her pocket. She pulled her hand out of it and put something in my mouth.

"Senzu, huh? Thanks." I said smiling. The minute I ate it my strength returned. I could feel and move my legs again.

"Great, now that you're back and everything do you mind taking care of the Juniors?" Videl asked.

"Sorry. I can't beat any of them. Maybe Gotenks can." I suggested.

"Him? That cocky bastard isn't going to last two minutes against-"

Videl stopped moving. She didn't respond to my shouts or anything. Then I saw the tail blended into the background. I immediately grabbed it and pulled it out of Videl. Anger filled me as I stared at the smirking face of the Junior and for a second the voice came back. _Let me take over. I'll kill him._ I ignored it and went Super Saiyan Two. With all my strength I ripped off his tail. The Junior stopped moving. He groaned and coughed up blood. he walked backwards slamming into a

"My tail! You ripped of my tail! I need that! It's the only thing that connects me to Cell!" The Junior said.

His power level began to drop steadily as well as his height and weight. The Junior called out Cell's name but nothing happened. Eventually the monster wasn't even visible. I looked back over at Videl. She seemed fine but her power level was almost down to zero. I picked her up and carried her back into the plains. I looked over to see Gotenks battling a group of Juniors. Everyone else was watching Gotenks take care of all four Juniors without breaking a sweat. Then I felt the cold energy to my right and quickly looked over. To my horror it was the man I had dreaded as a child. The black spots on the green skin. The darks bug-like wings protruding from the man's back. The smirk moved and turned toward me. There was no doubt in my mind that Cell was here.


	40. Chapter 40

_~Sorry about Chapter 39. I typed it and everything but I forgot to upload it. Anyway here's Chapter 40. Enjoy!_

Chapter 40

_~Gotenks_

The Juniors ganged up on me delivering multiple punches and kicks at my body. Still, I blocked them all. A buff Junior tried to grab my head but I dodged him and teleported behind the Juniors.

"What's a cool move I could do?" I wondered. "Oh! I got one! Super Donut Bomb!"

I created multiple circles of energy and had them surround the Juniors. They then combined to form an orb of energy. I made it tighter and tighter until I was sure whoever was in there had been crushed until they were dead. My fist opened and with it, the orb exploded.

"Did you kill them all!?" 18 asked.

"Oh, I sure did, babe." I answered trying to sound as cool as possible. 18 rolled her eyes.

"You didn't kill them all." Dende said.

"Yes, I did. I killed them all just now!" I argued.

"Don't you feel that powerful energy?" He questioned.

I noticed it then, the powerful energy that came from nearby the forest. It was massive and pure evil. All of a sudden I saw a blur of green movement and I was sent flying into the ship. I got up quickly only to see the green energy beam heading toward me. I didn't have any time to react as the beam hit me dead on. The sheer force of the beam began to affect the ship. One thought passed through my mind as the ship began to explode, _I'm screwed._

_~Bardock_

I had no idea who the hell these people were. Everyone else seemed to know but me. Although once the green guy came and fired a Kamehameha at our only method of escape I felt the tiniest bit of fear. The ship blew up in a mix of smoke and fire. Everyone else was blown back but I stayed strong ignoring the bits of debris that pierced my body. In the end nothing was left of the ship and a huge hole was all that remained in its place. Gotenks floated up into the air. He had no more vest and his body seemed to be beaten severely. Still it was clear that he was pissed.

"Dude...that was my SHIP! I spent a month on that thing! If you think you can just blow it up and get away with it you are clearly mistaken!" Gotenks yelled. With that said he transformed into a Super Saiyan Three.

"What's this? You Saiyans can go even further than a Super Saiyan Two?" The man asked. "Looks like this won't be boring after all."

"I'm going to kill you, Cell!" Gotenks said.

"Your face reminds me of that brat I killed. What was his name? Trunks?" Cell added.

"I'm not Trunks. I'm not Goten. I'm the greater of the two! When the most genius and handsome being on Earth combine they make me. Gotenks!" Gotenks announced.

A smile appeared on his face as he flew at Cell and began to fight. Cell punched him straight in the face but Gotenks sent a knee into the side of Cell's stomach then sent him flying into the ground. Before Cell could hit it he teleported behind Gotenks and used an energy shield to knock Gotenks away. Cell then fired a Kamehameha at Gotenks causing him to fly even further over the ocean. Cell then head butted him into the sea.

"This is the power of Gotenks? It's a disappointment for sure." Cell mocked. He then put his hands up into the air. "Babidi! Give me energy!"

A huge ball of green energy formed almost immediately in the air. I knew I had to get involved right then. I went Super Saiyan Two and flew toward Cell trying to hit him in the back. Cell teleported quickly and I knew I had fallen for Cell's trap. I heard his maniacal laugh as the ball of energy began to head towards me.

_~Vegeta_

I slowly got up ignoring the pain in my chest. _That stupid Junior.._.I thought. I looked around. The ship was gone and everyone seemed to be hurt but looking up at something. I followed their gaze and saw the reason these Cell Juniors were here in the first place. I saw Cell himself. I staggered over to Dende.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Cell's here and he's going to kill Gotenks unless we do something..." Dende mumbled.

"Well, what are you standing here for!?" I yelled.

I flew toward where Cell was, Dende and 18 followed me but we were too late. The Spirit Bomb was flying toward Bardock. Gotenks flew out of the water as we joined Bardock and began to charge an attack. His face was filled with rage and hatred.

"We have to push back the Spirit Bomb! Use your strongest attack!" Dende ordered.

"Burning Kamehameha!" Gotenks yelled firing a beam of superheated light.

"Ultimate Spirit Cannon!" Bardock shouted firing a blue ball of energy along with Gotenks. He turned into a Super Saiyan Two to add more power to the attack.

"Android Blitz!" 18 exclaimed.

"Light Grenade!" Dende yelled.

"Flashing Galick Attack!" I shouted.

Our energy beam collided with Cell's Spirit Bomb. I turned into a Super Saiyan Three and put all of my energy into the attack. The others did the same. I felt our combined strength begin to push back Cell's attack. Then, the Spirit Bomb began to push our attacks back with ease. I looked over at all of us and saw that Gotenks was no longer beside me. Trunks and Goten had taken his place instead.


	41. Chapter 41

_~Yeah I'm finishing this a bit later than planned. I'm probably going to finish it maybe chapter 50 to 55. Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 41

_~18_

It was over. There was no reason to keep going. Gotenks and Vegeta were the only ones really preventing the Spirit Bomb from killing us. When Gotenks separated back into Goten and Trunks the ball of energy began to push our attacks back steadily.

"It's useless! We have to run!" I shouted.

"We might still have a chance!" Bardock argued.

"You boys can have fun getting yourselves killed. Might as well watch from Heaven as your whole family gets killed!" I spat back.

I stopped firing and flew towards the beach where the sea and the plains met. I looked back to see that Dende, Goten, and Trunks had decided to follow me. Behind them I saw Vegeta and Bardock's attack disappear and the Spirit Bomb blowing up. The explosion caused a huge tidal wave to crash into us, sending us into the grass. The ground began to separate and crack underneath us. Water kept flowing on top of me so I was constantly put underwater. A hand grabbed my leg and I was brought out of the water.

"18! Come on! We have to get out of here!" Goten screamed at me.

"Where is everyone else? The kids? Trunks?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Goten answered.

I looked below and saw Spraut emerge from the water taking in deep breaths. He flew up to us and was trying to speak. Nothing came out.

"I know, your brother, the water, Cell." I said for him.

"The water will suck into the cracks," Goten noted. "We don't have to worry about the water for long at least."

Sure enough, the water began sink into the cracks in the Earth and bodies were visible. I flew down to the ground next to Trunks' body and tried to shake him awake. Goten and Spraut went to find their brothers and Videl. I looked over at the sea. The three suns in the air were beginning to disappear and the ocean sparkled as they dropped lower and lower from sight. All I could think about was how Bardock and Vegeta were somewhere under there, drowning or worse. Dead.

_~Goten_

Gohan coughed and began to breathe. He sat up and looked around, clutching his chest. I began to smile and laugh, "I was about to get 18 to do CPR."

"Very funny," Gohan replied. "Where's Videl? Grandpa?"

"Videl's over there..." I answered.

Gohan got up and ran over to Videl, I followed. I sat across from him as Gohan tried to revive her.

"He's dead isn't he?" Gohan guessed.

"I don't know for sure, I mean he survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. He killed Frieza with one hit and made it through Planet Gemorrock. What can't he do?" I said.

"Goten, no one would survive a blast like that. That's a stronger version of dad's move." Gohan argued.

I sighed. I knew he was right. Grandpa might be strong but Cell was stronger. Memories of Cell flashed through my mind. The short work he made of Gotenks. The "M" on his forehead. That really stuck out, it seemed familiar. Then it hit me.

"Babidi. Babidi!" I shouted. "He's behind it isn't he? He took control of Cell and the Cell Juniors then he sent them to Earth and here to kill us!"

"That would make sense. But why would he send Juniors to kill us?" Gohan asked as Videl coughed up water and regained consciousness.

"To stop you in your foolish quest." A voice said. The minute I heard the voice, shivers went down my spine and goose bumps sprouted all over my body. I looked up afraid of what I would see.

"Are you Goku's son?" Cell asked, looking at me.

In his hands were Bardock and Vegeta, both beaten and bloodied. They fell from Cell's hands and landed on the ground. Cell laughed, "Don't give me the cold shoulder boy. Or I will kill you."

_~Gohan_

I got up and went mystic. Goten backed away in fear, his ki was almost down to zero. Cell on the other hand looked hurt but he was still strong enough to kill all of us. Once again the voice came back, _Goten will die. Videl will die. They'll all die unless you let me take over. You don't want it do you, Gohan? Unleash our anger! Unleash my wrath!_

"No!" I protested and charged toward Cell. He only smiled and kicked me in the stomach. He then hit me with an uppercut and threw me to the ground by grabbing my leg.

"You're strong. I'll give you that. Sadly, you're not strong enough. I know you're holding back. Hit me with everything you've got or else you really will die!" Cell boasted.

"I...can't. If I do, I'll destroy the planet." I admitted.

"Interesting." Cell said.

Cell teleported behind me. Hitting me in the back with a strong punch. He brought his arm down hard on mine. Pain surged through my body as I felt my arm break. I held it wincing and holding back tears.

"Do you feel a bit nostalgic? I do. Here I am, beating you like I did at the Cell Games. The one thing different this time is my victory and your death." Cell said.

"Cell, Babidi's controlling you isn't he? Why would you let him do something like that to you?" I asked.

"I'm not soft and fragile like my children. I've recognized that Babidi's magic is the only way I'm going to beat you," Cell responded. "I will destroy you. Then under Babidi's rule, the world will be a better place."

"That's stupid." Goten interrupted.

"Excuse me, boy?"

"You heard me! That's stupid. My dad told me that there are no shortcuts to becoming strong. All you did is turn yourself into a tool. You want to beat, Gohan one day? Train!" Goten criticized.

Cell's cocky expression changed to anger. He walked over to Goten and pointed at him. A smile appeared on his lips._ Do it, Gohan. Goten's going to die unless you do it! _I flew at Cell and punched him with my good arm. Cell didn't react. He only knocked me away with his tail. Cell put a foot on Goten's chest to prevent him from running. With a wide grin, he fired the Death Beam directly at Goten's forehead.

_~Videl_

I fired a weak ki blast at the finger beam. I just managed to stop it from penetrating Goten's skull.

"Kaioken times 20!" I shouted. Cell walked over to me as I backed away.

"Videl don't!" Gohan warned.

"Gohan, stop being a pussy and stop Cell!" I ordered.

With that I let Cell charge at me and punch me in the face. I felt one of my teeth fly right out of my mouth as I hit the ground. Cell grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into the air. Before he could blast me I dodged the beam and moved toward him, I first hit him numerous times in the stomach then kicked his cheek. Cell snarled and sent me flying backwards with an invisible ki blast. I flew away into the beach. I got up and wiped blood from my mouth. Cell wasn't anywhere near me and I couldn't feel his ki.

"You can't keep that form for long can you?" Cell asked. I looked up to see him hovering above me. "One of my Juniors drained your energy. You have about a minute left of Kaioken. That's not going to kill me."

"The idea was to stall you not kill you." I explained.

Cell realized what was going on and looked over where Gohan was. His power had grown dramatically and it was obvious that he was making his way over here. Cell flew down to ground level as my Kaioken faded and I collapsed. Sure enough, Gohan was here. His appearance wasn't much different then when I first saw him. His skin was purple and his eyes were still a blank white. This time he had a smile instead of blank expression. Most of his chest and torso was covered in a silver fur and his white hair passed his shoulder blades.

"It feels so good to be free again." Gohan said closing his eyes and feeling the light breeze. "Of course, I need a bit of a warm-up."

Cell backed away slowly, his mouth was wide open, "No, no, no!"

Gohan laughed, "You better give me a challenge, because this isn't going to last very long."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_~Trunks_

Cell tried to escape but Gohan easily stopped him. First he took Cell's wings and ripped them off earning a scream from Cell. Then he fired a ball of white energy into Cell's back. A bright explosion blinded me for a second. I looked to see Cell on the ground wheezing and whining.

"This is terrible. The first time out in months and this is all I receive?" Gohan asked. "A shame."

"Babidi! Help me!" Cell screamed.

Gohan formed an energy blade in his hand and cut off Cell's legs and arms. He then sliced through his stomach separating it from his chest. It took a minute for Cell to regenerate everything.

"Get up." Gohan ordered.

Cell struggled to get to his feet but finally made it. Cell panted and a smirk appeared on Gohan's face. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing. Gohan wasn't himself, he was a monster. As if to mirror Gohan, Cell smiled too. Before anyone could warn Gohan, Cell's tail extended and hovered over Gohan. The stinger at the end grew and sucked him inside.

"No!" Dende shouted.

Gohan was gone from view and Cell began to smile, "It's over. I beat him! All I have to do is kill you then I'll be done with all of you!"

I went Super Saiyan and tried to look calm, "If we attack together maybe just maybe we can defeat him."

"Are you an idiot?" Spraut insulted. "He's going to kill us."

"Do you have a better idea!? The ship is gone if you haven't noticed and I can't fuse with Goten yet."

"Wait, something's wrong. Cell needed me and 17 to get stronger, right? So if he just absorbed someone why didn't he get stronger?"

Cell's smile disappeared as the realization seeped into his mind. All of a sudden Cell grew larger and larger. His eyes were bulging and his mouth wide open, yelling and calling for Babidi. Then, Cell exploded.

_~18_

I winced getting ready for something to splat on me or something like that but there was nothing. I opened one eye and saw Gohan standing there with his silver hair and all. He looked around at us.

"It's his fault, absorbing me isn't going to stop me. It's going to get you killed." He stated.

"Aren't you going to...you know...change back?" I asked.

"Are you serious!? I'm going to enjoy the time I have until I go back."

I looked at Trunks. He had a look of puzzlement on his face. Gohan fell back onto the sand and closed his eyes. He opened one and looked at Videl.

"Are you my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I-I...um, yes?" Videl stammered.

"Wow, I really got it going." Gohan said.

He went back to his rest. Gohan's silver fur disappeared and his hair turned back to black. His purple skin disappeared as well. I was left thinking about what just happened. It was absurd but could Gohan possibly have someone else inside him?

"I think Gohan may have caught something on Gemorrock." Trunks suggested.

"He didn't catch anything on Gemorrock. It's quite simple really." A voice spoke. I turned to see Shin there smiling and waving.

"Where the hell were you when we were getting our asses kicked!?" Videl questioned.

"Relax, I understand you may be angry but I had to find Goku and I couldn't stop when I was so close." Shin admitted.

"You better explain everything." I said. Shin smiled and summoned a table with chairs on the ground.

"Come, sit." He said.

_~Dende_

We all sat on the chairs ignoring Gohan's snores. Bardock and Vegeta who I had recently healed were sitting next to me. Shin began to speak.

"As you know, Goku supposedly died years ago," He started. "Well it turns out the coldness of space created a glacier around him, kept him alive. A few years after that Vegeta left and brought back most of the villains we know and love back to life including Babidi and his father Bibidi. He took Dabura to the center of the universe where he saw Goku and captured him. He also revived Buu through finding tiny particles of his remains in space. Through Super Buu he created Kid Buu and went around space to find more subjects. This is how he eventually enslaved Cell and undoubtedly more. His army was missing one person though. Majin Buu, the one on Earth. So the Cell Juniors invaded Earth in an attempt to get him back under Babidi's control. It worked. Although in the process the whole Earth had to be enslaved. I'm sorry to say that all of your friends are being controlled by Babidi."

"But how? Babidi's method of controlling people relies on there being evil in ones heart. I thought everyone was pure or at least close to pure." Trunks asked.

"Babidi and Bibidi increased their sorcery abilities greatly." Shin answered.

"Wait, go back to Goku, what does Babidi want with him?" I asked. "He's the definition of pure, how's Babidi going to control him?"

"I don't know. I can't spy on Babidi." Shin said.

"Well what's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked.

"He's been dealing with a lot of pain, anger, and sorrow. It manifested into a person inside of Gohan that comes out whenever the Mystic Super Saiyan form is accessed. It's not evil but it's not good either." Shin explained.

No one spoke as we thought about everything Shin had just told us. I didn't know what Babidi's next move was but I figured he'd wait for us to come to him. It wouldn't be long before he knew of Cell's death.

"So what now?" Vegeta asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We only have one choice," Shin said. "You must save the Earth and the universe from Babidi and Bibidi's wrath. It's either that or kiss your future and your families goodbye. The Majin's won't stop until you are all either dead or under his control. I'm sorry this had to happen to you but you're the only ones left. It's your duty as much as mine."


	43. Chapter 43

_~Yeah, I've decided to make a sequel. If everything I planned for this saga works out then I'll make another. Hope you like the chapter!_

Chapter 43

_~Videl_

I slipped on my Saiyan training boots Vegeta had lent me and went outside of the Kai's house. Everyone was waiting for me. None of them looked very happy or excited.

"Hey, Videl. You ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." I answered.

"We'll make it out of this. Alive. I promise." Gohan assured.

I didn't respond. I looked at everyone, we were quite the group. A human, an android, one Namekian, four Saiyans, and a god. If anything the odds should be with us. Still I feel nervousness creeping on me. The pressure was on all of us for the future of the universe. There was no room for mistakes. We all held hands and prepared to teleport. Gohan squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm going to have to teleport you a few miles away from Babidi's castle. I'm afraid his magic prevents me from getting anywhere closer," Shin informed. "We'll have to move quickly as well, the minute we get to the Center of the Universe Babidi will detect us."

"Wait, what's in the Center of the Universe?" Trunks asked.

"Babidi's planet." Shin replied. "Anymore questions? Or are you going to stall a little longer?"

No one answered. Shin smiled, "Good."

"Let the gods and the eternal dragon Shenron be with us." Dende prayed.

"Oh trust me, I'll be with you. But don't expect anything from me." Old Kai said.

Brussal and Spraut waved us goodbye as Shin teleported us to our doom.

_~Dende_

I opened my eyes and saw I was standing on pink ground. I looked around and saw houses made of white. They were similar to Namek houses but seemed to be different in shape. They looked at lot like Buu's clay house on Earth. There seemed to be no one in the houses. There were no patrols either. To the west I saw a giant white castle. Bibidi and Babidi's castle. There was a marble path way leading to it.

"I think we're in one of Babidi's districts." Shin said.

"Where his warriors rest?" 18 questioned. "Why is there no one here?"

"He knows we're coming to him." Gohan answered.

Gohan's answer caused us to quiet down. It was suspected that Babidi and Bibidi might know of our attempt to defeat him and prepare for it. The element of surprise wasn't with us this time. Gohan levitated into the air and flew toward the castle, going Super Saiyan as he did. We followed him unsure and on edge. No one was here. The place was deserted and suspense hung in the air. Finally we reached the castle. There were people here at least. There were several people guarding the gate and on the watch towers. On the tower more to the center was Babidi looking down on us. I saw a smile on his face.

"It seems you've arrived. But I'm sorry to say your journey ends here." The man in the lead said. I realized it was Dabura. Behind him was some enemies from Namek. Zarbon, Cui, and more.

"I thought you guys died on Namek?" I asked.

"The great lord Babidi saved us from the brink of death." Zarbon responded. "We are eternally grateful."

"You should've just died on Namek," Vegeta commented. "Would've spared you the trouble of fighting us."

Zarbon frowned. Dabura smiled and built up his ki. It was enormous and incredibly different than last time. Dabura charged at Gohan his mouth open. Gohan blocked Dabura's punch with his arm. Dabura's backups began to attack us. Zarbon ran at me firing a few ki blasts which I deflected. Everyone spread out focusing on their own targets. Zarbon fired a yellow beam of energy at me which I dodged. I froze as Zarbon teleported in front of me and kicked me backwards. I recovered just as Zarbon was about to punch me. I quickly ducked and knocked Zarbon onto his back. I stomped on his stomach causing blood to burst from Zarbon's mouth.

"You're that brat on Namek Dodoria was talking about aren't you? The one that got away." Zarbon assumed.

"If Dodoria's the man that killed my brothers then yes." I replied.

Zarbon laughed and disappeared from view. I then felt a hard blow to my back. I flinched holding it. He took the opportunity to hit me several times and knock me into a pink rock. Zarbon then held his hands out, his palms facing me.

"Twin Elegant Blaster!" He yelled firing two multi-colored blasts of energy toward me.

I used my stretching power to grab the ball of energy from a distance. I concentrated, slowly absorbing the ball of energy. Soon, it was gone and a stunned Zarbon was left. I looked at my hands. Smoke was rising from them as well as a bright green aura.

"It's a Namekian ability. I turn ki into energy I can absorb. I can't keep it for long though." I explained.

Zarbon smiled, "I guess I can't resort to ki blasts huh? Oh well. I guess I really have to transform then."

He wiped blood from his mouth and began to transform. The ground around him began to break with pressure and his hair band snapped. I watched as he turned into a monster with horrifying features. His hair was a wild mess, his face was wrinkled and covered in dots. He was more muscular but slightly obese. Zarbon must have noticed my mouth wide open because he snarled.

"I know, I'm not very pretty in this form. I despise it but desperate times call for desperate measures." Zarbon said.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" I asked.

Zarbon yelled angrily and flew at me. I could feel by his power that the tables were about to turn.

_~Bardock_

My opponent wasn't worth fighting. The guy's name was apparently Tao and he had tried to kill me with a sword, grenades, and gun's. If he was smart he would run away but he apparently had a death wish.

"Dodon Ray!" He yelled firing a small beam of energy. I deflected the beam easily and grabbed Tao's hand. He struggled for a while but gave up, "Master Bibidi and Babidi will kill you! It doesn't matter what you do to me!"

"What you need to do is go back to Hell you dumbass. Your existence here is a mistake." I said. I fired a hole in his chest.

Tao coughed up blood, looked down at the hole in his chest and almost screamed. Before he could his eyes rolled into his head and he died. I tossed his body aside and looked over at everyone else. Vegeta was already done with his match. Cui lay by his feet barely alive and begging for his life but Vegeta fixed that quite quickly. He began to walk towards the gate, arms folded.

"Hey, we should wait for the others!" I shouted.

"They're taking too long. I'm not going to sit here and wait. Are you coming?" He asked blowing the gate to smithereens.

I sighed and began to walk towards him. Inside the first wall was a few watch towers and some labs. People were looking at us in fear too scared to run away. Someone blew a horn causing reinforcements to surround us. Most of them seemed to be some kind of alien species. I saw a few enemies I faced and that Kakarrot faced. Garlic, Neizu, Dore, Salza, Slug, and undoubtedly others. All of them with that same "M" mark on their forehead. We were outnumbered, but numbers don't matter when you're facing the strongest Saiyans of all time. I went Super Saiyan Two and Vegeta did the same.

"You're not going to take us lightly." Salza said. "Good."

He formed an energy blade in both hands and flew at me. The rest of the army did the same. Vegeta and I went back to back as punches and kicks and ki blasts came from every direction. I charged ki in one of my hands and hit someone in the chest with it. The explosion caused a chunk of the army to explode and perish. Slug hit me hard in the stomach causing me to double over in pain. They ganged up on me trying to beat me to death. To my relief, a blast of energy rained down on the army. I looked up to see Brussal firing ki blasts at the crowd. I smiled and began to fight back. The army backed away from me, focused more on the child raining ki blasts on them. They began to fire back causing Brussal to fly desperately and quickly in order to avoid the blasts. A few soldiers went over to me and began to fight me. I punched through one's chest and blew up the others. The army began to fly up to attack Brussal. They split up. Half of them on ground, half in the air. I lost Brussal in the massive crowd of warriors. All I could do was hope he would be okay.


	44. Chapter 44

_~Just saw Mortal Instruments (City of Bones) it's a really good movie! The books were good too but I say the movie is better. Anyway, here's Chapter 44 of the Search for Goku Saga. Enjoy!_

Chapter 44

_~Gohan_

It was hard to focus on beating Dabura when a load of warriors were rising up into the sky to attack Brussal. I took a glance back at Dabura to see him summoning a sword.

"You should focus on your opponent or else you'll get killed." He lectured.

"I don't even need my eyes for this fight." I replied.

Dabura growled and flew at me throwing his sword around. I dodged his strikes with ease. I flew upwards, kneeing him in the chin. I used his chest as a launch pad to jump backwards causing Dabura to stumble backwards. He gripped his sword tighter and I let out a sigh.

"Come on, that's not even a fair fight." I said pointing to his sword.

"This thing? Well I thought you could handle it. Fine, I won't use my sword." Dabura agreed throwing it on the ground.

I smiled and flew back at Dabura. I hit his chest with my elbow and moved behind him. I then started to deliver several blows to his back relentlessly finishing it with a powerful kick upwards and a ki blast to send him back to the ground. I landed next to him. Dabura groaned and looked up at me, anger in his eyes. Then he laughed and out of the blue I saw a white piece of metal flying at me. I quickly grabbed the blade and ripped it from Dabura's hands. I snapped it in half and it dissolved into a black smoke.

"This battle is pointless. You couldn't even win by cheating." I criticized.

Dabura banged his fists on the ground and gritted his teeth. I put my hands up on my forehead and prepared to fire a Masenko. Videl's voice stopped me before anything could come out.

"Gohan!" She called. "Vegeta's broken in to the main tower! He's going in alone!"

_~Vegeta_

As soon as I blasted into the heart of the castle an alarm sounded and dozens of soldiers descended down the stairs to attack me.

"If you all value your lives I suggest you take me to Babidi and Bibidi." I said.

They, as expected, ignored me and began to fire ki blasts at me. I summoned a barrier around me to avoid any damage. The bottom floor suffered much damage. The main tower was quite large and circular. A white pillar was in the middle of the room. It rose up to another room that was most likely Babidi's quarters. Stairs spiraled upwards on the walls but they were unnecessary. Apart from the many ki's I felt up here, stronger ones were lying below the floor. The soldiers didn't do anything but stare at me. I sighed and fired a continuous beam at the stairs, dragging it to wherever I saw soldiers. Eventually all that was left was rubble and burnt remains. I looked at the floor. Sure enough there was a hole where someone had fired ki blasts. I ripped at the hole widening it and eventually entered it. It lead into a bright room that seemed all too large to be underneath a tower. I observed my surrounding spotting a woman in the corner of the room. I realized that it was Bulla.

"Bulla!? What are you doing here?" I questioned her. She just smiled. I saw the pulsing red "M" mark on her forehead.

"You're not my father." She said.

"Bulla, listen to me. Don't do this. You're going to get hurt." I warned.

Surprisingly, Bulla turned Super Saiyan, "No, you're wrong. You're going to get hurt."

_~Bardock_

I let go of Slug's body and turned toward the wall that Vegeta had busted through. Brussal was gone from view and there was nothing I could do to help him. He might have gone back to the Kaioshin's planet but there was no way to know for sure. I felt a hand close around my leg and looked down to see Salza holding on tight.

"You must have no evil in your soul. Babidi will control you easily. I couldn't do anything to keep him out of my head," He said. He cringed in pain. "I remember that thing so clearly. I was on a planet with Dore and Neizu. We were waiting for Lord Cooler to return when that pink man came. He broke us in every way possible. Then Bibidi...he...he..."

Salza stopped as he went into a coughing fit. Blood leaked from his mouth. Before he could say anything more his eyes seemed to stop staring at me and into nothingness. I shook off his grip and flew into the central tower ignoring what Salza said to me. All of a sudden I wasn't flying. I was in a pink room. The walls and floor were moving steadily. I looked and saw Gohan and Goku flying past me. I followed them. They seemed to be looking behind them, despair was clearly on their faces. As I followed their line of sight I saw a wall of pink following them. It seemed to be trying to swallow them into the mass of pink. A mouth formed on the wall. It smiled and laughed.

"You can't run from me! You don't even know how to get out of here. It's over for you! Join me and you can survive. Become one with the mighty Buu!"

All of a sudden I wasn't there anymore. I was standing in front of the main tower. I heard yells and shouts behind me. They were catching up. I ran through the hole in the tower and entered the hole in the ground. It led to a large room with nothing but pretty walls and stone floors. I realized the two large power levels and looked around. Sure enough, Vegeta and a girl were standing in front of each other. The girl was obviously a Saiyan by the golden hair and she was familiar. Her ki was felt similar to Vegeta's but she looked nothing like a Saiyan warrior. Her clothes were Earthlike and weird.

"How nice of you to join us Bardock. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to fight." She said.

I watched as another person emerged from the darkness. He had long white hair and jeans with a brown leather jacket. He threw it off, revealing a brown sleeveless shirt.

"This is my opponent?" I asked. I couldn't feel his energy so it was impossible to know his strength.

"Don't you talk to me like that, boy!" He shouted.

"Like him?" A voice said. I didn't know where it was coming from. "Don't bother trying to find me. I'm speaking to you telepathically from another room. Anyway, do you like him Bardock? Dr. Gero gave him a few upgrades since Goku was a bit too strong for him."

I was confused. I never saw him from Hell. I said to the voice, "No, I don't like him. He sounds weird and he looks like he took steroids."

"How dare you! I'm Dr. Gero's greatest creation! Respect is something you should learn, monkey boy." The man I was supposed to fight said. "Your luck's run out because no you're fightin' Android 13!"


	45. Chapter 45

_~I'm going to try and upload two chapters a day. Lately I've been a bit busy at night which is why there were no second chapters yesterday or the day before that. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 45

_~18_

I flew towards Dende to help him but he didn't need me. The monster Zarbon had been killed by one powerful strike to his chest. With everyone done the group fled toward Vegeta and Bardock. Unfortunately a whole army stood in our way.

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed. "We don't have time for this!"

"Go, I'll try and hold them all off." Dende said.

"What? No! Dende we can't risk you getting killed." Trunks noted.

"Take these leftover Senzu beans. It'll heal you until I get back," Dende said ignoring Trunks. "Listen, I know when I'm outmatched. These guys I can handle, whatever's in there, I can't. So just go!"

He handed the beans to Gohan and went to approach the incoming army. They launched several ki blasts at us and Dende. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Dende meditate in midair. Ki blasts whizzed past him, one came close to his face and was about to go right through until several Namekians appeared. One blocked the blast coming toward Dende and the rest blocked the ki blasts coming toward us. I smiled and sped up until I felt a cold hand close around my face. I struggled to free myself from his grip but it was iron like. I was too far behind for the others to notice my disappearance. They couldn't feel my ki either. I caught a glimpse of the man. My heart stopped as I realized it was Dr. Gero.

"Hello, 18. So nice to see you again." He said smiling.

"What do you want from me old man?" I questioned flailing around.

"Well, you killed 17, you helped Goku defeat Cell, you and 17 killed me. I only have 16, 13, and a couple defective android left! You owe me, 18." Dr. Gero said.

"You took my life from me! I don't remember anything but my name." I protested.

"A small price you had to pay for strength. If you stayed like a normal human you couldn't have helped your friends at all right? You couldn't have created another peaceful life. You should be thanking me."

"I hate you, Gero. Nothing you say will ever change that."

"If words can't change your artificial heart. Actions will, you will always be my creation 18. You'll always belong to me."

_~Vegeta_

Bulla was fast and agile. I tried to overpower her and knock her out but nothing I tried worked.

"My spell has made her extremely stronger than last time. Although she wasn't much to begin with." Babidi boasted.

I gritted my teeth and focused on preventing Bulla from getting a good hit in. On my left Bardock wasn't doing well either. Android 13 had used his strength to squash Bardock. Bardock's arm was behind his back and it seemed to be causing him pain.

"Focus on me, you phony!" Bulla screamed firing a weak ki blast to knock me down. I got back up on my feet and defended against her incoming kick. She took the opportunity to move behind me quickly and knock me onto my back. She attempted to stomp on my head but I did a roll on the ground and fired a ki blat at Bulla. She easily deflected it.

"So you want to play it like that huh?" She said. "Fine. Maximum Flasher!"

"That's my move!" I managed to yell before the bright flash of light hit me.

I was blown back as Bulla teleported behind me several time, kicking me around. She finished it with a blow to my chest which launched me into the ground. Bulla laughed.

"Bulla, stop it! You're not evil. I'm the evil one. I left you, your mother and Trunks alone for years. Then I show up out of the blue to try and kill you and your family," I apologize. I swallow hard and let out a big sigh. "I'm...I'm...I'm sorry, okay?"

Bulla didn't respond. She stood there motionless. I continued, "Come on! You are my daughter! The princess of all Saiyans! Don't let yourself be controlled by a weak nerd who can't even fight himself."

I walked over to her and put a hand on your shoulder. I heard another voice from the hole up leading to the tower, "Don't just pat her shoulder! Hug her!"

I looked up and saw Trunks, his friends rushing to help Bardock. I ignored him as Bulla raised her hand up to my chest as to fire a beam and kill me. I looked at her then her hand. The "M" mark was glowing red, but its brightness seemed to lower. Bulla squinted and her hand became shaky.

"Do it. Kill me." I said. Bulla yelled in frustration. She was holding her head as if it were about to explode.

"Babidi! Bibidi! Release her! She's of no use to you anymore." I shouted.

"Don't be so sure of that, Vegeta! Nothing can break my seal." Babidi argued.

I walked over to the growling Bulla. Her face was a mix of sadness and anger. I took my hand and hit her in the back of the neck. Her Super Saiyan form disappeared and she slumped over, knocked out.

I smiled, "Well, that sure seemed to get rid of your seal."

_~Android 13_

It wasn't easy to defeat all three monkeys at once. Much less kill them. They all attacked me in their Super Saiyan form, making the job harder. Gero had done a lot for me and I still couldn't defeat them. He gave me a human body with advanced cybernetics. He gave me my memories back. Everything except my ultimate form. I wasn't going to let it all go to waste. I fired a full power energy wave at one of the monkey boys and another at Bardock. I blocked Gohan's punch and knocked him away with the back of my hand. Bardock attempted to attack me from behind but I ducked and kicked him upwards.

"Goten! You take left, I'll take right." Gohan instructed. Goten nodded and they flew toward me.

Gohan tried to kick my arm and Goten hit me in the side of the stomach. I grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him into Goten. I realized Bardock wasn't here yet and looked around for him. My eyes locked onto Vegeta who has charging one of his moves. I smiled.

"You ain't gonna take me out with that sonny boy." I mocked.

I felt two hands close around my arms and saw Gohan and Goten pulling hard. I yelled in pain as I felt my arms beginning to separate from my body. I pulled against Gohan and Goten but it left me wide open for Vegeta's attack which he was almost done with. I fired lasers from my eyes at Vegeta's head. he quickly dodged and his beam faded. I laughed and Gohan seemed to revert back into a normal human. But I noticed his power had gone up much more dramatically. Gohan pulled and ripped my arm off of my body. Luckily it was the artificial arm. I kicked Goten away. As I looked around I realized I should've let the beam kill me. For one thing I was greatly outnumbered, I was missing an arm, and I didn't know if I could handle all of them at once with my handicap. Vegeta walked toward me first. I stepped back causing Vegeta to smile.

"Are you feeling fear? You androids are all the same. You think you're strong and that you're the big dogs around here. Sorry, but you are wrong." Vegeta said.

I backed away knocking into the other Saiyan, Trunks. An Earth girl with unusual power and an elf man any other exits. I flew upwards in a desperate attempt to get away but was only met by Bardock. He spun around and positioned his palm in front of my face.

"D-Don't you dare!" I warned. Bardock only chuckled and fired the beam of energy directly into my face. As my skin and torso slowly disintegrated I cursed out Dr. Gero. _He killed me. He did this. It's all his fault!_ I thought. I felt the beam begin to go deeper and pain shook through the human part of my body. My thoughts slowed and I felt my memories slipping away again. _All his fault. All his fau..._

_~Brussal_

I watched through the Old Kai's crystal ball. It was hard to see them all trying desperately to defeat Android 13 and the others while me, Spraut, and the old geezer sat here eating delicious food.

"We need to help them!" I said turning toward Old Kai.

"How?" He asked.

"Android 13 and Bulla were easy but Babidi and Bibidi are going to raise the stakes and make things harder. They have all of the Buu's on their side and several villains. What if they have that guy Gohan was telling us about? Broly?" Spraut said.

"You went there Brussal. They almost killed you. If I hadn't opened that portal you would be singing with King Yenma right about now." Old Kai responded.

"We're too weak." Spraut mumbled.

"Maybe we could become stronger if we train super hard!?" I suggested.

"Brussal, it's over. We can't do anything." Spraut said.

"You want to get stronger?" Old Kai asked.

I tried to look serious, "Yes. Please, is there anything we can do?"

Old Kai seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. He then sighed and looked at me, "I can unlock your potential, bring out the hidden power within you to make you a stronger warrior. It might take about 20 hours for yours."

"Really!? Thank you so much! Let's get started right now!" I shouted.

"Sit down and finish eating. You won't even be going to help Gohan until he needs you." Old Kai ordered.

Spraut chuckled nervously, "Something tells me we won't need to wait long for Brussal to get into the action."


	46. Chapter 46

_~I'm starting this earlier than I planned. Like I said, I'm busy tonight so I'm going to try and upload this before I leave my house. _

Chapter 46

_~18_

I struggle to free myself from my bindings but nothing works. Dr. Gero is running around his lab gathering tools and data. I was on a flat, small table in the middle of the room. A light shined into my eyes whenever I looked up causing me to be looking to my left most of the time. There wasn't any exits for me to take neither was there any to my right. I was knocked out before I could see where I was going so I could be underground or on a different planet for all I know. Dr. Gero walked up next to me and I looked him in the eye.

"Are you ready, 18? You will finally become what I wanted you to be." Dr. Gero said.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. Kill me, make me your weapon of destruction. I don't care." I responded.

"I know all about your Dragon Balls. Bibidi had them collected and sent to a distant planet you don't know about." Dr. Gero informed. I felt true fear at that moment. Whatever Dr. Gero was going to do to me I would fight my friends. Then they'd have no choice but to kill me. I was not in the mood for dying. I heard footsteps and a door to my left open. A woman walked through it. She looked almost exactly like me. The only difference was her clothes. She wore what I used to wear as a teenager.

"I originally planned to create a replica of 17 but as you know he did die because of you. Twice," Dr. Gero said. "Anyway, meet Hell Fighter 18. The creation of me and Dr. Myuu. Although he's not here right now."

Hell Fighter 18 stood next to Dr. Gero. She looked down at me and didn't show any sign of emotion. I looked back at Gero, "I see you've learned your lesson with 17. Is she supposed to be strong?"

"Shut up you piece of trash." Hell Fighter 18 interrupted."You're a disgrace to Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army."

"You even got her attitude right, looks like you aren't dumb after all Gero." I mocked.

"I wouldn't be the one making snarky comments, 18." He lectured. He pressed a button and the table moved so that my feet were almost touching the ground.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" I demanded.

Hell Fighter 18 smiled and laid on the table that had emerged from the floor. It moved next to me and I looked into her face.

"I hope you're ready to become one. You're too weak anyway." The clone said.

Dr. Gero pressed a button and I felt a tugging sensation on the left side of my body. The restraints on my hands and legs disappeared but I couldn't move. Instead I was slowly dragged toward Hell Fighter 18. Just like she said we were combining. Becoming one person. I just hoped I'd have enough control to stop myself from killing anyone.

_~Gohan_

The hole in the floor opened as soon as Bardock killed Android 13. The others began to enter it. I floated down and we ended up in another room. It had velvet carpeting and leather couches. There was a fireplace in the corner by the couches. In front of us was a hallway.

"This isn't creepy at all." Videl whispered.

"So we go down the hall right?" Shin asked.

"Are you crazy? In horror movies the guy always goes into the basement. Then nobody ever sees him again!" Videl said. "Well, at least the guy always dies first. Me and 18 are lucky huh?"

Videl looked around. 18 was nowhere to be seen. Videl began to sweat and panic, "Oh shit! I bet the ghost took her or something."

"Grow up, Videl. Ghosts do not exist, we left 18 behind. I can't locate her either because she's an android." Trunks said.

"So what do we do? We can't get to her because the hole in the ceiling is closed." I questioned.

"We don't have time to discuss something stupid like this! Just leave the girl behind. If she dies who cares? _You_ can revive her with the Dragon Balls. I'm moving on, with or without you all." Vegeta commented. He started to walk down the hall. Bardock and Shin followed him.

"Vegeta's right. There's more important things to worry about than a missing girl. You know like the possible enslavement or destruction of the universe?" Goten agreed. With that said he quickly caught up to Vegeta and the others.

"I can't just leave her. What if she needs me and I'm not there?" Trunks noted.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. 18 can take care of herself anyway." I assured him walking away. Videl followed and eventually so did Trunks.

The hall seemed to be endless. There was nothing on the walls but paintings that seemed to get darker and creepier. At first it was a happy farmer who smiled brightly at us. After going through several paintings the farmer turned into a murderer and a criminal. The final picture just had the farmer smiling deviously at me. I bumped into Shin who was looking at the wall in front of us. There was a single door in the middle.

"Great. A door at the end of the hallway." Videl muttered.

Vegeta blasted a hole in the wall with no warning and what I saw behind it caused me to question our location. It was a pink room much like the surface of the planet. The room seemed to be moving and pulsing. Pink veins were visible as well. We all walked into the room on edge. There was a humongous ki lurking in here but only one lone figure stood in the center of the room. He smiled and walked into the light. I didn't recognize him at all but Vegeta seemed to.

"No...no! Not him!" He shouted pointing toward the monster.

The monsters chest, legs, shoulders, and head were covered in purple armor that was unmovable. The rest of his skin was red and a sword rested in his left hand.

"Janemba, the Demon." Shin said staring at Janemba.

"Wait who is this guy?" Videl questioned.

"His power level is enormous! I don't think I can..." Trunks stopped.

Trunks was right. I was the same as Janemba in my mystic form but if he got a powerful blow in I would be done for. Goten can only go Super Saiyan Two which isn't much good since he barely uses it and can only use it for a few minutes. Shin and Videl were almost equal and strength yet compared to Janemba, they were nothing. Only Vegeta and I could really stand up to this beast. I went mystic and flew toward Janemba.

"Think of something! I'll hold him off as long as I can." I shouted doubting my own words.

_~Trunks_

"Well? Trunks, think of something! You're the smart one!" Videl demanded.

"Maybe if you shut up I can think clearly!" I protested.

I thought hard. We were all useless but I knew we could do something, "Shin can you make a prison for Janemba?" I asked.

"No prison could hold that beast." Shin answered.

Gohan and Vegeta were getting beat down by Janemba. I could hear their cries of pain and stress began to tear at me. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes trying to think clearly but the image of 18, Vegeta, and Gohan lying dead kept invading my mind. It was Goten's voice that brought me out of it.

"What if we fuse? We'd be stronger than we are now." Goten suggested.

"You could barely beat Cell! You're useless as Gotenks." Videl noted.

"You could still fuse," Shin said smiling. "But in a different way."

I looked at him, curiosity and frustration fighting over each other, "How?"

"Through these," He said taking off his earrings. "Your fathers used these, the Potara earrings, to combine and defeat Buu but they toyed with him too much. Buu managed to separate the two before he could kill them. My point is their power was unbelievable. If you two fused using these the result would be similar. I keep them for worst case scenarios."

"Wow. I thought you only wore those because you were gay." Goten stopped, surprised at his own words.. Shin looked furious and offended. "Gangster! I was going to say gangster but it came out wrong. Sorry! You forgive me right, homeslice?"

He playfully punched Shin in the arm. Shin returned the favor much harder. He then looked at me, "As I was saying, fusing with these would be the best choice in my opinion."

"Let's do it." I said grabbing the earrings and tossing one to Goten.

"Do we put these on our ears?" I asked.

"Opposite ears actually," Shin informed. Goten put one on his left ear and I put mine on my right. "Oh and I forgot to mention that you'll never split apart until you die."

I recoiled with this information and tried to take the earring off but before I could my stomach went towards Goten's.

I yelled trying to run away but only failed. I spoke my last words as I felt my conscious slip and our bellies collide, "This better be worth it, Shin!"

_~I finished this later than imagined. When I said I'll try and finish this before I leave I was expecting too but it didn't happen. Sorry!_


	47. Chapter 47

_~I may finish this later than planned. I originally said I would finish this at Chapter 50 to 55. I may finish it at Chapter 60 or further now. I might have to speed things up. Well, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and in this timeline Piccolo did not fuse with Nail. He found an alternate way to power himself through using Namekian water._

Chapter 47

_~East Kai_

Their power was amazing_. I didn't expect it to turn out so powerful_! _At this rate he could defeat Janemba!_ The fusion man had Trunks' boots and gloves. The training armor he had on was gone and in its place was Goten's black and gold gi. His eyes were a light blue in his normal form and his hair was spiked forward, the front of it was black with purple highlights. The back was tied into a purple ponytail. I was stunned, unable to speak.

"So what's your name?" Videl asked.

"Trunkten." The man answered.

Trunkten looked at his hands and flexed his fingers. He didn't seem to be explosive and cocky like Gotenks but more calm and careful.

"What power you have!" I exclaimed.

"Am I supposed to fight someone?" He asked looking around.

"That guy, his name is Janemba and he's very strong." I explained.

I pointed toward Janemba who was now kicking Gohan into the wall. Bardock and Vegeta tried to attack his back but he seemed to separate into cubes and moved behind them. Janemba then swung his sword to try and cut Vegeta and Bardock in half. They jumped up at the right time and turned to face the monster. Trunkten glared at Janemba for a while than his expression changed.

"I remember now. Don't worry guys, I'll kill him quickly." Trunkten promised.

He then flew toward Janemba, a look of confidence and seriousness on his face, Videl turned toward me, "I guess we should wait for him to kill Janemba."

"Or help him." I suggested.

Videl laughed a little bit. Then she realized I wasn't laughing with her, "You're joking right?"

"No. We could lend him a hand just in case anything drastic happens." I said.

"Fine. You're God anyway. You make the decisions and I'll just sit back here and enjoy the show." Videl said leaning back onto the pink pulsing wall. She jumped back with a sound of disgust, wiping her arm on her clothes. I looked at the wall hard and saw the liquid leaking down from a hole in the wall. _Not just any liquid. It's...saliva._

_~Dende_

I wheezed clutching my stomach. Some idiot decided to aim for me and blow a hole right through it. I healed myself and turned toward my brothers and Piccolo. They laughed and looked at the numerous dead soldiers of the Majin army. Few were still alive.

"Babidi's lost his touch." Piccolo joked.

"That was a good workout. Anything else you need, Dende?" Nail asked.

"I think that'll be enough. I don't want any of you to get hurt." I replied.

They smiled. I began to meditate in order to send them back to New Namek but before I could a beam of energy came flying toward Nerite. He was hit in the chest, causing him to fall onto the ground. Dead. Cargo, Nail, Piccolo, and Ram put looked to where the beam of energy came from. A woman stood there with a smile on her face. She had long blonde hair and a face that reminded me of 18. She wore a jeans jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a t-shirt with her belly showing, and white gloves on her hand. She wore black spandex that reached into her brown, gold encrusted boots. Whatever this woman was she was similar to 18.

"You're an android aren't you? I can't feel your energy." Piccolo assumed.

"Wow, you're pretty smart, Piccolo. I didn't expect to see you here either." The android answered.

"18? Is that you?" I asked squinting.

"Yes and no. I'm the android Dr. Gero envisioned. When you take two android and fuse them what do you get? Me. Super 18." She said.

I froze taking it all in. 18 took the opportunity to get closer to me in an instant. She grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. She then threw me into the castle wall. I went through ending up outside of the castle. Everything hurt, especially my head. I got back to my feet and realized I had been laying on someone. Dabura. I looked at his face. He seemed to be barely alive but unable to move. As I bent down to get a better look at him I heard Nail shout. I turned around as Nail, Cargo, and Piccolo landed. I looked for Ram but saw him far behind still fleeing from 18, he was screaming and yelling trying to fly faster I almost flew up to help him but Piccolo shook his head. I spotted 18 levitating into the air. She put her hands out in front of her with all of her fingers pointed toward us. They glowed bright pink.

"Hell's Tempest!" She yelled firing slim beams of energy at us. I immediately summoned a shield of energy to protect me, Cargo, Nail, and Piccolo. Ram was a lost cause. Millions of energy beams went right through him and rained all over the area. The first wall protecting the castle fell down. By the time it was over my shield was cracked and I had to lower it. Cargo and Nail rushed over to Ram but it was too late. There were too many holes in his body and some of them had pierced his neck, heart, and forehead. Nail pounded his fists on the ground. Super 18 floated down a few feet away from us.

"I don't know why you're so upset. People die all the time. Get over it." She said.

"You...you killed Nerite...you killed Ram...no more!" Nail said. He charged at Super 18 with pure fury on his face. 18's fist glowed bright pink. She moved to the left to avoid Nail's punch. She delivered and uppercut right to his chin then kicked Nail several times. She used a double axe handle to knock Nail to the ground. Nail got to his feet and did a back flip to avoid 18's incoming super punch. Nail then flew at 18 and hit her right in the neck with a chop. I didn't hear her neck break though, 18 stared at Nail as he backed away slowly. 18 grabbed Nail's hand and ripped it off. Throwing it then disintegrating it.

"I'll do that to your entire body." She said checking her nails.

Nail looked furious as he regenerated his lost arm. I decided to step in at that moment. Piccolo joined me as well as Cargo.

"We have to work together to defeat her." Piccolo said.

"Agreed." I responded.

18 smiled and put her hair behind her ear, "Finally, a real challenge. Be prepared to feel the wrath of the strongest android in existence!"

_~Trunkten_

Janemba were banging Bardock and Vegeta together and playing with them. All the while he laughed innocently. I flew over to the center of the large room.

"Put down my father and my grandfather." I demanded.

Janemba growled, "Janemba! Janemba!"

He threw a bloody Vegeta and Bardock toward where Gohan was lying. Janemba flew at me with his sword. He swung it down on my head and I stopped it with my finger.

"This might be quicker than I thought." I said.

I broke the tip of Janemba's sword of and threw it at his face. He tilted his head to avoid it but snarled in frustration. He took his sword and tried to thrust it into my chest but I put my hands on the sides of the blade and broke it.

"I figured you'd learn from last time." I commented. Janemba yelled and threw his sword away. It disappeared into blocks and cubes, they were absorbed by Janemba. He built his ki up higher until it matched my own.

"No one...strong...like...me..." He stammered.

"I didn't know you could talk. Oh well, it won't do you much good."

I turned Super Saiyan looking as Janemba's expression changed to shock. I punched him directly in the stomach almost going straight through. I fired several point blank ki blasts into his face. Janemba stumbled back, I took the opportunity to kick him to the right. I jumped quickly and hit him with both of my legs. He hit the floor but it sounded more squishy than a hard fall. I looked at the walls and floor closely. An explanation for what this room was popped into my head but I ignored it. It was impossible. I felt a blow right to my cheek. I put my hands up to feel where he hit but it left me wide open. Janemba teleported in front of me and fired a green beam of energy from his mouth directly into my face.

_~Dende's brothers are pruposely named after certain types of snails. You know how Toriyama is always putting name puns in the story? Well most of the namekians except for Piccolo are named after snails. (Nail? Snail?) Just wanted to make that clear :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_~I realized that school is around the corner. It'll make it harder for me to upload chapters during that time so I'll just say in advance that I'll try to upload a chapter a day._

Chapter 48

~_Trunkten_

I wiped the blood from my mouth and stood up. Janemba smirked and laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You got one lucky hit in, that's all." I said.

"I strong. You weak." Janemba bragged.

I rolled my eyes and built up my ki. Janemba teleported directly in front of me. He prepared another blast but I quickly sent a knee into his chin, stopping him. I kicked him into the air then fired a one-handed Kamehameha at him. He flew towards the ground before I could hit him. He fired multiple ki blasts which I deflected back onto the ground. I flew towards Janemba, attempting to kick him. He teleported behind me and each time I tried to strike him he teleported again. Janemba laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You've done it now. I'm not holding back any longer, Super Saiyan's not enough to defeat you. Maybe this will." I began to build up my ki. Janemba seemed intrigued as I entered the Ultra Super Saiyan stage. I went past Super Saiyan Two to reach the Super Saiyan Three transformation. Janemba's mouth hanged wide open as my hair grew longer and my power finally stopped going up. Gohan and the others were surprised as well.

"H-how?" Janemba asked.

"Simple math. A half plus a half equals a whole. Since I'm a fully fledged Saiyan I can achieve this transformation with ease." I explained.

Janemba teleported but he was too slow, I felt him go behind me so I quickly stuck out my hand to grab his neck squeezing hard. I let go out of mercy, Janemba crawled away then got up. He was clearly angry about my strength. The demon flew at me trying to land a punch but I grabbed his fist and pulled him closer toward me. I punched straight through his stomach then kicked him into the wall. I followed the attack with several punches all over his body causing him to cough up purple blood. I let him fall to his knees and look up at me. Rage and hopelessness was all over his face. I hit him in the back of his head to send his face into the floor again. I put my foot on his back and put all of my weight on it. Janemba started to wail as pain coursed through his body. I grabbed him by his arms and threw him onto his back. Janemba tried to get up but fell back onto his back again, too weak to do anything more. I flew into the air to begin my final attack.

"It's over. I'm done with you, go back to hell you evil demon," I began to move my hands around quickly as if I was preparing a Burning Attack. I gathered energy into my hand as I spread them out. Finally I put my hands together to concentrate the energy into a Kamehameha wave. "Kamehame Cannon!"

I fired the beam of blue energy at Janemba. He howled in pain and fury as he was reduced to nothing. I stopped when I knew Janemba was gone. I stopped the attack and looked at the massive hole I created. It was just a few feet away from Vegeta's feet. I laughed as I floated back down in front of Shin and Videl who were now near the others.

"Oh my god! That was insane! How strong are you?" Videl said hysterically while running her fingers through her hair.

I reverted back to my normal form and smiled, "I can go higher. I wasn't at full power."

"Who's this guy?" Bardock asked.

"I gave Trunks and your grandson Goten Potara earrings which allowed them to combine into this guy, Trunkten." Shin answered.

"The Potara? Incredible...the only downside is that you're now my half-son." Vegeta remarked.

"I don't think so. You'll separate into two again pretty soon." Shin said.

"Why?" I asked.

"This place isn't normal. This planet isn't normal. I've realized why, it explains why there was saliva on the walls, the floor being so squishy, everything." Shin began. "This planet is alive. We are literally inside a gigantic Buu."

_~Piccolo_

Cargo, Nail, Dende, and I all flew at 18 together to attempt to hurt her. She knocked Nail aside with the back of her hand and flew upwards to avoid our punches. Dende extended his arm to grab 18's leg. He threw her onto the ground causing a mass of dust to rise up. 18 rose up out of the cloud looking furious.

"This is my only set of clothes and now they're dirty! You'll pay for this you stupid Namekians." She complained.

She came toward us with surprising speed. She kicked me right in the face sending me flying backwards. She attacked the others first cutting off Cargo's leg's than kicking the rest of his body on top of Nail. Then she hit Dende with the back of her hand. He winced holding his nose. 18 turned and looked at Dende. Murder was in her eyes. Dende tried to punch her and kick her but none of it worked. 18 grabbed one of Dende's arms and threw him into the air. She flew toward him upside down first kicking him in the gut. She moved downwards onto the ground as Dende fell. She sent a knee into his back then slammed him down into the ground. Cargo and Nail got up from and charged at 18. Cargo first did a sliding kick to knock 18 off her feet then Nail elbowed her neck sending her into the ground again. I pressed my index and middle fingers against my forehead and charged two Special Beam Cannons. Cargo and Nail attacked 18, keeping her busy and away from me. Then it was done.

"Twin Beam Cannon!" I shouted firing energy beams from both of my hands. 18 who had her back to me was trying to overpower Cargo right as my beams were about to hit her back she let go of Cargo's hands and leaned backwards so that the beams went right past her and toward Cargo who had lurched forward on accident. The beams went right through his chest. I couldn't speak. I just killed one of my own. A Namekian. Dende's brother. Nail's brother. My hands fell to my sides as Cargo staggered back.

He spoke his last words in a whisper and I heard it clearly, "It isn't your fault."

He then drew in one final breath and fell onto his back, dead. 18 smiled and looked at Cargo's dead body, "I told you I'd make you idiots pay."

"You bitch!" Nail cursed. Dende got to his feet and ran toward me, holding his side and limping as Nail began to fight 18.

"Nail's going to die unless we do something." Dende whispered. "Just like, Cargo."

"That was one of my strongest attacks. You and Nail are weaker than me. What chance do you have?" I said.

"We have one chance." Dende said. "I don't know if you'll like it."

"I know what you're going to say. I don't like it. Being with Nail and Kami was enough for me...but I don't have a choice." I replied.

"Then you'll do it? You'll let me fuse with you?" Dende asked.

"I have no intention of being in control of our fused form. The Dragon Balls on Earth will be useless if we do that. I'll be fusing with you. But that won't be enough. You have to fuse with Nail too." I said.

"Piccolo...are you sure about this? I mean we could find another way." Dende suggested.

"No. We don't have a choice. Do you want to end up like Ram or Cargo? We have to do this or else we'll be dead and the Dragon Balls on Earth will turn to stone. May I remind you that the elder on Namek died a week ago?" I noted.

"What!? Oh...oh dear. We really don't have a choice. Alright, Piccolo." Dende said back regaining his confidence. "Let's do it. Let's fuse."


	49. Chapter 49

_~Sorry that there wasn't a chapter yesterday. My morning was spent at the mall holding bags and clothes for my friends who asked me to go to the mall. To be honest when I got home I was so pooped I just didn't feel like making a chapter. I feel guilty though. There may or may not be a chapter tomorrow. My friend is having a party and I'm going to attend it so...yeah. Enjoy!_

Chapter 49

_~Videl _

I looked down at the gaping hole. My eyesight wasn't the best but I thought I could see the emptiness of space at the end of the tunnel.

"Babidi and Bibidi are hiding more at the core of...Buu. We'll have to hurry. As Shin said, Potara fusion doesn't work for long in Buu's body." Trunkten explained.

"Alright, here's the moment of truth. I believe you two might want to go back to the Kaioshin's planet?" Vegeta assumed pointing toward me and Shin.

"No. I have to see this through to the end." Shin replied putting on a brave face. Vegeta looked at me expecting me to back out right now.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm not leaving 'till I have to anyway." I said.

"It's a shame you're not a Saiyan. Your quite brave, for a human." Vegeta commented.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Are you kidding me? Be one of you? Trust me the last thing I want is to have a monstrous appetite, to live for fighting, and turn into a giant smelly monkey when I look at a full moon."

Vegeta gave me a look that clearly showed his anger. I put my hands up in defense and he calmed down. Trunkten began to speak again, "Can we go now?"

We nodded and Gohan chuckled a little bit. I had no idea how he could stay the least bit happy in this situation. The only reason I had decided to go was to prove something to myself. That I'm strong and won't be pushed around. I remembered the World Tournament where Spopovich beat me to a pulp. I winced as I began to fly into the hole. I was glad when we first arrived that him and Yamu were the first ones I would fight. I repaid them with a fatal blow to their chests which stopped their hearts. I was brought from my thoughts as saw the walls begin to move and a mouth form next to me.

"Looking for Bibidi and Babidi are you?" The mouth said. Bardock's face turned white as he stared at the mouth. "Well he only wants to see some of you. The rest may become part of me and live on forever!"

Trunkten fired a ki blast directly into the mouth causing it to swallow it and melt back into the wall.

"Let's move!" He yelled motioning us to follow him.

Trunkten flew at top speed toward the middle of the planet. None of us could fly like him nor see him so we tried our best to keep up. I was falling behind and tried yelling out at the group. But Planet Buu's laugh drowned out my voice. I used Kaioken to speed up even going to times six. All of a sudden, a wall of pink blocked and cut us off from Vegeta and Gohan. Bardock tried to fire a beam through it but it was indestructible. Since it was transparent I could see Gohan and Vegeta turning and trying to free us as well. I heard a muffled growl and turned around to see a group of Buu-like creatures. They were faceless and were waiting for us to do something. Bardock went Super Saiyan and I increased my Kaioken by two. Shin closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to teleport.

"We can't fight these things. Their power is too high..." Bardock told us.

"No shit." I said back.

I heard Planet Buu's loud voice saying, "Get them near the walls!"

One of the Buu's stretched his arm to wrap around Shin's throat. He then pulled him in and punched him in the stomach, hard. Shin immediately passed out and fell to the ground. The ground beneath us began to surround Shin and completely cover him. It then pulled him inside of the ground, I had no idea if he was dead or alive. The other Buu's flew toward us and we had no choice but to defend ourselves. Two of the six Buu's came toward me. I put my hands up to block the incoming kick. It worked but as I went to grab his leg I missed realizing he turned into a liquid. The two Buu's wrapped themselves around me. I struggled with all my strength.

"Kaioken tim-" I was cut off as a hand covered my mouth. I screamed but I could barely hear myself do it. The Buu's wrapped themselves tighter around me and flew towards the ground. I felt my feet hit the ground and myself sinking into it. I looked up at the entrance to the hole. It was far away but it meant everything I wasn't going to be. Safe. Happy. Alive. One single tear rolled down my cheek as the world was gone from view.

_~Dende_

Nail fought with all his strength. It was obvious he was struggling as Super 18 pushed him back with only one hand. Piccolo held his hands up.

"I only separated with your brother Nail because I had to. Becoming a true demon Namekian involves separating with any Namekian." Piccolo admitted.

"Wait if I fuse with you will I lose my Dragon Clan heritage?" I asked.

"Relax. I'll only increase your strength and give you a few new powers that should help you defeat 18." Piccolo explained.

"Ok. But I have to fuse with my brother?"

"I would suggest doing it to insure your victory but I guess you can skip it."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I made the sign of the Dragon Clan as did Piccolo. I put my hand on Piccolo's chest and watched as Piccolo powered up. A blue aura surrounded us as Piccolo slowly disappeared. I felt my power skyrocket as Piccolo completely disappeared from view. I looked at my hands then at 18. Her and Nail were staring at me. 18 had a smile on her face and Nail had a look of astonishment.

"Well, well, well. You might be more than Namekian trash huh?" 18 said.

"18, I do not know what happened to you but Dr. Gero is an evil man! Don't listen to him. Don't you remember your younger brother 17? How he despised Dr. Gero? Won't you respect his wishes?" I questioned trying to offer her one last chance. She didn't move or respond. After a while that same smile appeared on her face.

"Shut your mouth you son of a bitch! I don't care what you say. 17 isn't my brother, he's a defective unit that deserved his death in the belly of that beast." 18 replied.

I moved quickly in front of her, "Then I won't hold back."

I punched her directly in the face then in the stomach. I lifted my leg and brought it down on her head. She tried to hit my feet but I jumped and kicked her in the face again. I took my index and middle fingers and charged them like a Special Beam Cannon. But instead of firing I prepared to fight while they sparked a bright yellow light.

"I can use this technique as a method of fighting. You should feel glad to see this up close," I said.

I began to attack her with both of my fingers attacking her all over. I dealt the finishing blow by firing a Special Beam Cannon at her chest. She rolled out of the way and wheezed. Then she gasped.

"No...Impossible. Android don't tire out!" She shouted. She returned to her feet and began to charge her ki. "I won't let myself be defeated by you. I'll raise my power to its limit and watch you kneel before me."

"This is your last chance to back out, 18. I don't want to kill you!" I warned.

"That's too bad Dende. Because I, on the other hand, will kill you!"

_~Trunkten_

I blasted a second hole which led into the core of the planet. I looked back where I had left the others behind. Although I knew it was wrong I had no choice but to leave them behind. They would catch up. Somehow. I flew inside the small hole and felt a strong presence at the end of the hole. When I reached the end was and saw what was there I felt like sitting there forever and admiring the massive room. It was cut perfectly into a rectangular cube. The ceiling held multiple strange pods and the walls were lined with pictures of Bibidi and Babidi as well as intimidating and creepy eyeballs. On the floor was my targets. Bibidi and Babidi were yelling at each other. Where they were seemed to be a sort of lab. The floor was lined with steel panels and there were unrecognizable machines and desks sitting on top. On the left side of the room was a rectangular door. Two people were guarding it and I realized that it was Tien and Yamcha. I scoped the area to see if there was anyone else I could recognize. From the panels in the floor I saw Majin Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu rise up from the floor. I never thought I would see all of them in one place. They were each holding a person, Videl, Shin, and Bardock I tried to listen harder and overheard their conversation.

"What do we have here? A god, a human, and a monkey?" Babidi said which caused him to chuckle.

"Is that the Eastern Supreme Kai? It is isn't it? The one that got away." Bibidi acknowledged.

"I thought...I killed Buu..." Shin stammered.

"You did! We had to make another. So we stalled you with Cell and the Gemorrocks while my father and I built a new Buu." Babidi explained.

"What's the point of doing this? You're just going to die in the end. The bad guys always do." Videl said.

"You should learn respect, Earth girl. We won't die this time around. In fact I should thank Vegeta for his change of heart. It's a shame he decided to turn back to the side of good instead of evil." Babidi sighed. "Although it's quite fortunate for us that he unlocked his Super Saiyan Four form. It'll make him short tempered and more evil than usual. Hopefully I can take advantage of that."

The three were silent as Babidi and Bibidi stared at them.

"So what now?" Super Buu asked. He seemed to be stronger than before and his head antenna was longer and he seemed more human like and smarter.

"We didn't plan this far ahead. The rest of the group is supposed to come and then we hold them hostage." Babidi explained.

"We could kill them now. Gohan will see their dead bodies and he'll trigger the Mystic Super Saiyan transformation." Super Buu suggested.

"Great idea!" Bibidi exclaimed. "Alright, kill them but not with ki blasts. Make them suffer for a while then I don't know, rip out their hearts or something."

Babidi and Bibidi stepped back and the steel panels became a pink platform. The Buu's threw their captives onto the ground. At that moment I knew I had to step in. It was that or watch them die. I flew from my hidden position and landed right in front of the Buu's.

"Sorry, there'll be no more killing today." I said.

Majin Buu didn't say a word. Kid Buu smiled deviously and Super Buu laughed, "You fell right into our trap!"

I went into my Super Saiyan Three form and smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about but it's over for you. All of you."

I prepared a Super Kamehameha to launch at all the Buu's. Before I could even began to charge it I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach. It was painful and it was tearing my body apart. I held my stomach and panted. I kneeled on the floor and the tugging sensation began to strengthen. It was felt like I was literally being ripped apart. I knew what was happening though. What Shin had said about the Potara Fusion inside Buu. _You won't stay fused long inside a Buu. That's what happened to your father. _The Planet Buu was trying to separate me and end my fusion. I tried to hold on as long as I could. I reverted back to my normal regular form. My half black half purple hair resting against my back and I finally let go. I yelled out in pain for I knew that it was going to be the last thing I, Trunkten, would do.


	50. Chapter 50

_~Like I said, there wasn't a chapter today. So I'm going to upload two today. Also the sequel will probably come during the fall. (September or October)._

Chapter 50

_~Bardock_

"Why does this happen at the worst of times!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well, this is going to be a lame death. R.I.P Goten, killed by pink blobs." Goten joked.

The two of them went Super Saiyan and were planning to go down fighting. We didn't have enough energy to even come close to their power level. I bit my tongue and got to my feet. Three Super Saiyans against three forms of Buu. Even teams but the Buu's were stronger.

"No! I'm not doing this. I thought being here could grant me excitement! I don't want to fight these weak battle worn opponents." Super Buu complained.

"Calm down, brute! Fight them I say! Kill them!" Bibidi ordered. Super Buu stared at Bibidi with anger and resentment in his eyes.

"I'm done with you and your weak magic." The Buff Buu responded. He grabbed Bibidi with his arm and slammed his head directly into the ground. When he lifted him up, you couldn't even see Bibidi's head. Super Buu turned toward Babidi. "I'll spare you. As long as you keep the mark of the Majin's on that Fat Buu's forehead."

Babidi nodded nervously and ran over to his dead father body. It looked like magic didn't work on this Buu and Kid Buu. Speaking of Super Buu, the antenna on his head moved so that it was pointing at us. All of a sudden I felt my power return and my fatigue disappear. Super Buu had healed us. Super Buu smiled.

"There now you should be battle capable. I don't know about the Earth girl and the Supreme Kai but you should be able to fight me if you go all out." Super Buu explained.

I laughed, "I guess I'll go all out then."

I built up my ki until I was at the Super Saiyan Two level. I then pushed all my energy up until I finally reached it. Super Saiyan Three. Super Buu was still smiling and Kid Buu started to pound his fists on his chest and howl. It didn't surprise me coming from a no-brain animal. I set my eyes on Super Buu. Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan Two and seemed to be there to back me up. Shin and Videl prepared to fight Majin Buu and Kid Buu.

"I didn't know you were this strong grandpa." Goten told me.

"Yeah well, being a full Saiyan comes with it's on ups and downs." I responded.

Buu took a step closer to us, snapping my attention back to him, "I believe we should get started? You better remember to go all out kids. Or else as you said, son of Goku, you really will be killed by this pink blob."

_~Dende_

18 wasn't lying when she said she was going to go all out. I raised my arm to defend against her punch. As soon as I felt her hit it I felt like screaming in pain. I lifted my leg and attempted to kick her. She flew out of the way and fired a beam from her finger. I deflected it which left me open. 18 dashed toward me and held her palm out directly into my face.

"Thunder Eraser!" She shouted.

The beam would've hit my face. I ducked before it could make contact and sent my leg upwards into 18's side. She took the hit and I threw a punch into her face. She flew away from me and I followed her sending my knee into her back. She was sent into the ground. I hovered above her prepared to finish her off. Nail's voice startled me.

"Dende! What are you doing?! You don't kill lives. You save them! Don't let Piccolo's nature take over." Nail lectured.

"I know but this woman will kill you and eventually me if I let her live." I noted.

"Then don't kill her. Namekians can separate with their fusee at will, Kami did it so you can too. Redirect that power at this Super 18. Maybe she's in their somewhere but you just can't reach her." Nail suggested. I nodded as 18 got to her feet. She was embarrassed and angry. A bad mix for a temperamental cyborg.

"Don't do it, Namekian!" A voice called. I looked behind me to see Dr. Gero desperately running toward me. "If you do it will destroy your friend, 18. I created another 18 to fuse with her. You won't be able to revive her because you don't even know where the Dragon Balls are. They aren't on Earth that's for sure."

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe what I was hearing at this point. If we didn't have the Dragon Balls, what would we do if anyone died? Dr. Gero smiled as my hands fell to their sides. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nail lunge toward Dr. Gero. He first sent his fist directly through Dr. Gero's chest. He surrounded his hand with ki and chopped downwards with his hand. Dr. Gero didn't have time to react. His skin separated and revealed a human brain which Nail cut through. Eventually there was only two halves of Dr. Gero, and Nail destroyed those.

"How dare you kill him! He was my master!" Super 18 yelled.

I had run out of patience at this point. I needed to find some way to separate 18 from her clone. I needed to create opening. While I thought about it, 18 flew up into the air and began to charge a ball of dark energy. It had a white core in the middle with black energy around it. Pink electricity surrounded it as it grew in size.

"Electric Hell Sphere!" 18 shouted firing the ball of energy at me. I could move now but it would just leave me open for her to stop me from separating her body. I didn't have much time to think as the ball of energy came closer. I felt another power level move toward me. I looked and saw Nail and someone I recognized to be Brussal move toward me. Nail and Brussal prepared their beams as the Electric Hell Sphere was almost about to hit.

"Ultimate Flasher!" Nail shouted firing a yellow beam of energy toward the death ball.

"This better work! Kamehameha!" Brussal shouted as well.

The beams collided with 18's energy ball. They were obviously an even match. I knew Nail was at his maximum power but Brussal on the other hand was hiding power still.

"Dende! Go now! Use the Fission Beam!" Nail ordered.

"I don't know how!" I argued.

"You'll know when you're ready to do it. Now go!" Nail insisted. I flew to the side behind 18.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing!?" She demanded to know. It was impossible for her to attack me. If she did the energy ball would lose concentration and be easily pushed back. I didn't know how I did it but I began to charge an electric like ki in my hands. It shot out of my hands and at 18. As it hit I began to slowly spread out my hands. 18 cried out and I knew it was working her body was shaking vigorously but I felt my beam begin weaken as 18 resisted.

"It's over! I never want to see another one of you androids again!" I screamed.

I put all of my power into the beam and a burst of light blinded me. But I knew it had worked. It had to.

_~I have no idea where I'm going to end this! Maybe if I extend the next couple of chapters I can finish this by Chapter 60? You know what? I don't even care anymore. I'll be done when I feel like it's over! :D I know this chapter was short. (in terms of perspective) but I'm saving the long chapter for tonight. Bye!_


	51. Chapter 51

_~Starting September, I'm going to have breaks between my uploads. For example I'll upload Monday, Wednesday, Friday so on and so forth. There'll be a day for me to upload and a day where I'm not uploading in that pattern. Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 51

_~Gohan_

I didn't know where I was. I couldn't feel Trunkten's energy or Vegeta's so I went deeper into the hole to find some sort of exit. After several odd turns and getting lost a couple of times I reached a spherical room. In the middle of it was a long and wide plat form which had two walkways leading to exits on each side of the room. On the platform stood a single pod with a man inside of it. Vegeta was standing in front of it. Inside the pod he was floating inside some sort of green liquid. I flew closer and out of the tunnel that had lead here. Behind me it morphed and closed cutting me off from the hole that had lead here. As I got closer toward the pod I realized who was in there. It was my father, Goku. I instantly started to bang on it trying to free him from his prison.

"Dad! Dad, answer me! Please!" I cried. He didn't respond at all.

"He won't answer. Babidi had him put in there to prevent him from escaping until the seal was finished." A voice stated. I turned to see an old man staggering toward us. He had a lab coat on and corduroy pants on. The coat was bloody but the old man didn't show any signs of pain.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Dr. Wheelo. You are the son of Goku, Gohan I presume?" Dr. Wheelo assumed.

"Wheelo...you should be under Bibidi and Babidi's control." I said.

"Bibidi must be dead if I'm free." Dr. Wheelo explained. He then walked over beside me and looked at Goku, "His body was to be mine. But I couldn't have it. I should take it now. It would be _so_ easy."

"Why don't you?" Vegeta asked glaring at Wheelo.

"For one thing I knew that Goku was in the Center of the Universe barely alive. I couldn't go there. Entering the area would destroy any mechanical body I could come up with." Dr Wheelo began. "So I went to find the second strongest which would be either you Gohan, or Vegeta. But I knew I was severely outclassed. I would die for good trying to obtain your body. I stayed on the sidelines in my small spider body. Eventually my apprentice Kochin put me in the body of an old man was it was all he could obtain. Then the Majin Force came to Earth for my help. Of course I resisted so here I am with you wishing it could all come to an end."

I watched as Dr. Wheelo kept a serious expression. I knew on the inside he felt sadness. Loneliness. Uselessness. I almost felt sorry for the man. Until I remembered that he had tried to take my father's body.

"Are you going to help us get him out of there?" Vegeta questioned.

"If I'm going to die I might as well die doing something good for a change." Dr. Wheelo said.

He then tapped the side of the pod. A keypad came from the pod and asked for the password. He typed a code and the top of the pod separated from the bottom. I lifted it and threw it aside. The liquid was gone and all that was left was dad's body. He was nearly naked and all he had on was a pair of tight black training shorts. There were weird black marking on his chest and legs. I looked at Vegeta who had the same look of puzzlement on his face. I then felt a hand on my arm. Dad was awake. His irises were red and his pupils were black. Dad began to squeeze harder on my arm.

"Dad! I'm happy to see you too but could you let go?" I laughed. Dad didn't let go.

"I probably should have warned you about him. About his...condition." Dr. Wheelo said.

Dad turned toward Wheelo in an instant and let go. He slowly sat up and looked at him. Wheelo continued with a shaky voice, "Babidi and Bibidi managed to stir up the evil Saiyan within Goku. He's not the same anymore. He the ruthless cold-blooded Saiyan he left behind as an infant. You'd better watch out now. He's not going to hold back."

Dad lifted his hand up and before I could stop him he fired a black and white Kamehameha at Dr. Wheelo, obliterating his body in one clean hit.

_~Videl_

It was hard to see Majin Buu like this. Like the monster he'd been before Super Buu had come. I didn't even recognize him. He fired a beam from his antenna which I quickly dodged. I kicked him right in the face but I should have known better. Buu was nearly invincible. He grabbed my leg and swung me into the floor. It was much harder than I remembered. My face met the ground and blood began to run from my nose.

"Kaioken times 20!" I shouted powering up.

Buu didn't move. I lunged toward him and threw a couple punches hoping to faze him at least. He slammed his fist onto my head causing me to hold it by instinct. Buu grabbed me and squeezed me against his stomach. I gritted my teeth and began to lash out. Kicking him and sending my knee into his stomach. I head butted him and he staggered back away from me. Buu fired a ki blast at me and I flew into the air. He took the opportunity to punch me in the face repeatedly then kick me to the ground. He then crushed me with his rear. He pounded on my back until I managed to get him off.

"Buu will kill you!" Majin Buu screamed.

"Buu, it's me, Videl. You know Hercule's daughter? The one who's lived with you? Please stop." I begged. Buu only growled and took a step toward me.

_Do it, Videl! Go past level 20! Don't hold back!_ I told myself. I took a deep breath. I knew this would most likely kill me but it was that or get killed by Majin Buu. It's a lose-lose situation

"I'm screwed right? You don't have to answer. I know I am." I said to Buu. He walked closer to me. "I have no choice. I just hope the Dragon Balls will save me."

I began to build up my ki. The red aura around me began to intensify. My Saiyan armor flew off and my full body suit beneath it began to rip apart. I slowly uttered the words, "Kaioken...times...100!"

I finally stopped. I was breathing hard and I knew I had to move now or else I would drop dead that instant. When Gohan had brought me to train with King Kai he taught me the Kaioken technique. Sure enough I could handle it but I remembered the crucial words King Kai had told me.

"_Never go beyond a times 3. Your body will immediately shut down and you will suffer major injuries!" _King Kai had warned.

"_What if I need to go further? In a life or death situation." _I had asked.

"_If you do more than a times 5 your body will explode and you will die. The Kaioken technique needs constant motion and a durable user. Human bodies aren't built for this kind of thing. It's miraculous you even managed to master the technique." _King Kai had replied.

I guess it's good I never told him about the time I stole the Dragon Balls and used them to wish for enhanced strength and durability. I should be thanking Shenron now. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to even fight alongside Gohan. I flew toward Buu going all out. I punched him in the face then the stomach going straight through. I took my fists and channeled all my power into them. I then fired them rapidly at top speed. I began to pummel Buu all over creating dents and holes all over his body. I ended it with a powerful kick to his head. It twisted so that the back of his head was facing me. Buu recovered all the holes I had made and twisted his head back around.

"Want some more you fat bastard?" I taunted.

"Buu no think you funny. Buu thinks you should die. NOW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU GO BYE-BYE!"

From his hands Buu fired a large ball of light green energy toward me that I had no chance of dodging. I clenched my fist again and hoped I would get lucky this time. I flew toward the ball of energy and let my fist make contact with ball of energy.

_~18_

I didn't understand what had happened. I had thought that I had been permanently fused with Hell Fighter 18. Her psych had took over and suppressed me and my control. So I had to watch as I killed those Namekians and attack Dende. So when I felt the cold air hit me and a shock of electricity run through my body I was stunned. My clone seemed to be in the same position as me as she fell through the air. I turned my head and saw the Kamehameha flying toward me. I braced myself for impact but didn't feel any pain. I opened one eye and noticed Dende looming over me. He had saved me from the blast. I immediately looked for Hell fighter 18. She was lying on the ground as well with no legs as Nail might've blown them right off. I sat up and struggled to get to my feet. I felt like collapsing but knew I couldn't do it. I wobbled over to the other 18. She was flailing on the ground trying to run away.

"Look at you now. Maybe if you had a change of heart we wouldn't have to had killed you." I said. Hell Fighter 18 bared her teeth at me made a spitting motion.

"You were always meant to be one with me, 18. You're resisting your fate. You don't belong with these assholes. We must become one, like Dr. Gero wished." Hell Fighter 18 insisted.

"Look where his wish got you and all those other androids," Nail said appearing belong side me and Dende. "Dr. Gero is in Hell. You on the other hand don't go anywhere when you die."

"You! You killed him!" She lifted her hands to try and grab Nail. Her efforts were to no avail. "18! Please...I'm your sister."

"One, I'm not your sister. Two, I'll never follow Gero's wishes. You should know that by now you bitch," I said to her trying not to raise my voice. "When I was a child, Gero took me and my brother and turned us into his lab rats. He took my life away! It's his fault I had to kill 17. If he never made us into androids I could've grown with that annoying brother of mine. He never had any respect our affection for Dr. Gero so I'll honor him by killing you."

I held out my hand letting a tear roll down my face. I ignored 18's protests, screams and insults. I fired a beam of energy at her. Finishing off that evil clone once and for all.

_~Krillin_

I held back the door trying to prevent the possessed humans from getting inside. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and his girlfriend Zorra were all with me. We were hiding in Yamcha's apartment in West City but the others who were under Babidi and Bibidi's control were pounding on the door.

"What do we do!?" Yamcha asked running his hands through his hair.

"As far as we know the entire world is against us. We need to plan this out carefully we could go to Dende's lookout and try to hold our position there. It certainly would be better than this place." Tien suggested.

The apartment was in good condition. The door led to the living room where there was a leather couch and a coffee table. In front of it was a flat screen tv. There was one door to the bedroom and next to it was a kitchen.

"What's wrong with my apartment?" Yamcha asked.

"You know what I found in the bedroom!" Tien reminded.

Tien and Yamcha seemed about to get in a fight so I reminded them what we needed to do, "Hey! What happened to making a plan?"

"Let's go to Dende's lookout now. Do you feel them coming? They aren't from here." Chiaotzu said.

He was right. I could feel that foreign and evil energy coming toward us. It was menacing and caused shivers at times.

"Blow a hole right through the wall!" I ordered.

"Krillin are you crazy!? This apartment costs a fortune!" Yamcha protested.

"I don't give a damn! Tien do it now!" I shouted.

Tien smiled and blew a giant hole in the wall before Yamcha could stop him.

"Do you have any consideration for the condition of this apartment!?" Yamcha cried.

I wasn't focused on him though. I was focused on the four unknown beings floating outside of the hole and about to attack us.

_~Yamcha's girlfriend was purposely named Zorra. It has to do with Yamcha's womanizer like personality and his wolf like techniques as Zorra means fox in Spanish. (As well as other things I won't specify.) Sorry that this is late. It took me a while to finish._


	52. Chapter 52

_~The last segment from the last chapter was to show how things are going on Earth. Since Bibidi is dead, the "M" mark was lifted but still, Babidi is alive so yeah. I just felt like explaining it. _

Chapter 52

_~Vegeta_

Something was obviously wrong with him. At first when I had sped ahead and got lost I blasted holes in random spots until I eventually found my way here. I had found Kakarrot. I knew something was wrong with him. His energy was what mine would be if I had stayed evil. My mind screamed at me to kill him now. I could kill Gohan and take my rightful place as the strongest being in the universe. I knew it was wrong but my Saiyan soul demanded it. I had run out of time to make a move. Gohan had arrived along with that weird robot Dr. Wheelo. He didn't last very long. Kakarrot's energy had skyrocketed. In this form he was stronger than the whole group combined. I took a step back as Kakarrot climbed out of the pod and stood in front of it.

"Dad...what did Babidi do to you?" Gohan wondered. Kakarrot growled.

"So you're really a fully grown Saiyan? Attitude and everything? It's not going to help much. At least not against me." I taunted. Kakarrot smiled and took a step toward me.

"Did you forget how to talk? You really are still low class." I taunted.

"Actions speak louder than words, King Vegeta." Goku whispered.

In a blur of movement he punched me directly in the cheek and sent me flying into the wall. I felt another blow to my stomach and flew through the air again as Goku threw me into the platform. Gohan stared in bewilderment as I got up, ignoring my aching back. I transformed into a Super Saiyan Three and looked up at the floating Kakarrot. He was a Super Saiyan and the markings on his body had a glow of golden light. Gohan used his magical power-up from the gods to attack Kakarrot. He quickly dodged the first punch and hit him in the back with his elbow hard. Gohan flew down on to the ground and landed badly. I didn't have time to do anything as Kakarrot began to attack the platform. He fired ki blasts everywhere. I barely evaded them. Eventually nothing was left of the platform I had been on only seconds ago. Goku stared down at us from high above. Gohan was holding his arm and thinking about what to do. I on the other hand had no time for planning.

"Final Flash!" I shouted firing the beam at Kakarrot. He easily deflected it and went toward us at full speed. I tried to kick him but he teleported and fired a ki blast at me. I ducked and hit him with an uppercut. I then slammed him into the ground with both feet.

"Dad, stop!" Gohan yelled. Kakarrot looked at him and lifted his arm. The floor moved and began to wrap around Gohan. A tentacle began to constrict his throat and squeeze his body. I had no choice but to save him or else he would be dead. Kakarrot appeared out of nowhere as I was about to cut through the tentacle and grabbed my arm. He dealt a blow to my arm and I knew he had broken it from the immense pain and the awkward angle it was at. He lifted me above his head and slammed me down onto his head. He then turned me around and sent his knee into my back. He then tossed me aside. I thought he was done with me until he hit me in my side and stepped on my damaged arm. I flailed and cried in anger and pain. _He's beating me! This is what must become of the King of the Saiyans. Beaten by a tainted Saiyan. _I thought. Kakarrot continued to beat me with his fists and his feet. Gohan had passed out and was lying on the ground. There was no one to save me now. I was doomed.

_~Trunks_

I attacked Super Buu's head, dealing several punches then kicking it with all my strength. Bardock fired and energy wave while Goten fired a Kamehameha with him. They both hit Buu dead on. He remained unscathed.

"Come on! You're Saiyans right? Give me a challenge!" He said.

He whacked me aside with the back of his hand and quickly threw me into the ground using his extendable limbs. Bardock and Goten began to attack him but they whatever they did missed Buu making them extremely frustrated. Bardock managed to hit him with a kick to the arm. It did nothing of course.

"Why don't you fuse again? Into Trunkten or Gotenks?" Super Buu suggested. The Potara was in my pocket and I easily access it. I was against the idea of fusing again but if push comes to shove I'll have to.

"It doesn't matter if we fuse. Trunkten will be separated by this Planet Buu and Gotenks has a thirty minute time limit. We won't be able to beat you in that amount of time." I explained.

"Well, you have a point. Gotenks is a cocky bastard. I guess he gets that from you," Super Buu said nodding to Goten.

"I'm not cocky!" Goten argued. Super Buu laughed and rolled his eyes. He fired a beam from his hand at Goten which he dodged. Buu saw the opening and took it. He punched Goten in the stomach and kicked him in the face. A few teeth fell out of Goten's mouth. Bardock attempted to save his grandson but failed as another Buu appeared from Super Buu's back to stop him. The Buu fired a beam from his mouth but missed. Bardock chopped off both of the Buu's heads and destroyed the body.

"Not fair!" Super Buu complained. He multiplied his heads to create several maniacal smiles and laughs.

A few of the heads came toward me and bit my arms and legs. They began to melt onto my clothing and armor. _He's absorbing me!_ I thought and quickly summoned an explosive wave to destroy the Buu heads. Bardock and Goten weren't so lucky. I managed to save them in time but in the confusion and panic we had lost Buu. It also gave us a clear look at what was going on. Videl was fighting off a severely damaged Majin Buu with a strong Kaioken. Shin was barely holding his own against Kid Buu. I couldn't help him since Buu appeared from the wall closest to us.

"Do you feel that ki?" He asked. At first I was surprised at the question and just about ready to blow a hole in the wall but Bardock answered.

"Kakarrot...it's him." He mumbled.

"What!? Dad? Where is he? Take me to him, Buu!" Goten demanded.

Buu released himself from the wall revealing a regenerated body, "Your business is here with me. There is no escape for you."

_~Bulla_

_ "Why don't you train with us, Bulla?" Dad asked putting his training gloves on._

_ "Because I don't do that kind of life. Last time I tried fighting I got killed." I argued._

_ "That's because you suck at fighting." Trunks teased. I stuck my tongue out at him._

_ "I can fire a gun. Isn't that technically fighting?" I pointed out._

_ "Bulla, a gun won't get you very far against someone like Buu." Dad noted._

_ "Sorry, dad. I won't do it. I'm not like you Saiyans. Fighting isn't like water to me. I don't crave it."_

_ "Bulla, whatever you tell yourself, you'll always be a Saiyan. You can't get rid of that. There'll be a part of you that loves fighting. A time might come when we need you and you'll be useless as a normal Earth girl." _

_ I looked down at my feet not bothering to respond. Dad let out a big sigh and continued training with Trunks. His words were still fresh in my mind and I couldn't get over them. Maybe he's right.__I thought. Without any warning my scenery changed. I was standing in the middle of the city. All around me was destruction and chaos. Buildings were falling and on fire. People were running around bloody and crying out. There was a trail of blood at my feet. It led to several dead bodies. Some of them were people I didn't know. But most of them were people I loved and cared for. In the hands of a creature with piercing gold eyes was my father holding his hand out toward me._

_ "I needed you, Bulla. You weren't there. You weren't there." He repeated over and over again. I began to cry and shake my head. I tripped over a body and landed in a pool of red liquid. It was much deeper than I thought and soon I was flailing in deep water trying to escape. I was sinking lower and lower. Above me I saw dad's hand. I still couldn't reach it._

_ "Bulla, Bulla, Bulla!" He said over and over again._

My eyes opened and I was looking into the green face of Dende. I sat up feeling my body to make sure I was on land and not in that pool of...

"Bulla!" Dende called again.

"I'm here. I'm here." I answered.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He questioned.

I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered when Babidi's minions came to Earth and possessed us. How he transported me to this planet and how I fought my dad as a Super Saiyan. I explained it all to Dende as clearly as possible. He nodded and listened to every word I said.

"The others must be deeper inside the planet." Dende said to 18 and Nail.

"We go through that hole right?" Nail asked pointing toward the round hole in the floor that we were nearby. I nodded and we began our descent.

"So, where were you guys when this was all going down?" I asked.

"I was holding off the large army of reborn soldiers so that they wouldn't interfere with the battle downstairs." Dende replied.

"Dende summoned me and three other of my brothers to help with the fight although they...they died." Nail added.

"I killed them." 18 answered. My mouth hung open as what she said sunk in. Especially when she said it so casually as we walked down this endless hall. She must've noticed because she looked at me and began to correct herself, "No, I didn't really do it. There was a clone of me and we fused. She took over and she killed them. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

It seemed really fishy but I ignored it and looked over at the young boy who had his hair spiked upwards and had a white chest guard with brown striped shoulder guards. underneath it was black body suit that seemed comfortable enough to wear. He had white boots and white gloves on his hands. The cape on his back was red and black. He was clearly a Saiyan.

"What's the story with you?" I asked him.

"I'm Brussal. Bardock saved me and my brother from Planet Vegeta before it exploded. These guys saved me from Planet Gemorrock and when we came here I stayed behind on the Kaioshin's planet," Brussal began. "The old geezer there gave me an upgrade so I could fight with you guys so I saved Dende and Nail's butts from their death."

"Impressive. You know when I was a kid I killed a Saibamen with only a gun." I bragged. Brussal made a unbelieving face. So I said, "I'm serious! With only a gun. The monster didn't stand a chance against me."

"You liar. You got a lucky hit in and killed it." 18 said.

"I knew it. There was no way a vain girl like you could've beat a Super Saibaman." Brussal claimed.

"I'm not vain! For your information I'm Vegeta's daughter!" I boasted.

"Enough with the fighting. We hit a bit of a road block." Dende informed.

We were in large pink room with pulsing veins on the walls and a bright light on the ceiling. The entrance to the room seemed uneven and improper especially when the area we were in before was so clean. I looked around but there was nothing but pink, pink, and more pink. No Goten or Trunks or Dad anywhere.

"Maybe they blew a hole in the wall like they did before." Nail suggested.

"No, or else the hole would be visible. Unless..." Dende said.

Before he could say anything more the floor literally moved. It surrounded my legs and my arms and began to suck me into the floor. I looked around frantically to see that this was happening to everyone else. We were all being sucked into the ground. Into some sort of living breathing creature.


	53. Chapter 53

_~Sorry this is super late. I was planning out the sequel to this story. I can't tell you the name because it'll spoil the end of this story._

Chapter 53

_~Vegeta_

I threw Kakarrot off of my chest and crawled a few inches backwards away from me. I wiped the blood from my mouth and nose and held my broken arm. The pain was still there but I had to bear through it. With my broken arm it would be hard to fight Kakarrot but it was all I could do at this point. I ripped my armor off and exposed my chest. I threw off my gloves and stood up straight.

"You still have some fight in you?" Kakarrot asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me." I said.

"Well, then prepare to die." Kakarrot responded.

"Bring it on, bitch." I taunted.

Kakarrot's anger was visible at the last minute. He moved and aimed a punch at my face. I blocked it with left hand and sent my foot into his side. He did a quick jump and launched a ki blast directly in my face. I flinched and he attacked my broken right arm. Pain exploded in every part of my body and I nearly passed out. Kakarrot kicked me in the back sending me onto the floor again. He took my arm and pinned it behind my back. I gasped and screamed as my arm was bent tighter behind my back.

"Let go of me, Kakarrot! I'll kill you!" I threatened.

"That's right. Yell some more. Scream some more. You'll be dead in the end anyway." Kakarrot replied laughing. Finally he let go and the pain softened a little. He proceeded to kick me and stomp on me. I just hoped that it would soon be over.

_~Dende_

I was surrounded by the pink, sliding down a long tunnel. Nail was in front of me and I could hear Bulla's screams from behind me. The tunnel twisted and turned at the most unexpected locations. It made me feel sick like I was about to regurgitate an egg. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Bulla's screams grew louder and I knew something had happened. The air was focused on my back instead of my face. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling through the air. I levitated in the air to prevent myself from hitting the ground. The others had the same idea except for Bulla who was caught by Brussal.

"I was about to die! I was gonna hit the ground and die!" She screamed as she took deep breaths.

I smiled and looked around. We were in a sort of pink dome. It was empty except for a few shapes that were on the ground. My heightened hearing picked up on someone's scream. Vegeta's scream. At the realization of what was going on I flew towards the ground to help him. I stopped when I realized who was attacking him.

"Dende...you should be dead. You're a healer. You need to be dead!" Goku began to say.

"What are you doing, Goku!? We came all this way to find you and you're killing Vegeta!" I criticized. Goku just chuckled.

"I'm having a fun time! Years of imprisonment inside this fool...years I spent trapped and surrounded by the pureness of Goku's heart. No longer will I be suppressed! I'm the Saiyan Goku was always meant to be. I am Kakarrot!" Goku explained.

I bit my lip and glared at Goku or whoever this man was, "You're one of those evil psyches that are born from negative emotions aren't you? You're just trying to take over Goku's body."

Goku didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and took let out a slow sigh. Finally he opened his eyes and walked away from Vegeta. He held his hand out and smiled.

"MOVE!" Nail shouted flying away from Goku's blast range.

Goku fired a Kamehameha without even saying a word or moving. That blast was huge in size and impossible to evade. I formed a shield around me and hoped for the best, I couldn't worry about anyone else. The blast hit and the bubble around me began to crack. My eyes widened as I realized I wasn't going to make it out alive. The crack got wider and wider until eventually, the world was a blur of bright light and then darkness.

_~Videl_

The ki blast exploded. Normally that would've been okay but I was in it. I laid in the crater the ball of energy had made and quickly got up beginning to jog slowly. The transformation needed constant motion or else I would tire out quicker and die quicker. Fatigue was already around the corner, I knew that much. That wasn't a good sign. The level I'm at would've killed me right away, but even Shenron can't prevent my death when I run out of time. If I was going to kill Majin Buu for good I was going to have to rely on an energy attack. But I knew I couldn't bring myself to do it. Somewhere in there was the good Buu I've lived with since he protected my father from a death at the hands of Majin Buu. I had to make a decision. Either way I would end up dead so it didn't really matter what I did. So I decided to stall a little longer and began to go at it again. Punching and kicking Buu all over.

"I won't give up, Buu." I said coughing at the end.

"Die already!" Buu whined.

I punched him in the stomach then I sent my knee into his face. I used the heel of my foot to hit Buu in the head. His body caved in when I hit him and his body separated into two parts. He created two bodies from the separated halves and I knew this was about to get much harder. I clapped my palms together at the Buu that was running toward me and created a shockwave. Buu began to ripple and was blown back by the sheer force of my clap. However, the attack left me wide open and Buu attacked me. He turned his body into a thin substance and wrapped himself around me. At first I was fighting back and my hands were freed. The rest of my body slowed down. _He's suffocating me! I need to get out of this now!_ But it was impossible. Buu finally let go of me. I fell to the ground on my knees. My red aura was disappearing fast and I entered a coughing fit. The last of the Kaioken aura disappeared and my strength fell dramatically. My bones ached and even breathing hurt. I slumped over onto my side as I couldn't even kneel anymore. Buu grabbed my hands and hung them over my head. The only weapons I had now were my words.

"Stop...Buu..." I managed to whisper. "This isn't you. Don't you remember anything? Hercule? Bay? I know you're in there somewhere."

"You...stop...talking!" Buu muttered angrily. Babidi hovered over Majin Buu.

"Do it, Buu! Do what your master Babidi always wanted you to do. Be the killing machine I wanted you to be." Babidi insisted.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" I insulted. Babidi's mouth dropped and his face twisted in anger.

"You take that back!" He demanded.

I ignored him and focused my attention on Buu, "Come you big fat blob, you're better than this."

I coughed again and felt my heart begin to stop. I could barely move my toes anymore. Babidi began to point at me and shout at Buu, "She called you fat! She's evil! Evil!"

Buu stared at me. My breathing began to slow and a smile formed on my face. Buu released his grip on me and I fell on the ground. A shape was behind Buu and Babidi but they seemed to be unaware of his presence.

"You've done well, Videl. You fought with all your strength to save the universe. But it's time to go." The man said.

He held out his hand to me and I looked at Buu one last time. He was standing there looking down at my body with concern on his face. I wanted to stay and help him but I knew it was impossible. I lifted my hand and put it in the strange man's hand. We began to fly upwards into the sky, away from that horrible place. _ Back to King Yenma's office._ I thought as that I widened my smile and went towards the heavens.

_~I know, some of you are like, 'Damn those cliffhangers!' but you know, they make the story interesting. Anyway, the next one will be out tomorrow which is the next to the last day of August. The summer goes by too fast!_


	54. Chapter 54

~_I finally have the rest of the battles planned for the end of this series! It'll probably end in the 60's. The main character of the sequel will be Pan and I will have a bunch of OC's as well as Canon characters._

Chapter 54

_~East Kai_

I hated him. Nothing could get rid of my hate towards the Majin's. They all deserve death for what they did to the Kaioshins. I remembered the day Kid Buu and Bibidi had come to my planet in an attempt to kill everyone. Buu had killed every single Kai and left me for dead. Luck was on my side that day when Kibito found me and healed me. Ever since I had prepared for this day. The day Majin Buu would come back. With the help of the Saiyans and the humans I was able to stop him from terrorizing the planet once at the cost of the greatest warrior in existence. Now here was the very creature I had feared and despised all my life. Whenever I spoke to Kibito in my mind he always told me this day would come. The day when I would have to fight this Buu creature. Maybe with our combined power and my training we would be able to defeat him.

Kid Buu got up from the ground and stared at me with those red eyes. He howled and stomped on the ground. His foot melted into the ground and I searched for where it would reappear. Behind me his foot emerged from the ground and attacked me. I ducked but another foot came from the ground towards my face. It hit me in the chin and sent me flying upwards. I recovered quickly and looked around for Buu. He and his legs were gone.

I caught a glimpse of Majin Buu. Videl was lying at his feet. She wasn't moving. The fat version of Buu looked at Babidi and grabbed his head. Babidi struggled, scratching Buu's arm. He used his magic to create a beam of electricity. It failed to affect Buu and he began to move around again trying to escape. Buu completely crushed Babidi's head. His body fell to the floor and I felt the heavy magic in the air completely disappear. Babidi and Bibidi's magical influence was no longer present. Everyone was freed. I began to laugh and dance around in the air. I then heard a groan and turned, Kid Buu was behind me in the air holding his head. The "M" mark on his pants was beginning to fade. Soon it was gone and Kid Buu was floating in the air motionless.

"Babidi...dead. No...holding...back." Buu mumbled.

He laughed and charged at me with new speed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. He punched me in the stomach several times, kicked upwards then sent the bottom of his foot into my face. He used his stretchy arms to grab me and wrap himself around me. I was in the darkness as his body wrapped around my head and cut off my sight. I felt myself moving through the air. I hit the ground headfirst and cried in pain as Buu moved off of me. Purple blood was leaking from my head as well as my mouth. My white hair was in my face and one of my eyes was closed and wouldn't open.

"I'm done for..." I whispered to myself.

_Don't do that, Master._ I voice said in my head. _Kibito?_ I thought back. It was him, I didn't know he could talk to me like this. _Yes it is me. And you can't give up! The Kai's are watching you from above. They believe in you. Your friends believe in you. I believe in you. Do it, Shin. Unleash your full potential as a god like you did back when you were fighting the Saiyans. Now, Shin! Now!_ Kibito told me. I nodded. _Stay strong, Shin. You can do this._ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and went into a squat position. I thought of the Kai's that had died years before. I thought of Old Kai in that house by the waterfall. A picture of Kibito came into my head.

"I won't let you defeat me! I've come this far, I won't give up!" I shouted letting my power loose.

_~Bulla_

I don't know what Goku was doing. If anything he was acting like a ruthless maniac. He had beaten my father close to death as he was bleeding all over and both of his eyes were closed. His black fingerless gloves were gone and the top of his shirt had been ripped off. Gohan was lying on the floor far from dad.

"Dende, heal Gohan and Vegeta. We're going to need them if we're going to beat Goku. Brussal, 18, you're with me. Go all out from the start, got it?" Nail ordered.

"No offense but brother, the three of you can't handle Goku." Dende protested.

"What do I do?" I asked looking at Nail.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Goku's attack. Nail crashed into the floor, blood flying from his mouth. Dende grabbed my arm and began to pull me toward dad.

"You're not getting away!" Goku shouted firing a huge ball of ki in our direction.

18 moved quickly in front of us and blocked the ball of ki with her barrier, "Sorry, Goku. You're not going to touch them."

Goku smirked at 18 and flew toward her. Dende continued to pull me and we were kneeling by my dad. Dende put both of his hands on father's chest and closed his eyes.

"Dende? This is supposed to go faster right?" I asked.

"The fight I had with Super 18 took a lot out of me. I need more time to heal Vegeta." Dende explained.

"Time's not really on our side right now." I said looking at Nail and the others.

Goku was fighting Brussal and 18 and easily winning. He punched 18 in the face and she flew into the ground. There was a crater where she had hit the floor. Strangely it recovered and turned flat again.

"Dende, why did we get sucked into the floor?" I questioned looking in puzzlement at the recovering crater.

"I have a hunch. The planet could be alive and trying to kill us. Although it probably would've done that by now." Dende answered.

"This is crazy. We are going to get killed inside this stupid planet! We are going to be tortured and killed. Then I'll go to heaven! Again! Have you ever died, Dende? Because it's not fun."

"Bulla, do me a favor and shut up! This is a lot harder than it looks!"

I shut my mouth and looked at the battle going on. Nail's arms and legs had been cut off and Brussal was charging a Kamehameha while 18 held him off. She wasn't doing a very good job with that. Goku teleported behind her as she tried to punch him and elbowed her back. He then kicked her into the air and into wall. Brussal yelled and launched his Kamehameha. It missed and Goku attacked Brussal. He hit him several times and knocked him into the ground. He put his foot on Brussal's head and prepared an energy blast in his hand.

"Shit!" I shouted flying towards Goku. I first kicked him in the neck. Then pounded my fists on his back. "Enough! Stop it!"

Goku lifted his foot from Brussal's head and off of his golden hair. Goku looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Of course, Vegeta's kid comes running toward me. You and your family are a big problem. Always trying to attack me and be better than me. You're not! You don't even fight." He complained.

"Stop being such a baby." I insulted.

"Stop being a little bitch." Goku spat back with a smile. I began to attack him again. Throwing punches and weak kicks at his chest. They did nothing to him. He grabbed one of my fists and began to squeeze. The pain was immense and I began to kneel and try to pull away, "Don't you see the difference in our strengths? You're a fool for trying to attack me. Saiyan or not you're a disgrace."

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

He squeezed harder, "Say please..."

"Hell no! I'm my father's daughter. I'm not losing my pride like he did!"

"Come on, say it. Then all the pain will go away,"

"Go fuck yourself."

He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air, "All you had to do was say please. Now you're going to suffer more than your father did."

_~I'll try and get a chapter in tomorrow morning. I got invited to like four parties! Cause I have a great social life! Just kidding, it's a family party. I'll leave around four o'clock (Eastern Time) So I'll try and get it in before then. Reviews are appreciated. Just make sure they make sense, please!_


	55. Chapter 55

_~Today is when my upload schedule is changed. I'll be uploading today, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday this week. _

Chapter 55

_~Vegeta_

I opened my eyes, half asleep. I thought I was waking up in the Capsule Corp building next to Bulma with the sun shining on my face and the red fabric covering most of my body. I realized sadly that I was still inside Planet Buu and Dende was trying to heal me. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was swearing constantly looking up for a few seconds, then looking down.

"Vegeta! Listen, we need you. Right now! Bulla's going to get killed." Dende said.

At the sound of Bulla's name a turned away from Dende's face and to my right. Kakarrot had grabbed Bulla by her neck and had thrown her into the ground. I looked over to see Brussal getting up and start attacking him again. It was to no avail as Kakarrot just knocked him aside like he was nothing but a fly.

"Enough, Dende. I don't need your stupid magic." I said trying to get up.

"Vegeta, you don't understand. This isn't about some stupid rivalry or you foolish Saiyan pride. This is about surviving to fight another day. Stop being such an idiot or we really will all die here." Dende replied giving me a stern look similar to Piccolo's.

"Do you think I'm an idiot!? The same arrogant prince I was back then? No, I'm not. I can take care of myself you stupid Namekian. My daughter and Brussal are going to be killed if I don't do something."

Dende was silent. He let out a big sigh, the glow emanating from his hands faded and he picked his hands up off of my chest. My power was a little more than halfway filled but it would be enough to at least stall Kakarrot. I went Super Saiyan Two and got to my feet. I cracked my knuckles and looked at Dende, "You wake up, Gohan. We're going to need him more."

I yelled to Kakarrot, "Don't touch her! Your battle is with me not my daughter."

Kakarrot moved his hand away from Bulla and smiled at me, "I had my fun with you Vegeta. You're obviously not worth my time."

"I wasn't going all out you bastard. This time I'm going to win." I lied.

"Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," Kakarrot said. "It's time for round two Vegeta. Nothing's going to change."

_~Shin_

Kid Buu frowned and squinted at me. I took off my red jacket leaving my blue Kaioshin sweater. It had been knitted by the Western Supreme Kai to guard against strong magic and strong opponents. It didn't help much against Buu but it was a nice reminder of the woman. I knew something was different about me. My eyes were open and seemed to see everything. Smoke was rising up from my body and my skin was glowing.

"So this is the full power of a Kaioshin..." I said looking closely at my palms.

Kid Buu grunted and began to run towards me. He punched me in the face. But it didn't hurt. I grabbed Buu's wrist and ripped it off. I then blasted it into nothing. Kid Buu stopped, his mouth hanging wide open as he regenerated his arm. I formed a ball of blue energy in my hand and sent it right through Buu's chest. He regenerated that too.

"I guess I admire that about you Majin Buu's. You never give up. Now if only you were fighting for justice and safety instead of misery and evil." I said.

Kid Buu began to attack mercilessly. Throwing his arms and legs around aimlessly. He got one good kick in but I quickly chopped the leg off and sent my fist into his face. He flinched and I sent a wave of ki blasts into his body. Buu lay face down on the ground, regenerating as I floated into the air. Buu got up as soon as his leg was complete and began to jump around slamming his fists into the ground and wailing loudly. He looked directly at me and he flashed his teeth.

"You can never kill us for good! We Majin's will always be there as long as you keep my plump brother with you." Kid Buu revealed. But this was someone different. Kid Buu didn't talk so clearly and confidently, it was the planet speaking through this Buu.

"I don't care what you have to say. I'll never believe you. As long as you continue to exist someone will always be there to stop you," I said as I gathered blue energy into my hand. Lightning sparked around the orbs that were in my hand as I continued, "I won't live forever but generations of heroes will always drive out the darkness in the universe."

Kid Buu snarled and lifted his hands above his head. A huge ball of energy formed on top of his hands and he threw it at me, "Then you'll be responsible for your own death!"

I put one hand out in front of me and put my other hand on top of it. I pushed out all of my power in the form of a beam. The two energies collided and played a sort of tug-of-war with each other. It was useless though. My power exceeded Kid Buu's greatly and no attack of his could stop mine now.

"You've made a grave mistake, Buu!" I shouted. "Never...EVER...piss off a god!"

_~Gohan_

I felt a cold hand make contact with my cheek and my eyes quickly opened. Dende was picking me up dragging me towards somewhere.

"Dende...be careful..." I warned. "My dad, he's here and he's dangerous."

"We know. Vegeta and Bulla are holding him off. But they need your help." Dende explained.

"We?"

"Me, Bulla, 18. You know, the regulars."

"Very funny. Are the others alive?"

"Not for long. Now go and help them!"

Dende pushed me toward my father and where he was fighting Vegeta. Dad was clearly winning. He hit Vegeta in the back of the head and kicked him upwards. A Namekian that I recognized as Nail appeared and struck dad with his fist. The attack did nothing. Dad smiled and hit him in the stomach with a small ball of ki. It blew a hole in the Nail as he flew farther from dad. I knew I couldn't let him get an opening or else I would get hurt like Nail did. I accessed my mystic power up and went towards dad. He put his hands behind his head and turned towards me.

"Gohan! You're not here to kill me like Vegeta was, right?" He asked.

"If I have to kill you I will." I responded.

"You? You're a disgrace to my own family. It's a shame there weren't any female Saiyans left or else I would've had a better, stronger son." Dad expressed.

"You liar. My father would never say that, he loves me and mom! I know it!" I argued.

"Are you sure? I was counting on you to beat Buu, son. You didn't. You chickened out and I had to sacrifice myself for you. I almost died in space but you never even tried to find me!"

"Shenron wasn't strong enough to find you."

"Don't feed me that bullshit! Shenron couldn't find me but what about you? Couldn't you have gone out in a little spaceship to find me?"

"How could I? I didn't know where you were. We all thought you were dead."

"Do this for me, Gohan. Imagine a body floating out in space. Cold, alone, in the dark. I couldn't move because I was trapped in ice! Would you like to be stuck in that position Gohan?"

"For what it's worth...I'm sorry."

"That's why you'll never be my son. Always afraid. You're soft. You may have the body of a grown man, but inside you'll always be a little child. You're scared of your own power and what you might do! Embrace it! Let it run through your body! Then you will truly be the son of Kakarrot."

"Father...whoever you are, I'm not the son of Kakarrot. I'm the son of _Goku._ He always wanted me to be stronger than him but if I have to let myself go just to do it, then I'll never really fulfill his dream."

_Well spoken, Gohan._ A voice said within me. It was him. The part of me I hoped I'd never hear again. _Tell you what, I won't hurt any of your friends if you give me control. At least the ones that aren't already dead. _

"What!?" I said out loud. "Dad" tilted his head in confusion.

_You don't notice it? Your little girlfriend is dead, Gohan. Your dad killed her while you were knocked out. _I couldn't believe the things he was telling me. I began to try and sense Videl's power. It was gone. _She's hiding her power level. She doesn't have any power left to sense!_ I angrily responded. The other me spoke again, _Gohan, you can feel life energy because of me. You can't feel that either can you? _He was right about that too. I felt tears begin to fall and I clenched my fists. _It isn't fair. She was never supposed to die. I promised her that we would make it all out alive. The she and I would make it out!_ I thought.

"I see, you're talking to your inner Saiyan. I won't let you have that liberty though." Kakarrot realized as he began to dash towards me.

"NO!" I shouted as I began to scream out. My power began to rise steadily as Kakarrot stopped and his eyes widened.

_That's good, Gohan. Let it all out...the pain...the sorrow...the anger! Break me free of my chains!_ I felt my consciousness begin to fade. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I knew my power was still rising steadily but I could no longer see the pink walls or my evil father coming toward me. I was surrounded by darkness with no clothes on. A man with pink skin and silver fur covering most of his body passed me. He smiled at me and waved. Then he went towards the light whereas I could do nothing to stay in this dark prison. Cold, alone, and in the dark.

_~This chapter was originally supposed to be about 17 and her brother 18 before they were turned into androids but then I said to myself, 'Would it make any sense for me to put a flashback right in the middle of the last chapter? When I'm not even talking about 18 anymore?' So then it turned into this. I like the chapter and I hope you do too!_


	56. Chapter 56

_~Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday. Things have been crazy since I have to prepare for school an everything. It's really annoying but you know, I don't have a choice. It's either go to school or die alone as a hobo. Anyway, I'll upload today and tomorrow so I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 56

_~Spraut_

Things were going horribly. We could see what was going on inside the planet since Babidi had been killed. With Babidi's death came the undoing of his mark. The planet Earth and it's people were safe. Anyone under Babidi's control should be freed by now. _Including Goku..._I thought.

"Damn it!" Old Kai cursed. He looked into the crystal ball as a silver aura formed around Gohan.

"Hey...that happened last time! On that deserted planet where that Cell guy attacked us. Why would Gohan let himself go again?" I questioned.

"Whoever is inside Gohan is on sly fox. This form is usually only released by negative emotions. It's either that or Gohan purposely let's him out. He'd never do that. He's too afraid." Old Kai explained. "This other Gohan tricked him somehow and got Gohan angry."

"So what now?" I asked. "Is Gohan going to kill all of us?"

"Let's just hope that his alter ego feels like going back in when this is over..." Old Kai answered.

I looked to see the furry Gohan with his long white hair and his completely blank eyes. It was impossible to tell what he was feeling. His father, Goku was standing in front of him now, looking down on him. Brussal, 18, and the others were left behind, too beaten to go any further. Goku began to speak.

"There's the son I wanted to see." He said.

"Really? You wanted to see me? I know what you want. A battle to the death." Gohan replied.

"Not just that. I want to kill your friends too. Then I'll move on to Broly, wherever he is. Then the universe will be destroyed! Everyone will fear my wrath!"

"Broly? Ha! You wish. I'm sorry Goku but your little party is coming to an end. It's okay to cry. I would too if I were about to face myself."

_~Bardock_

This bastard was taking a ridiculously long time to die. Every energy blast, every punch, every kick. He recovered. Three Super Saiyans wasn't enough. I flexed my fingers and prepared for round 25.

"Give up! This is getting boring! I'd rather be fighting against Goku than you." Super Buu complained.

"Goku...? You mean Kakarrot? Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him. Your grandson is keeping him busy." Super Buu responded rolling his eyes. He looked at me and laughed, "Your Super Saiyan Three form is about to run out of time isn't it? I thought it was impossible to stay like that for long."

I bit my tongue. Goten and Trunks had been giving me power in order to stay like this longer but it wasn't working.

"Well, you found us out. What are you going to do about it?" I said trying to act tough.

"I'm going to finish this now. I don't want that god getting in my way either so I'll kill you quickly and then make him suffer."

I flew at him aiming a punch at his face. Trunks and Goten were at my sides, prepared to attack. It was amazing that they could still hold their Super Saiyan forms and give me energy still. I punched Buu in the face and did a midair flip, kicking him in the process. Goten and Trunks both kicked Super Buu in the stomach causing him to land on his back. Goten prepared an energy wave while Trunks flew toward Buu. The muscular pink body dodged the attack and sprouted four more arms from his sides. Two of the hands extended and grabbed Trunks by the throat. The other hand began to punch Trunks repeatedly. Two other hands charged a Kamehameha and fired as Goten did the same. I began to move but immediately felt my power drop. I was no longer a Super Saiyan. Super Buu's beam overpowered Goten's and hit him. His black gi and yellow undershirt had been completely ripped off as well as the white bandana on his forehead once the beam had done its damage. Goten hit the wall headfirst and laid on the ground. It was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead. Trunks on the other hand was laying on the floor with Super Buu's foot on his chest. Neither of them were Super Saiyans. I was the only one left.

"You weren't kidding." I said coughing up blood. "You really are going to kill us..."

"You're a fool, Bardock. You and your little lackeys shouldn't have ever challenged me. Now you'll all die by my hands!" Super Buu lectured.

"No, Buu. I won't give up. If there's anything I've learned from my family it's that I can never give up. You can make me bleed, break all the bones in my body. Send me to hell for all I care! I'll never ever give up!"

Super Buu glared at me and prepared a pink ball of energy in his hands. The center of it was white and it emitted a lightning aura, "Your funeral, monkey!"

I gathered the little energy I had left into the palm of my hand and fired it as a ball of energy. The two sources of energy clashed and my ball of energy was surprisingly holding its own. Still, Super Buu was winning. There was no more energy I could push out. _Shit...it's really over isn't it?_ I thought about everything I'd been through. The attack on planet Kanassa, The gift to see the future, my dead teammates and my best friend Tora. I remembered the last words he said to me.

"_Please, Bardock...kill them all. Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon...all of them. I won't let them hurt anyone else. My sons will not die by their hands."_

My mate, Sharotto's last words that she spoke before I left to defeat Frieza, "_You are the father of this child, Bardock. I know Raditz isn't particularly your favorite but you're not abandoning Kakarrot. If you love me you won't. Don't go and try to kill that monster Frieza, I beg of you Bardock!"_

King Vegeta's last words, "_Get those kids out of there and I won't haunt you after death! Promise me Bardock! I feel it. They will be important to your quest one day._"

I remembered challenging Frieza despite what Sharotto had told me. How he had killed me and the rest of the Saiyan race. Being revived on Planet Vegeta, coming to Earth and joining the humans to release Planet Vegeta and its citizens from Frieza's wrath. Escaping Vegeta with Brussal and Spraut. The Gemorrock's "hospitality" and the fight with Cell. I had to honor Sharotto, Tora, and the King. _I'm here to save my son Kakarrot. I'm here to protect Brussal and Spraut so that they may help me one day. _I told myself. Out of the corner of my I saw a certain blob of pink coming my way. A smile formed on my lips.

"Buu! You should know that it's never over until the fat guy sings!" I shouted.

Majin Buu put his hand on my shoulder. He then sang at the top of his lungs while power begin to run through my body and increase my power level. I didn't go Super Saiyan though. I used all the power Buu gave me and put it into my ball of ki.

"Like I said Super Buu. I'll never give up! Now, die!" I yelled. "Saiyan Spirit Cannon!"

My attack had completely pushed back Super Buu's and as soon as I had yelled those final words, Super Buu was destroyed in an explosion of purple light. I fell onto my rear and laughed. I took of my beaten bandana and threw it aside. It was over. I could no longer feel Buu's ki. Then I realized I couldn't feel Trunks' either.

"Trunks!" I yelled desperately, hoping I didn't accidentally kill him. Shin appeared suddenly by my side.

"Don't worry about him. I teleported him and Goten to my home world. They're safe. That was incredible though Bardock! I guess I should expect more from the father of Goku." Shin said.

With the mention of Goku's name I got to my feet and looked around, "Kakarrot! Where is he?"

"Man with long hair?" Majin Buu asked.

"Yes, the man with long hair." Shin said hoping to get an answer.

"Daddy is telling me he is underneath us." Buu added.

"Daddy?" Shin wondered. I had witnessed Buu kill Babidi and Videl's death so I knew I could trust him more or less. Still the mention of him having a father troubled me.

"Yep. Daddy. He's in the walls. He's in the ground. He's everywhere!" Buu exclaimed hopping around like a little kid who had too much sugar before bedtime.

Before either Shin or I could speak the ground moved beneath Buu. It began to surround Majin Buu and suck him into the ground until he could no longer be seen. I had no time to react or save him. Shin began to curse repeatedly, something I thought a god like him would never do.

"I miscalculated everything! Bardock, we are inside a gigantic Buu! An extremely powerful, Buu! All of us could beat it if we worked together but now...oh dear god." Shin mumbled shaking his head.

"Funny for you to be saying, 'oh dear god.'" I joked.

"This is not a laughing matter, Bardock! Don't you see? Bibidi and Babidi aren't the master minds behind this entire thing. Planet Buu is. All of his children, or the opponents we just faced were there to test us! We didn't kill any single one of them." Shin babbled. "He _absorbed_ them. He wanted to know if absorption was needed and we just answered his question when we almost killed all of the Buu's. Before they were completely killed, they transferred their power to their "father" to make him stronger. None of us can beat him now. It doesn't matter what's going on with Goku...we won't even make it out of here alive."


	57. Chapter 57

_~Like I said, this is going to end somewhere in the 60's. After that I'll do a few special chapters, a preview on the sequel, and whatever I'm going to plan after that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 57

_~18_

I picked up Brussal and began to drag him by his feet away from the battle that was going on between Gohan and Goku. I brought Brussal close to Nail and then looked at the Namekian. There was a hole in his chest where Goku had hit him and Nail wasn't moving. I put my index and middle fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. Nothing. I put my head to his heart to see if it was beating at all. Nothing.

"Shit." I whispered quietly.

I took Nail's hands and placed them on his chest to cover the hole that had been made. I knew what Gero had told me about the Dragon Balls. Nail wasn't coming back. I looked over at Gohan and Goku. The two were going head to head and their power seemed identical.

"We have to stop them from killing each other." A voice said. I jumped as soon as I heard it and looked around. Sure enough, Shin and Bardock were standing behind me looking at the intense battle.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Where were you!? Where's Trunks? Videl? Goten?" I began to ask.

"Relax...Trunks and Goten are alright. They're on my planet resting. Videl on the other hand unfortunately did not make it." Shin answered.

"Oh no. No!" I began. "The Dragon Balls. I have no idea where they are. They aren't on Earth anymore. Gero, he told me that the Dragon Balls were on a different planet."

"Why were you with Gero?" Bardock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story, not important. Just tell me how we're going to resurrect Videl. You do realize he's Gohan's girlfriend? You know, the guy who seems to take steroids every time he gets angry?" I emphasized.

"We could use the Namekian Dragon Balls," Shin suggested. "But after everything is over. I have a feeling that Videl's death as well as this Namekian next to you isn't the end of the bloodshed."

_~Bulla_

I rushed toward my father. He was cursing and coughing up blood. It was hard to see him like this. Usually he held his head high and his chest was puffed up. Now he looked like a wailing child.

"Get a hold of yourself dad! It's not over yet. Gohan is fighting Goku. Don't ask me how." I said.

Dad looked at me with seriousness in his eyes, "Gohan won't be enough. I don't know if you understand this Bulla but Kakarrot isn't done at the level of a Super Saiyan Two. Whatever Gohan is, Goku will be stronger once he turns into a Super Saiyan Three."

I looked at Gohan as he deflected a wave of ki blasts coming from Goku let out a big sigh. Dad sat up and looked at the fight as well, he wiped the blood from his mouth and continued, "He needs your help, Bulla."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! I am not going to fight ever again. I never want to die again! Nothing you will say is going to change my opinion." I argued realizing what he wanted me to do.

"Bulla, I don't know if you noticed but I am in no condition to fight. Dende's stronger than he was before but nothing compared to Kakarrot. Anyone else that is in this room can't go head to head with that monster!" Dad said. "But I know you can. I know it's in you. The blood of the Saiyans runs in your veins, you can never erase that part of you. Think about what might happen to everyone if you don't help Gohan kill Goku right now! Trunks will die, your mother will die, I will die, everyone you've ever loved will die!"

"Dad, I can never be the Saiyan Princess you want me to be. I can't fight! I don't know the first thing when it comes to that sort of thing!" I protested.

Dad's eyes focused on mine and anger was evident on his face. His fists were trembling and he was on the verge of yelling, "Bulla, as your father I command you to go and help Gohan. Stop being so ignorant and selfish and do something for somebody else! THE UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE!"

I was shocked dad had yelled at me like that. He kept the stern look on his face and I couldn't avoid his cold stare. _Ignorant? Selfish?_ I thought. I got to my feet and looked down at my dad. _No longer. Do it, Bulla. Move those legs!_ I stepped in front of my dad and held my chin up.

"Fine, you want me to fight? I will fucking fight. I'll do a fucking favor for the universe! Remind me to rub this in your face when you get to heaven like me." I said and began to move towards the battlegrounds.

I didn't bother looking behind me. I knew that on his face was that same smirk he gave everyone. The expression that meant several things. Confidence, strength, pridefulness. But most importantly, respect and a parent simply feeling proud of their child.

_~Gohan_

I charged at Goku again headfirst. I hit him in the stomach and followed the attack with a kick to the face. He spun around while falling onto the ground softly on his belly. I began to descend with my knee aimed at Goku's neck. I almost hit him. He rolled out of the way in the last second.

"Why'd you do that? You were about to kill me." Goku said, sounding disappointed.

"Well I have no desire to fight anymore. You're holding back and that's a fatal mistake. Besides, if I finish this quickly then I can enjoy being Gohan longer and longer. Maybe I'll contact Babidi and ask him to chain up the other Gohan forever." I responded.

Goku looked at me crossly, "You're a foolish boy. Don't be so cocky or else I really will go all out on you. In fact I'll increase my power level to maximum."

He began to build up his ki. It grew and grew until it almost matched mine. the ground was breaking apart underneath him and tiny orbs of pink were rising up in response to Goku's power up. Finally he stopped. Although his power was high enough, I knew it could still go further. I began to charge an energy wave in my hand but a voice stopped me.

"Stop it you damn brutes! It's time for Bulla Briefs to have a go at the blonde guy." The voice said. I turned to see a blue-haired girl pointing at me and Goku. A cocky look was on her face and she seemed pretty confident. _Stupid girl._ I thought while snarling.

"Oh, it's you. The girl that used her little pretty lips to curse me out. I'll be with you in a second." Goku laughed.

"Sorry buddy," Bulla announced. "You're fighting me now."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You? No offense but you're nothing compared to that guy. But I'll make you a suggestion, how about after _I _kill the guy, you and me go on a little date?" I said putting a smile on my face. "I could take you to a restaurant. My charm will be enough to convince the guy to give you and me a free dinner. Whaddya say?"

"Not even if the universe depended on it. I'm taken anyway. Besides, I'm not really interested in hairy guys." The girl said giving me a fake smile. She turned toward Goku, "You on the other hand might be enough to keep me busy for the next few minutes or so."

Goku chuckled, "I like you. You're a funny one. But a challenge is a challenge. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is bitch!"

_~Goten_

I looked into the crystal ball as Bulla and Goku charged at each other. My mouth dropped and I began to touch the crystal ball and yell into it.

"What are you doing!? You're going to break it!" Old Kai shouted tearing the ball away from my grip.

"That girl is insane! She's going to die!" I mentioned.

"She can take care of herself." Trunks said while sipping down his cup of warm ginger tea.

"We are talking about the girl who is a Saiyan and can't even transform! A girl who has no battle experience whatsoever!" I pointed out.

"The girl who singlehandedly took on a Saibaman, a Super Saibaman if I may add, and one. With a _gun._" Trunks stated.

"She doesn't have a gun this time. That wouldn't even make a difference."

"My point wasn't the gun. It was luck. If there's anything Bulla has on her side its luck. That and her idiotic bravery. I guess it runs in the family." Trunks smiled. "Anyway, Bulla is going to win. I know that much."

Old Kai laughed and poured more tea into Spraut's cup. The boy had been silent ever since his brother had been knocked out. I guess he was disappointed or worried. I felt sorry for him but I knew that he was looking for the first chance to help Brussal. I didn't have a chance to think further as Old Kai began to talk.

"That girl is lucky," Old Kai agreed. "Stop worrying, Goten. I may be old but I do know a few things. The girl is Vegeta's daughter. I believe if she really wants to win. She can do it. Arrogance may be a problem for you guys but you need to remember that it can also be your greatest quality. The one that may keep you alive and give you strength when all hope is lost."

Spraut began to rustle in his seat and his frown disappeared, "God almighty, huh? He's always watching...knows everything. You can tell the future can't you?"

Old Kai patted the boy on the head, "I never said I could tell the future, Spraut. Magic isn't all we Kai's can do. Our brain, eyes, and strength can work wonders. You just have to know how to use it."

_~Sorry if this is late. Like I said, I often get busy during the day._


	58. Chapter 58

_~This is late again. I really gotta start managing my time better. I'll probably upload two chapters tomorrow to make up for the days I missed._

Chapter 58

_~Bardock_

For being Vegeta's child, she was doing horrible. Kakarrot easily slapped her aside like she was nothing. But the girl was persistent and she landed a kick to Kakarrot's arm but he didn't even blink. He rolled his eyes, grabbed Bulla's leg and threw her into the ground. Shin nudged me with his elbow and cleared his throat.

"What!?" I asked.

"Go help her! She's going to die." Shin responded pointing at Bulla, who was being knocked around like a ragdoll.

"She'll be fine. Just wait for it." I said back. Shin's mouth hung open.

"You're just like Goku! He wanted Gohan to fight Buu because if he unlocked his Super Saiyan Two form he would've been strong enough to challenge Buu. Look where that got him. Now Bulla's going to die and it's going to be your fault."

"_My_ fault? If you want to help her so bad you can jump right in."

"You know I'm no match for Goku, even if I go full power."

"Both of you should stop being pussies and help the girl!" 18 interrupted.

I was annoyed by the blonde-haired woman's blunt and rude attitude but she did have a point. I didn't have much strength left but I could go Super Saiyan. I felt my black hair raise up and become golden. I then flew towards Kakarrot hoping to get his attention away from the bleeding Bulla but Vegeta began to yell my name.

"Don't you dare interrupt that fight Bardock! My daughter will win." He explained.

I looked at him and then at Kakarrot. He had grabbed Bulla's arm and yanked it hard in the wrong direction. It broke and Bulla screamed in pain again. She began to call Kakarrot foul names and spit on him. A big mistake. Kakarrot didn't stop and Gohan showed no sign of intervening. Kakarrot punched Bulla in the cheek and blood flew out of it. I didn't expect her to be holding out so long.

"Come on, retard! You can do better than that. Fucking hurt me you son of a bitch!" Bulla insulted with a arrogant smile on her face.

"I've had enough. I'm going to kill you." Kakarrot said holding his hand in front of Bulla's face.

Bulla's smile disappeared and was replaced with rage. She held the ground tighter as her fists stopped shaking. _What the hell?_ I thought as her power began to increase dramatically.

"Yes! Do it, Bulla! You will not lose your pride!" Vegeta chanted.

"Impossible...not her..." I mumbled, not believing my own eyes.

But it was true, the girl's blue hair was beginning to fly all over and it was turning gold. A yellow aura was surrounding her. Bulla then yelled out and blew Kakarrot back a few inches. His face read amazement and excitement all at once. Bulla laughed and spit onto the ground.

"So this is what it feels like to be a Saiyan. I feel like I can do anything!" She exclaimed moving her good arm around.

"A Super Saiyan, huh? Not going to make a difference. The level I am on now is more than enough to defeat you." Kakarrot bragged.

"You made a huge mistake, _Kakarrot._" Bulla made sure she emphasized his name as if it was childish. "I think I'll take my time with you. I'd hate to waste the time I have as a blonde. Pissing me off was not a good idea."

"Your words are probably as dull as your brain," Kakarrot mocked. "Do us all a favor and get back in the kitchen."

Bulla let out a short breath and charged at Kakarrot with her fist pulled back, ready to make contact with a face as soon as possible. With one swift movement she delivered a powerful punch to Kakarrot's cheek. So hard that it knocked him off his feet. Gohan appeared next to the man's stunned body before Kakarrot could even recover. He kicked the body in the side then flew up into the air and delivered a kick to his back. Bulla began to stomp on Kakarrot's head viciously without any let up. Vegeta walked over to his daughter and smirked.

"Harder, Bulla! Make him cry!" Vegeta commented.

I flew to the ground and watched as Bulla began to stomp harder and faster. She then took her hand and aimed it at Kakarrot's neck. Her pointer finger was sticking out and her thumb was sticking up in the shape of a gun. A small ball of yellow energy began to charge at the edge of the pointer finger. Bulla then released the energy. As if it was a bullet, it moved quickly. Then it made contact with Kakarrot's neck. It went straight through as Vegeta and I looked on in shock and horror.

_~Bulla_

"Damn it! I killed him. I didn't mean to..." I apologized.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me? We'd make a wonderful couple in my opinion." Gohan asked.

"Don't make me kill you too." I threatened giving him a warning look.

"Why did you do that!? We could've found some way to save him!" Bardock began to criticize.

I was surprised by Bardock's anger. I knew he was his son but he should be feeling satisfied at least, "You should be thanking me! Goku could've killed us all."

"I don't care! Kakarrot was my son. The only reason I came here was to make amends for my mistakes. Now I'll have to wait years for me to see Kakarrot again." Bardock complained.

"I don't care about your stupid sob story. Goku was a threat to the universe!" I spat back.

He took a step toward me, "Maybe I should pay you back for what you did."

"Bring it on, old man." I teased.

I moved. I tried to but I couldn't. I looked down and I realized why. A tanned hand had an iron grip on my ankle and wasn't letting go. The hand connected to a body. Goku's lifeless body. I couldn't speak, I was too shocked. Goku yanked on my leg which caused me to fall. I could see his face now. The man was growling and showing his teeth at me. He didn't have to speak, I knew what he would say; _I'm going to kill you, Bulla_.

_~Dende_

I began to walk over to the others happy this was finally over yet sad because we had lost the very man we came here to retrieve. What I had hoped to see, a group of Saiyans lying near a dead man, wasn't the scene. Goku was howling and using his fists to hit Bulla. Vegeta and Bardock were trying to stop Goku from killing her but it was impossible. The two were blown back by an invisible ki blast.

"Goku, enough!" I ordered trying to get his attention away from Bulla.

I flew closer to him until I was beside Vegeta and Bardock. I knelt down and laid my hands and their chests. I concentrated on healing them and restoring their strengths to full power. Once I was done I got up and entered a fighting stance.

"A foolish Namekian." Goku said. He then yelled out as he built up his ki and transformed into a Super Saiyan Three.

My eyes widened and I was frozen in terror. The black markings were glowing intensely and his hair was even longer then I remembered. Having no eyebrows made him even more intimidating. Compared to him, I'm the weak little Namekian child I was on Namek. _I'll never be stronger then these Saiyans will I? _I asked myself. I let out a nervous laugh and put my hands up in surrender.

"Now you see the gap in our strengths? It's a shame I will not let you escape." Goku pointed out.

I took a step back almost losing my balance. As if on cue, Vegeta and Bardock got up and went Super Saiyan Three.

"Don't get in my way, Bardock. You might want to get away from here, Dende. I don't want to kill you and risk losing the Dragon Balls. What I'm about to do just might win this battle for all of us." Vegeta informed.

I flew away from the king of all Saiyans. _If Vegeta's trying to keep me safe, you know he's serious._ I thought. I went towards where the others were standing. I landed near the others. Shin smiled at me reassuringly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It sucks right? Knowing we'll always be second place when it comes to them." Shin said.

"I figured maybe...just maybe I'd..." I began to say.

"You were never meant to fight in the first place, Dende. It's a miracle you lasted this long here with us." Shin said.

"Is that the same for me?" Brussal asked. The boy was no longer Super Saiyan and was sulking next to 18.

"I hope that's sarcasm." 18 said in her usual tone.

"No it wasn't. I'm useless. Even when that old geezer brought out my full strength I couldn't do anything against Goku." Brussal complained.

Shin looked over at Bardock who was in mid-flight as he made his way toward us, Shin then looked back down at Brussal with a smile on his face. Brussal smiled back most likely hoping for some sort of wise advice from the god. What Shin said was quite the opposite, "I believe you should talk to someone of your race about that one. How about Bardock?"

"He wouldn't understand." Brussal said putting his head on his hands.

Shin laughed, "He won't understand? That really must be sarcasm. I don't think your own godfather doesn't understand you."

_~I'm sorry this chapter is relatively short compared to the others. I'll have more time tomorrow. The reason being for Bulla's Super Saiyan form's strength compared to Goku is that Bulla was sort of like Gohan. She had all that power resting inside of her and it hasn't been brought out for most of her life. So the Super Saiyan transformation brought out all the good stuff. Anyway tomorrow is the first day of school for me which sux. Oh well, at my school the teachers might be more kind to us than last year and won't give us stupid assessments._


End file.
